


Cheek to Cheek

by TheKingisaGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Assassination Attempt(s), Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Minor characters doing their own thing, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Political AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 79,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Only six months into office, and Vice President Regina Mills has a firm handle on the West Wing of the White House. She worked her way up from a small town Mayor to the Queen of D.C., but when a article threatens to expose the personal life of the White House Press Secretary, Mallory von Dragon, her well-ordered life quickly spins out of control. Now they have to face their own old demons, new challenges and not so new feelings, together.THIS STORY IS COMPLETE





	1. All Things be Ready if The Mind be so

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically political wish fulfillment, and lets be honest cant we all use some of that? This story discusses mental health (Childhood Depression and OCD), race, and politics duh? but the major stuff will be warned before each chapter. Also if there are any vocab issues (this pretty American centric) they'll be explained in the notes
> 
> TW at the beginning of each chapter

Counting. It felt like she had been counting for weeks when in fact, it had only been 2 days. Regina didn’t enjoy counting, much less recounting. Not that she wasn’t used to it. It was beginning to leave a bad taste in her mouth. As she sat at her mahogany desk, looking over names, she reminded herself what this was for: the children. A cliche of course, but it was true. She had been integral in the crafting of the education bill, personally involved, one could say. Which explained why she, the Vice President of the United States of America, had been up since 4 a.m. counting votes. The bill was up for a vote in less than four hours and somehow they had lost two votes over the weekend. For this reason, and this reason alone, Regina had done a day’s work before the clock even struck 8 a.m. Granny stuck her head into the office as she often did.

 

”You’re not gonna change their minds by staring at ‘em.”

 

“Watch me!” Regina mumbled.

 

“What was that, Madam Vice President?”

 

“… I said, tell Jefferson he is to meet with both minority and majority whip asap and get me Kathryn.”

 

“Sure, we’ll go with that. You haven’t eaten yet, would you like something?”

 

“I have work to do, I will eat later.”

 

“Breakfast is the-” she was interrupted.

 

“Secretary, not health manager, remember, Mrs. Lucas? We have been over this many times.” Regina sighed.

 

“Fine, but don’t come cryin’ to me when you faint!”

 

“That sentence is an impossibility.”

 

But the elderly woman had already left the office to do her actual job, or so Regina hoped. She needed to speak to Kathryn Nolan about getting at least two democratic senators to change their minds. Finding out which ones would be the easiest to target, was a job she delegated to Merlin Geoffrey, the President’s Chief of Staff.

 

Although the administration was only six months old, the man had quickly learned to take his orders from the Vice President, instead of the President; at least when it came to important matters. It had become evident during the campaign, that Leopold Rex White II was nothing more than a figurehead.

 

Contrary to what his middle name suggested, he was a pawn in the political game, not a king.  
Regina, however, was the queen of political life. She had worked her way up from a small-town mayor, to a Senator, to the first Latina Vice President this nation had ever seen. Her mother should have been proud; she wasn’t, but she should have been. Having directed many of the family’s funds towards the White/Mills campaign and twisted quite a few arms, Cora Mills was still unsatisfied with the result of her intrigues. World domination; and nothing less would be tolerated.

 

Regina had always assumed that her mother wanted what was best for her, having been denied the opportunity to gain political power herself. Regina had wanted to study medicine and become a Vet. Had she been allowed to pursue her passion, she would not be sitting here counting names. Just as the thought popped into her head, there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Kathryn entered, looking stressed, as she should be.

 

“Regina, I’m sorry, I don’t know who jumped ship!”

 

“I do not care who it was Kathryn, just get me my votes! We’ve been working on passing this bill for over 3 months. I will not have it fail due to the incompetence of this office. Jefferson is meeting with both whips to find a weak spot on either side and I’m counting on you to delegate. I want calls made to every senator. Secure the votes we have and put the best people on those we don’t,” her tone was low and her voice steady.

 

“Wait, both sides? The Republicans won’t be budging; we could hardly get the teachers’ unions to back us.”

 

This time Regina actually rose from her desk, “Kathryn, this is no time for party line nonsense. GO! Get our people on the phone. Get me my majority Kathryn or else …”

 

“Yes, ma’am!”

 

Before Regina could snap at her again she was gone. Good, Regina thought. Kathryn knew when to voice her opinion and when to keep her mouth shut and follow directions. For this reason, Regina had chosen her as her Chief of Staff. It was important to have someone competent to delegate the minions.

 

Of course, Regina had a whole host of other staffers, but she preferred to work with the President’s staff. This had several reasons: many of her staff were passed down to her, mostly inherited campaign staff, widely uninfluential and thus, completely futile when it came down to it. The President’s Staff was full of dedicated, halfway capable people.

 

It took a village to prop that man up to at least look like a viable candidate. But, Leo being a weak man only played into Regina’s hands. As her favorite VP once said: “There are two kinds of Vice Presidents, the Marionettes and the Matadors.” And Regina was ready to fight her bull.

 

After a quick phone call with Jefferson, the Communications Director, she jotted down five names that were likely to be swayed into changing their minds on the bill and called a meeting. In the 10 minutes it took everyone to gather, she finished reading the last of her briefings for the morning.

 

Looking around the room everyone looked nervous. Although she appreciated that they knew what was at stake, she despised signs of weakness. Ruby Lucas, Head Speech Writer, was chewing her nails. Merlin was rocking from left to right. Kathryn was sweating. Jefferson Hutmacher fidgeting. Even Eugena Lucas, Granny, her trusted Secretary had that telling, worried crease on her forehead.

 

Regina’s only saving grace was Mal, Mallory von Dragon: White House Press Secretary. She stood there, cool as a cucumber in her perfectly tailored three-piece Armani suit, not a blond hair out of place in her tight bun, a smirk on her red painted lips. Regina envied the way her face never betrayed emotion unless she wanted it to. Regina had sturdy emotional walls, no doubt, but they were mere sticks in the sand compared to Mal. This, among other things, made her the perfect Press Secretary.

 

Regina smoothed down her dark blue satin dress, took a deep breath and began to speak:  
“Alright everyone, we are out 4 hours. Jefferson gave me 5 names: 3 Democrats and 2 Republicans. I’ve sent their names to each of you, I want every one of our staffers calling every one of their staffers. No exceptions. Just remember what this means everybody: better school funding, teacher support and a comprehensive reform. Now, on a less pressing matter, Jefferson and Merlin will be flying out in Air Force One to China with the President at noon. I know it’s a time crunch but I want this done and taken care of. Mal, you’ve received the briefings on the One-China policy statement and I’m having Ms. Lucas draft two statements for either a pass or fail on the education bill.” she looked over to Mal for confirmation.

 

“Yes, Madam Vice President. Ruby is working with the State Department and the Joint Chiefs on some wording, and I have the itinerary to give to the hatchlings.” she gave Regina a reassuring look.

 

Jefferson interrupted, “Why do you always call the press that?”

 

“Because they snap at anything shiny I wave in front of them.” Mal said as if it were self-explanatory.

 

Regina massaged her temples, “Okay. Alright, so that’s it right now. I want 20 minute updates from everybody, you’re dismissed.”

 

 

As the majority exited Mal and Granny stayed behind.  
Granny looked less worried now, “The President wants to see you in 10 minutes. And you still haven’t eaten.”

 

“What the hell for?” Regina had few nerves left to spare today and that man was sure to get on every last one.

 

“Calm down Princess, it’s probably just about the girl. Have a snack” Mal laughed.

 

The total lack of formality was nothing new to Regina. They had known each other since Regina’s first year of college. In fact, to this day she was sure Mal had something to do with her being on Leo’s ticket in the first place.

 

Even though Regina was respected, or at least feared on both sides of the political aisle, Mal had always found superiority in the fact that she was older, in the game longer and feared beyond the political landscape. She only referred to Regina as ‘Princess’ in absence of subordinates, excluding Granny, the woman had been a family friend for longer than Regina was alive.

 

“I am calm. What girl?” she snapped.

 

“The President would like you to hire Mary Margaret Blanchard.” Granny informed her.

 

“That little nitwit who helped on the campaign? The one who couldn’t keep her voting dates straight?” Regina was more than a little confused.

 

“I thought she worked on the hill for congressman Midas, Kathryn’s Father?”

 

“She did but, well, you remember she ain't the sharpest tool in the shack.”

 

“So why can’t he hire her?” Regina was growing tired of his incipit requests.

 

“He doesn’t want to seem partial. Her father was a big contributor, they’re friends.You’re such a competent leader, I’m sure she’ll bloom under your supervision, Princess.” A tone-deaf robot could have sensed the sarcasm in Mal’s voice.

 

“Oh yes, he would much rather I seem partial. When do I have a time slot, Mrs. Lucas?” she asked annoyed.

 

“Now you’re comin’ around! Between 10:30 and 10:36.”

 

“Much too long to waste on her but fine, schedule the nitwit at 10:30.”

 

“Also, Killian Jones is waiting for you when you come back from the Oval office.” Granny said, as Regina was preparing to leave. Mal knew she’d enjoy this one.

 

“Mrs. Lucas! What were my clear instructions pertaining to the Chairman of Ways and Means?” she nearly barked.

 

Mal chimed in: “If I recall, you said that meetings with that incompetent man should be few, far between and shorter than the last breath he will certainly draw if he ever stares at your posterior again.”

 

“Thank you, Mallory, I only wish Mrs. Lucas could provide the service of your eidetic memory.”

 

“Maybe she could, if not so many of your requests were made in such a colorful manner.” Mal provided.

 

“Let the church say, Amen! He’s a creep, we get it.” Granny snorted. Regina gave her a look and she adjusted her tone only slightly and continued.  
.

“He would like to discuss the bill and his possibility of support.”

 

Regina was just about to mumble, Over his dead body, an awful habit her mother would have punished her for, when Merlin barged back in and turned the TV in her office on: “You need to see this! We’re fucked.”

 

And there it was. There it was. The last thing that could have made this day worse. The minority leader holding an impromptu press conference, on a street corner, with the leaders of the second largest teachers’ union on his right side, like a stuffed parrot on a pirate’s shoulder. He spoke about the Education Bill, which Ruby had so thoughtfully named the Future Bill, as if it were a kill order for teachers and their students alike. This was all kinds of awful. Even if the Union leader had just fallen from the sky by a decree from above, it could not have sent a clearer sign to the entire congress: “Teachers don’t want this!”

 

The teacher’s union had a bunch of leverage in several states that would be up for reelection in less than 2 years; Making every Senator with a T.V., suddenly reconsider their Yay for the Future Bill. Regina was livid. That slimy little… no time for accurate descriptions.

 

“Not a word. Nobody utter a word right now. We still have the NEA(National Education Association). I have a meeting with the President, and if I see anyone not making calls, unemployment is going to be a utopian dream for them.” Regina sneered and left her office.

 

“Well if that ain’t the cherry on the shit sundae this day already is.” said Merlin in a resigned voice.

 

“You heard the Vice President, get your people on the phone now.” Mal said in a voice that was so quiet and soft, it was more effective than any scream could ever be. She went in search for Ruby, they needed to spin this, and quick!

 

\------------

 

Walking to the Oval Office, Regina tried to clear her mind, in order to efficiently deal with whatever little booboo the leader of the free world was experiencing now.

 

“Bad day, boss?” her security detail probed. She knew exactly what kind of day it was. Although often silent and seemingly uninvolved, Emma Swan was very observant.

 

“Ms. Swan so help me…” Regina really did not have the energy today. Good thing she didn’t need it because the short walk to the Oval was already over. The President’s Secretary let her in and she noted David Nolan, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, and Kathryn’s soon to be ex-husband, and the Head of the State Department Dr. Victor Whale were already seated. So not about Mary Margaret “Nitwit” Blanchard.

 

“Ahh, my trusted Vice President! Come in, Regina.” the President practically squealed.

 

“Sir.” Regina gave him a curt nod that was slightly more than David or Victor received. She liked neither of them. David was, at least her first choice of the Joint Chiefs. He was, however, more muscle than brain. Now that he had betrayed her friend, she wished she hadn’t chosen him. Victor, on the other hand, had wormed his way into Leo’s head and heart, without Regina’s consent.

 

“We were just discussing the China trip.” David said. Regina let a little breath escape, at least he wasn’t bothering her about the bill.

 

“I was just discussing with these two, how I think you should come with us! The Chinese love you and you’re so good at getting them to do what we want!”

 

She couldn’t believe it. She was about to either pass or fail the biggest accomplishment in his Presidency so far. Something that could help millions of children and shape the future, and he wanted her to go on a 14-hour flight to shake hands. No, to stand behind him while HE shook hands.

 

“Mr. President, I’m sure you’re right, but we aren’t trying to get them to do anything this time. Just a diplomatic trip and I’m sure Merlin and Jefferson will be a worthy replacement.”

 

“They don’t look half as good in a ball gown!” he exclaimed. At least someone was apparently having a good day.

 

“I would hope not,” she deadpanned.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. President, I really must go to my next meeting. Best of luck in Beijing.” She exited into the Secretary's room to find Mal waiting for her.

 

“You knew what that was about, didn’t you?!” she accused her.

 

“I might have guessed. He tried to talk me into going too. What? You’re not up for a cup of tea with the communists?” She laughed.

 

“Ha! Everyone gather around, Mal made a little joke!” Regina said dryly.

 

“Come on. Come watch me do the briefing and then you can rip Ways and Means a new one. I know how you like that.”

 

There was a sly smile on her lips as if implying that Regina enjoyed both of those things greatly, and it was true. Regina loathed Killian Jones and every chance to let her anger out on him was greatly appreciated, but what she needed now was a press briefing. It was her guilty pleasure. As they approached the briefing room, Mal slipped even more into her Press Secretary persona and Regina’s shoulders automatically released some of the tension. Seeing her so in control made Regina instantly calm.

 

Just before they split ways, so Regina could watch through the glass behind the cameras and Mal could stand in front of her podium, Mal turned to her and whispered:  
“Watch and enjoy Princess. This one’s for you.”

 

It made her shiver and she instantly developed goosebumps. As Regina tried to steady herself, she slipped into the back. Next to her were Ruby and to Regina’s displeasure, the Nitwit. Mary Margaret leaned over to Ruby just as Mal approached the podium.

 

“Why do they call her the Dragon?” Regina tried to tune her out; this was her treat of the day.

 

Ruby snickered: “You’re about to find out.”


	2. In the Dragon’s Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into Mal's thought process during the campaign and her press briefing. Regina's meeting with the Chairman of Ways and Means goes as expected

###  _ 20 Months prior _

 

Mal was having a good day. Not only had they had the perfect photo opportunity with the Governor’s daughter, and wife, but they had secured the support of both the Black Caucus and the Clean Energy Lobby. Jefferson being especially proud of the prior achievement. Governor White had suggested sending Merlin because of his “connections”. 

 

Another reason Mal’s day was going well was because nobody but her and Merlin had been in that meeting to hear his racist suggestion. Merlin had not even let her apologize in his place. He had waved it off and said they had bigger worries than some microaggressions in the workplace. 

 

Mal had sent Jefferson because he was quick on his feet and very goal orientated, not to mention that every Tom, Dick, and Harry were sending their token black staffer to court the caucus and she’d be damned if this campaign would fail because of avoidable, insulting mistakes. 

 

Mal hated pandering. She hated it with a passion. She was a firm believer in “If you don’t have anything nice to say, come sit by me, we’ll talk about it in private”.

  
To her joy, the Governor was not as spineless a yes-sayer as she had feared 3 months ago when coming on the campaign. Not that the man had strong resolve either, he was simply influenceable, like a fern blowing this way and that in the wind. To Mal’s supreme pleasure, she was a strong north wind all by herself. She had worked hard to earn her position. She did, however, need help occasionally. This is where Ursula, Merlin, and Jefferson came in. They were loyal, hardworking, and smart. Despite having the best of staff to keep Governor Simon-Says in line, there was a problem threatening Mal’s very good day. Money. 

 

Jefferson had spent all morning trying to convince her to finally talk the Governor into tapping into what could only be described as a vast fortune of family money. Mal didn’t believe this was a good idea. Yes, voters looked favorably on candidates who used some of their own money to fund campaigns, putting “Skin in the game”, but the more money Leo White put into the campaign, the more influence he would want. She needed him to stay the comfortable straw man he was so that she and the team could make some actual change later on, not just kiss babies and cut ribbons.

 

She needed a cash cow with either no opinion or that shared their opinion. Both hard to find, but the former nearly impossible. She pressed the button on the intercom and told her secretary to get her Merlin and Jefferson. Her mind was running at full speed when the two entered, arguing. Like brothers, she thought.

 

Jefferson was holding his head in a dramatic fashion: “No, come on man it’s still too early for that! We’re trying to fund ourselves through the end of the month!”

 

Merlin shook his head; “It’s never too early to have a short list! Mal, tell him we need to start thinking about a VP!” Mal was actually glad for the change in topic to the one she had been brooding over since breakfast.

 

“Jefferson, he’s right. It’s never too early for a plan, but, things could change in a matter of days at this stage.”

 

“That was exceptionally unhelpful in solving this argument.” Merlin moaned.

 

“I am not your referee. Who’s been on your mind?” Mal asked. She truly enjoyed their bickering, to a point of course.

 

“Well I like Audley, and maybe Penner. Jeff will tell you he’s thinking about Thompson but he really thinks it should be Sears!”

 

“I do not! Merlin is lying. Although, I don’t see what’s wrong with Sears.”

 

“Children, children don’t fight. Audley is out, she can’t be trusted. Penner is from California that gets us 55 if we do well … keep him on the short list. As for Thompson, he’s a bit bland but a good plan B. And Sears; the speaker of the house with close ties to both sides of the aisle, not bad Jefferson,” He smirked at Merlin. 

 

“However, I happen to know that his mistress is currently expecting his fourth child and I suspect that won’t go over so well with the American people.”

 

Both men’s faces turned from shock to awe. Jefferson was first to regain his voice: “How could you possibly know...”

 

Mal interrupted him,” Oh, please say you’re not underestimating my abilities? I’ve told you how dangerous that can be. A little bird told me.”

 

“More like a big black raven.” Merlin murmured.

 

“I heard that.”

 

Jefferson had the decency to blush in his place.

 

“He just meant, well, who did you have in mind?” Merlin rolled his eyes at him. He had known her way to long to be afraid of her tough girl act.

 

“Hmm perhaps...” She would be lying if she said she had not thought about it up to this point, but suddenly something clicked in her mind.

 

“Mills.”

 

Again, both men were stumped. Of course, they had heard of the woman slowly making a name for herself on the hill. She was fierce and held no prisoners, political or otherwise.

 

Jefferson was first to respond: “But Maine only has 11 votes and they split them! It’s not even winner takes all. What’s she gonna get us?”

 

“You dimwit, have you seen her? She’s gonna get us the woman vote, the Latino vote and the men who think with their-” Merlin was interrupted promptly; he had expected as much.

 

“Be that as it may,” Mal’s voice was slightly louder than usual, “That’s not the reason to pick her.”

 

“Then what is?” the men questioned in unison.

 

“She has ….potential.” Mal was met with baffled looks. “In more ways than one.”  

  
  
  
  
  


###  _ Present _

 

“Good Morning, alright everybody, today is a short day so let’s keep it light, shall we?”

 

“Mallory, Mallory, Mal!” They clamored for her as they regularly did.

 

“Clearly not, how silly of me. Now simmer down I’ll get to the questions after the usuals.”

 

Silence. Regina held her breath, hoping to somehow drink in the silence. As Mal went through the President’s schedule, including the departure time for the press shuttle to the airport, the lift-off time for Air Force One and the smaller announcements, she took over. The room became hers entirely.

 

“Now, I know we’re all excited about the trip but let’s keep this civil.” She called on for the first question.

 

“Does the President wish to comment on the GOPs accusations this morning about his Future Bill?”

 

“He has not expressed such a wish to me, but I can tell you that not only does he stand by the bill, but he also believes that the future of our children is nothing to be toyed with. Should the GOP head have forgotten that his candidate in the race promised only 9 months ago to reform the Education system, we would be happy to remind him. Why don’t you ask him if he changed mind because he lost, or because his base seems to agree with us on how to go about it?”

 

Regina almost smiled at her grace. _ Remind him of his constituents, and his failure _ ; smooth. 

 

“But what about the teachers’ unions?” Another reporter interjected

 

“You will wait your turn, Raymond.” Her voice was deep and he sunk into his chair.

 

“Terry.”

 

“Do you think that the teachers’ unions’ lack of support will hurt the chances of the bill passing?”

 

“First of all, _ unions _ ? I must have missed other unions withdrawing support. Yes,  _ a _ union leader was seen at the GOP’s little gathering, but I hear the sandwiches across the street are exquisite so, until I hear otherwise, I’m going to assume that’s why he was there. Second, The NEA  still very vocally supports the bill, as well they should. The Future Bill will give teachers the support they need and students the security nets necessary. Now, Jennifer?”

 

“Do you have a vote count?”

 

“We have several in fact, as always, but don’t you worry because, as always, we won’t be releasing any internal numbers.”

 

Regina felt like she was enjoying a prize fight. Watching Mal bob and weave like Muhammad Ali gave her solace. In the chaos that was the White House, she could count on Mal bringing order and rules to her day. This is why she regularly came to watch Mal. For a moment in her day, there was just Mal and the mass she controlled, like a general and a devoted army. It was the complete opposite of what one would expect in a press room. No angry voices, no standing, no mess. Except for the clamoring that came with excitement, everyone waited their turn. They were quiet and polite, almost like watching a wild beast being tamed. It was magic and seeing Mal’s calm face, it came like second nature to her. The innate magic of power. 

 

While Regina mused about the blond woman's abilities, Mal wrapped up the questions about the bill in a pretty little bow that tied her previous points together and, Regina noticed, she used some of the argumentative wording that Regina had scribbled in her notes last night. 

 

“Now let’s move on to general questions, Laura?”

 

“Will the President be discussing climate change policy with the Chinese President?”

 

“Ah Laura, you know how I  _ love _ repeating myself. There will be no policy talk this week, and I remind all of you that you will be guests there and China has its own press policy, so you lot had better behave whilst away. Now can we have a question I haven’t answered already, August?” There was no jab at the lack of media freedom, Mal knew which diplomatic lines not to cross. In her opinion the U.S. was in no position to judge when it came to free speech anyway.

 

“What food will be served on the flight?”

 

“Well you’ll enjoy it, the next reporter who asks me a stupid question will be sliced, fried and served with collard greens. It’s Air Force One, you will eat it and you will like it,” she pursed her lips at him.

 

“I’m putting my faith in you people, so don’t embarrass me, and do have a little fun. That’s a full lid. Have a good flight everybody.” 

 

“Bye, Mal!” Everyone answered in a chorus and began exiting.

 

Regina saw Ruby close Mary Margaret’s open mouth with the tips of her fingers. She slipped into the hall before they thought of approaching her. She was walking briskly and only slowed when she was next to Mal.

 

“I was under the impression, letting you watch the briefing would result in a smile, yet there you were staring me down expressionless. You know, that makes me feel like I’m on display in a terrarium.” Mal said with a raised eyebrow.

 

Regina blushed slightly and deflected, “The 50 cameras, glass front, and the audience don’t already accomplish that? By the way, do not think I didn't notice your use of my wording, that was very thoughtful.”

 

Mal didn’t let Jefferson or Ruby dictate her answers, even if they weighed in on tone and message.

 

“Hmm, nice try, Princess. It just happened to be acceptable wording.” Mal retorted. She had seen the blush despite Regina’s olive skin tone. As they made their way back to Regina’s office Granny appeared out of nowhere.

 

“You still haven’t eaten!” Regina and Mal were so used to her soundless movement neither even flinched.

 

“Oh, what a shame, I have that meeting with Mr. Jones.” As she saw him waiting in her office, she dismissed both women and slipped in closing the door behind her.

 

“Chairman Jones, good morning.”

 

“Madam Vice President, thank you for seeing me.”

 

They sat down on either side of her large imported desk. Regina with her politician's smile and Killian with his best smug grin. Since Regina was still on a very tight schedule she decided to cut right through whatever bullshit he was planning.

 

“Chairman, tell me this is about the tax cuts for ethanol.”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“The fair banking subsidies or China tariffs?” she had neither the time nor the nerve to discuss either today, but it was worth a try.

 

“Actually, it’s about your Bill.” He said looking far too happy with himself. She sighed.

 

“Actually, it is the Presidents Bill, and as you surely know it has already passed your committee, and the house so I’m not entirely sure what it has to do with you.” 

 

“You’re short.” He stated plainly. “It was only 2 this morning but since that interview, God only knows how many it is now. And I can fix that for you. For a price of course.”

 

“Of course. Well, Mr. Chairman, I had hoped that this would be a short meeting but you have outdone yourself. Listen carefully: Not only will we pass _ this _ Bill, but also the Clean Energy Bill and the Train System Plan after that, and would you like to know why? Because we have the great privilege of possessing a super majority. We will pass whatever we damn well please without your little backdoor tricks! There will be no amendments from you or anyone else, and we will have the votes.”

 

“Don’t give me that ‘how a bill becomes a law’ bullshit, we both know your numbers are only as stable as your approval ratings!”

 

“Careful, Mr. Jones, I would advise you to remember that you are in the White House and not some harbor bar, if the seal on the carpet was not indication enough.” She had the intense wish to glare at him until he burst into flames, but this was still a man her party had to work with. She stood, straightened her back and showed him the door.

 

“Good Day, Mr. Chairman.” He answered with a forced nod and vanished down the Hall. As she sunk back into her leather chair, she regretted speaking so frankly to him. House and Senate were in Democratic control but that did not automatically mean that they could pass whatever they wanted, and Jones knew that. She had no time to ponder the later implications of her actions as “her” staff came in to report their latest success: Not only had they won back the two shaky votes resulting in the awful ‘press conference’ but also one of the votes lost over the weekend. meaning that the vote count now stood 50-50. They were all returning to working hard as Regina prepared for her Security briefing. As she was reading, Granny informed her that her mother was waiting on line one and that she had yet to eat anything. She dismissed the pushy woman to speak to a blatantly intrusive one: her mother. 

 

Not only had her mother found out about the tie (Regina could swear she had spies planted throughout the White House), but she was quite pleased with it. Cora Mills explained how many of her contributions had swayed senators. Regina reminded her that her staff had been working tirelessly since 6 this morning. This was waved off. Regina also reminded her that the work was not done, there was still a tie which was as good as a loss in her book. Cora, on the other hand, saw this as the perfect opportunity. She speculated that the tie was better because, in her mind, she was convinced that Regina would then be compelled to fulfill one of the only two constitutionally ensured duties of a VP. Or as Cora put it ‘The only real job you have’. 

 

Break the tie. To her, it was a show of force and a power play. To Regina, however, it was not only a sign of weakness for the administration, to not be able to pass a Bill this important, but she had no desire to put herself in the line of fire politically. She was outspoken, some even perceived her as abrasive, but Regina Mills did not go looking for a fight. She had enough battles to fight as is, she didn’t need to find them, they found her.  Trying to explain this to her mother, however, was a lost cause if ever there was one, so she did what was expected of her. She said ‘yes mother’ and ‘thank you mother’ in the right places and conveyed her regrets, that the conversation needed to end so soon. Thank God for Security briefings. Just as she hung up the phone, Mal entered her office with a suspicious looking brown bag in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next week:)


	3. You are the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Regina have Lunch, in a look back we see the final decision about the VP pick and Regina interviews Mary Margret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OEOB is the building across from the White House. Its called the Eisenhower Executive Office Building (formerly the Old Executive Office Building) and it houses offices of Vice Presidents, Secretaries of State and many other government officials.

“You and I are having lunch.” Mal stated with a determination in her eyes that left no room for debate. She placed the brown bag on Regina's desk in the middle of briefing books and reports and sat opposite of her.

 

“You do realize, you have your own office?” Regina asked as she opened the bag to find a grilled chicken salad, french fries, a tuna wrap, and two cans of root beer.

 

“In fact I do. I also realize that my office is meant to be in the West Wing, unlike yours, which is supposed to be in the OEOB.” She reached for her wrap without breaking eye contact with Regina. Just as Regina was about to retort that Mal very well knew why she had to be as close to the Oval as possible, Granny barged in without knocking.

 

Without even a glance for Regina, she turned to Mal: “I’ve been trying to get her to eat all morning. How about we switch jobs? I can knock the reporters over the head and you can cram 24 hours of meetings into an 18 hour day.”

 

“I’d love to, but they’ve gotten so used to me in the pressroom.”

 

“Then at least share your secrets.” She huffed, then finally addressed Regina: “The President would like to know if you’d like him to bring you back one of those little cats?”

 

Regina was mildly annoyed at the conversation about her and gave Granny a look, 

“I do not want a Maneki-Neko, I’d be content if he didn’t bring back an international crisis.”

 

“I’ll pass that along.” Granny answered dryly and exited the office, closing the door behind her.

 

Once they were alone Mal and Regina proceeded to eat in comfortable silence. After Regina finished her salad, she reached for the remote of the T.V. to check the Senate’s preparations. Mal was faster.

 

“No need for that. You have another hour and a half till the vote and you don’t need to stress yourself out right now.”

 

Regina had had enough. “I am not a child! Being ordered to eat and getting T.V. privileges revoked! I do not need to be managed, I am the Vice President of the United States of America and I can watch C-SPAN whenever the mood strikes me.” During her little rant, she had stood to give emphasis to her point. Mal, however, remained seated and her calm expression never changed.

 

“Feel better now?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Regina was just about to charge into another speech, but Mal cut her off. “A couple of things Princess. First of all, I know you’re not a child,  I never said you weren't permitted to turn the damned thing on, I simply said you don’t need it. Second, I know you’re stressed, but you would be wise to remember whom you’re talking to.” 

 

Regina’s anger dissipated at the kind smile Mal offered her along with the remote, that she certainly had not deserved. Mal was right, she was lashing out because there were so many factors at play she could not control. This made her nervous and agitated. She relented to sitting back down to show Mal the surrender of her anger.

 

“Now you had better be nice to me, Princess, or you can find yourself somebody else to do the spin on your passed bill. Like oh, I don’t know, maybe your own press secretary?” Regina was stunned by the suggestion. She knew Mal was kidding, most likely, but she was right, traditionally, this would be her office’s job, not Mal’s. Normally Mal would be on Air Force One to China and Regina would have to deal with the inadequacies of her own staff (save for Kathryn). This was completely unacceptable.

 

While all this was going on in her mind, what made it out of her mouth was a very soft very unintentional: ”But I like  _ you _ …”. The second she said it, Regina realized how it could be misconstrued and how weak it made her sound. 

 

“What I meant to say was, that you know very well the exuberance of stupidity that is my staff, so you will do as ordered. You serve at the pleasure of the President.” Better. Much better, Regina thought. Mal stood and had to stop herself from smirking. This woman’s emotions could put a rollercoaster to shame, and she envied her for it. There were not many things that got Mal worked up. This woman being one of them.

 

“It’s alright Regina. I’ll leave you to do your job, and when you call for me, I’ll do mine.” With that, she gathered the trash from Regina’s desk and left her office.

 

While Regina was pondering on the tone of Mal’s response to her harsh words, Granny informed her that the Nitwit was waiting on her appointment. Regina had been dreading this. Not only did she not want to waste her time with this nonsense, she certainly didn't want to hire _ her _ .

 

###  _ 16 months prior (1 Month before the Maine Caucus) _

 

“Ursula, please tell Merlin and Jefferson I’d like to see them in my office.”

 

The campaign staff had narrowed it down to two Senators and a Governor for the Vice President pick. Mal had given them her list of names, including the infamous Maine Senator Regina Mills. She had also let them put in their own suggestions. There had been three rounds of background checks and Mal had stated clearly what was to be non-negotiable. Since the Iowa Caucus, the list had gone from 15 to three. However, Mal was not surprised that Regina had survived this long. She knew her family very well and had been following her career closely for years. She leaned on her desk with the now short list in her hands, as the most reliable members of the campaign staff entered.

 

“Give me a quick run down.”

 

Merlin was first to speak: “Bill Thompson, Governor of Indiana, 56, strong ties to gun lobby but strong anti-drugs stance.” Merlin recited from memory. They had been going over the pros and cons of the candidates for weeks. Jefferson gave a displeased look and he continued.

 

“Erdman Penner, Senator from California, 44, strong pro-choice and gets us the moderates and independents.” 

 

Before he could speak again Jefferson stepped in: “Regina Mills, 37, Senator from Maine, strong for education and health care reform, gets us the women's vote and the latino vote, also she’s a Rhodes Scholar and accepted by both parties and...”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes at him: “We’ve been over this Jeff, she’s too young and bipartisanship won’t hold us over until November!”

 

Jefferson looked as if he were close to stomping his foot. “She’s not too young! And she’s the Majority Leader's favorite! You’re just against putting a woman minority in the White House!” If not for Mal’s immense self-control, her mouth would have fallen open. Leave it to Jefferson to make the first ever stupid remark he had made in this campaign, the most ludicrous thing anyone had said in about three months.

 

Merlin closed his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. “Wow... okay easy Madeleine Albright. You see me right? A black man? I’m all for it, I just don’t think it’s going to happen.”

 

“It will happen if we make it happen.” This was Mals calm response. “I’m entrusting you two with this. You’re both going to fly out and take some meetings. Gauge their attitudes and talk to their staff. I want to know what we're getting ourselves into.”

 

“Sorry, Merlin,” Jefferson said with a shameful look on his face, “I just think she has that something. I didn't mean to be an idiot.”

 

“Forget it, So who's going where?” He turned to Mal.

 

“Jefferson to Indiana and you to California.” She answered him while reaching for the intercom button.

 

“Ursula, arrange for Leo’s plane to fly me to that one-horse, backwards-ass town Regina Mills has her campaign HQs in, please.”

 

\-------

 

Mal looked out of the window of the BMW. The little town seemed quiet and quaint to her. Not in a condescending way, although she'd never say it aloud. It looked as if the whole town was an homage to the past. Frozen in time like amber. Small corner Mom and Pop shops, kids playing in yards. Mal knew why Regina was running her campaign out of this little gem of a town. It looked as if nothing could disturb the peace here. The Mills family had chosen to raise their children on an estate 10 miles outside of town. Strangers might have wondered how such a resilient woman had come from such a peaceful place. It was home to her and she was not ashamed of it. On the contrary, Mal knew that among the many, many things that could turn the wrath of Regina Mills against you was speaking ill of her hometown. For this reason, Mal made sure to do so whenever they saw each other. Even the name begged for mockery: Storybrooke. Utterly ridiculous.

 

The car pulled up to a storefront that was buzzing with staffers and volunteers.  Mal instructed the driver to pick her up in an hour and stepped out of the vehicle. She opened the glass door and addressed the first fresh-faced young woman she met: “I’m looking for Senator Mills.”

 

“Across the street.” said the blond without looking up from her computer and a with a wave of her hand in some indistinct direction.

 

“This is her campaign office. Why is she across the street?” Mal asked with growing irritation.

 

“It’s lunchtime lady, she’s across the street havin’ lunch.” was the equally annoyed answer.

 

“Alright,” Mal turned to leave, but before she did she looked the girl in the eyes and said cooly: “Sweetheart, when you get a chance tomorrow, ask one of your little friends to get you a newspaper and read the front page and then apologize to your boss for your rudeness.” 

 

She knew every newspaper in the country would be announcing their win tomorrow and she wanted to make sure to make a lasting impression on the disrespectful little twat. 

 

As she crossed the street and approached the little diner, “Granny’s”, she saw Regina sitting in a chair facing away from the window. She’d know that back anywhere, even after all these years. The bell on the door announced her arrival. She ignored the staring patrons as she walked straight up to Regina. Looking up, her eyes went wide with surprise, but she made no move to stand. 

 

Mal took a step closer: “What kind of mediocre campaign are you running, Mills? Lunch, in the middle of the day of all things.” Mal heard Regina scoff but was undeterred, “Completely unacceptable for the second-highest office in the country.”

 

Regina’s brow furrowed as Mal sat down. “Well, then it’s a good thing I’m only running for the Senate.”

 

“For now.” Mal said regarding the menu in front of her. Better to get right to the point. One of the things she appreciated about Regina was that there was no need for schmoozing or chitchat. Regina smirked at her. There was only one reason for Mal to be here and she didn’t quite understand why she had made the effort to come all the way here. She knew Regina’s answer to the question. 

 

“Would you like something to eat or are you still full from the souls of your enemies? I hear congratulations are in order.” Regina waved for the waitress.

 

“Not at the moment, and thank you.” Mal placed the colorful menu back in its rack.

 

“Missy, another coffee, and a refill for me please.”

 

“Of course Senator.” The young red head smiled and vanished into the kitchen.

 

“Mallory, why did you come all this way? I am fairly busy.” Regina was happy to see her but a phone call would have been nice, and much easier to to turn down an offer.

 

“The real question is, what are you busy with? You are an incumbent, running uncontested. Why campaign at all?” Mal knew the question would bug Regina as she had probably been asked it many times before. Regina respected the office itself: its traditions and felt she had a duty to her constituents. Mal, in turn, respected this about Regina, she disagreed with the notion of tradition and thought the voters were idiots, mostly, but she respected it all the while. 

 

“Maybe to remind them that they don’t have a choice.” Regina joked while taking a sip of her water.

 

“They might not have a choice, but you do, Princess.” Mal looked deep into her eyes.

 

“Mallory, what you’re proposing is completely ridiculous. Who else are you vetting?” she shook her head a bit. She couldn't believe they were even having this conversation.

 

Mal took a very serious tone: “The vetting is over and the Governor is very fond of you, Regina. You can achieve great things, if you want. You have until tonight to decide.” Mal made sure to make the ultimatum clear but non-threatening. 

 

“What happens tonight?” Regina challenged her. Mal gave her a knowing smile, she was expecting the stubborn women to put up a fight.

 

“Well first, I have dinner with your parents, and then you and I are getting on a plane to New Hampshire. If you’re saying no, you’re going to have to do it to the Governor's face.”

 

Regina’s face blanched, averting her eyes as anger was bubbling up in her. Mal realized her mistake almost too late.

 

“Regina, no! I’m not going to dinner for that.” She knew the complicated relationship the woman had with her mother. Regina gave her suspicious look. Mal could see her walls coming up fast.

 

“This is  _ your _ decision. Not your mother’s. We don’t want you if you don’t want to run. You know your mother would rip my heart out and feed it to the dogs if I came to town and didn’t see her, and although there would be nothing for them to eat, I prefer to stay on her good side.” 

 

Regina’s face softened at her antics but she remained alert.

 

“Who’s idea was this ?” She probed.

 

“The Governor takes all the decisions of the campaign very seriously.” Mal blocked.

 

“Ms. Von Dragon, that was certainly not an answer to my question.” Her face was of stone. Mal shifted in her seat as the waitress brought her a coffee and refilled Regina’s water.

 

“You’ll just have to ask him yourself.” Before Regina could retort that she was not to be ordered anywhere, her phone rang. The caller ID indicated her Mother.

 

“Excuse me.” She stepped to the back of the diner while Mal was happy to avoid the third degree. Mal’s driver pulled up to the curve. She regarded Regina nervously flexing her hand, with her back turned. ‘Better to leave the conversation on a positive note’ Mal thought.

 

“Hello, Mother.”

 

Her mother, informed her that she was to come to dinner tonight as they were expecting a guest and her father had requested her presence. Regina ground her teeth and promised to be punctual and appropriately dressed. So much for her autonomy. Behind her she heard the bell of the door, while her mother rambled on about polling data and tonight's menu. Regina ended the phone call and turned to see an empty table. She frowned. While walking back she realized that she had meant to say no to Mal, but would have expected a bit more effort on her part. Not only was she now alone at her table, but the bill had also been paid and there was a tarmac number and lift off time scribbled on a napkin. Just wonderful.

  
  
  
  
  


###  Present

Mary Margaret sat quietly, wringing her hands in her lap, while Regina looked over her credentials as if she had not been hand picked by the President. She wasn’t an impatient woman but Granny had told her that the interview was not going to be longer than five minutes. She and the Vice President had been sitting in silence for two minutes now. 

 

They felt like hours, and frankly she didn’t understand why she was being interviewed at all. Not that she was entitled to this job, she just thought that the woman sitting before her knew everything that was in her file already. 

 

Regina Mills had something about her that made you feel like even if you were the most insignificant person in the room, she saw right through you like an x-ray. She knew you; your hopes, dreams, and biggest weaknesses. Mary Margaret felt out of place the moment she stepped into the West Wing. The President had assured her that she was more than qualified and that this had nothing to do with his close friendship with her father. Politics ran in her blood, he had said. She was not so sure.

 

“I am not going to ask about what occurred in Congressman Midas’ office.” Regina said in a calm tone that MM thought might be a trap. She knew David’s ex wife was Regina’s Chief of Staff. She hadn’t expected to last long in her father's office. 

 

“I am not going to ask you about your mishap during the campaign, nor am I going to ask about your references.”  _ Oh God _  Mary Margaret thought. This woman made her so nervous. She felt a deep need to earn her approval even though they had hardly spoken during the months of campaigning. The longest conversation they had had was when Regina scolded her in front of half the campaign staff for telling voters the wrong caucus date. There were so many to remember…

 

“This work environment is high pressure, it’s fast and it’s demanding, so I’m going to ask you a simple question: Why do you do you think you deserve to be here?” Regina said closing her file. Mary Margaret bit her lip trying to decide between what the Vice President might want to hear and what was the “right” answer.

 

“Fast, dear, remember? I don’t have all day.” She looked amused, like Mary Margaret's failing was not only expected but welcome to her. This room was making her head spin and Regina was making her nervous and the seal on the carpet was mocking her. Had someone turned up the heat?

 

“I don’t,” she blurted out.  There was a silent moment. She should without a doubt not just leave that statement by itself.

 

“I mean, you and I both know why I’m here.” Regina’s eyebrows rose almost unnoticeably. “It’s not like you asked me here.” MM saw Regina’s jaw tighten. “Ma’am,” she added. 

 

Regina didn’t seem to be interested in speaking whatever cursed words were on her mind aloud, so MM continued rambling.

 

“I know there is possibly somebody more suited to work here and well, you don’t even like your own staff…”  _ Oh God Oh God  _ she was making it worse, “ not that that’s bad, you probably have your reasons, maybe their unproductive or something? I’m just saying if even they aren't what you want to work with why would I be it, right?”

 

“A point Ms. Blanchard, make it quick.” Regina sounded more annoyed than amused now.

 

“I think you’re stuck with me either way, but I learn fast and could be helpful if you get over the fact that you don’t like me.” She said faster than she had ever said anything in her life, hoping maybe The VP wouldn’t hear most of it. She didn’t dare look into the Vice President's eyes. Over the intercom Regina's secretary reminded her of the meeting she had to get to.  _ Saved by the bell? _ Mary Margaret thought. Regina stood from her chair and the MM did so automatically.

 

“You’re right. I don’t like you.” no such luck “You’ll be shadowing Ms. Lucas. I do not want to see or hear you until you have found a better answer to my question.” With that she left the office. Granny entered to lead her to the personnel office. It would not have surprised MM, if Granny had brought a chisel to free the stone she had surely turned into from the carpet. The Vice Presidential carpet. With the Vice Presidential Seal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter Eggs:   
> Bill Thompson was the voice actor for King Hubert and Erdman Penner a writer in the original Sleeping Beauty
> 
> (I'm going o tart doing this now cause there's a buuunch in this story)


	4. The Race for Excellence has no Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bill is put to a vote and Regina finds out something about Mal that throws her for a loop, also in the flashback we see how Mal and Regina first met.

As the Secretary of the Treasury drowned on about surplus and deficit possibilities, Regina glanced at her watch. It was time. The vote had begun. As she sat here listening to the awful imp spout numbers as if they meant anything, they were calling Senators on the hill one by one  to vote on what was the best chance for American public schools. 

 

She wondered how Gold had snuck this appointment past Granny’s sharp eye. He knew the vote would be today and he also knew she had been working harder than ever to get the Bill passed. There was no way she could deny his request. He had been her mentor for a long time and this was about federal finances. At least that was what the press would say if they got wind of her brushing him off. He had too much power for her to just ignore. The little hands on the purple watch her niece had given her for Christmas ticked away .

 

When Gold finally finished his two hour long meeting, with no input from her whatsoever, she politely escorted him out. Regina made her way to the mural room, where she knew Kathryn had instructed staffers to set up a T.V. so everyone could watch the vote. The halls were completely empty because most of the staff was on an airplane to China. She could hear loud voices and knew instantly it had to have been a close vote. She opened the door to a scene of complete chaos. In what she assumed had been no more than 30 minutes, the remaining staff of the White House had popped champagne, loosened ties and began a conga line through the West Wing. There was an immediate silence when she entered.

Regina pondered her options for action, but instead of reprimanding them she just raised an infamous eyebrow, smirked and said:”Sorry I’m late.”

 

Applause broke out coming first from Mal, Kathryn and Ruby and then with the entire room joining in. A secretary offered her a glass of champagne that she politely declined. Before she could commend the group for their hard work these past weeks, they went back to celebrating. It was a whirlwind, Kathryn putting on a lampshade as a hat and conducting a song, Ruby getting awfully close to a member of the White House Council, somebody was screaming the results in a conference call with Merlin and Jefferson and Regina just stood and watched. The drinks were cold, there was music and she even some party streamers.

 

“They wouldn’t believe you, Princess, if you tried to tell them this was a team effort.” Mal said in a low voice behind Regina, making her shudder.

 

“But it was.” She protested turning to meet Mal’s sapphire eyes. She was much closer than anticipated.

Mal gave her a genuine smile. Regina could see the pride there, of what they had done, together. But there was something else, not the relief Regina was feeling but something knowing as if she had expected nothing less. Of course .Mal had prepared the party in anticipation of the win. Regina felt a wave of affection and Mal’s look softened even more.

 

“ I know you believe that. Now come, I want to tell you something.”

 

There was a strange emphasis on the word  _ want _ , or at least it seemed that way to Regina. Mal lead her into an office somewhat farther from the mirral room; the noise. The walked silently. Mal put her glass down on what Regina identified as Ruby’s desk and motioned for Regina to sit on the couch opposite as she leaned against it. 

 

“I prefer to stand when receiving bad news.” Regina said crossing her arms and trying to put her game face on.

 

“Ever the pessimist.” Mal joked as she regarded Regina's stoic form, pushing off the desk and moving closer to her.

 

“What bad news could I possibly have on a day like today?” She asked taking another two steps towards Regina.

 

“You mean a day full of briefings, meetings and political strong arming?”  Regina asked.She was aware of the shrinking distance between them. She tried steadying herself. Another step from Mal.

 

“You know damn well this day will go down in history.” Mal didn’t want Regina belittling her accomplishment. Not today. Not this one. Another step. Regina didn’t budge.

 

“You did a great thing today.”Mal paused, as their faces were inches from each other. Mal being the taller of the two, even with Regina’s ridiculously high heels, tilted her head down just a bit, to look into Regina’s eyes. They had shifted from curious to intrigued. Mal took a calming breath and Regina uncrossed her arms, in anticipation.

 

“You know this…” another breath “... it’s going to affect so many-”

 

“ Madam Vice President.” It was Granny at the door frame. Regina closed her eyes trying to remember reality. How did this woman manage to  _ never _ make a sound and barge into offices that weren't even hers?

She turned so fast she might have given herself whiplash.

 

“Yes. Mrs. Lucas.” This situation needed to either be exited as fast as possible or be resumed as fast as possible, Regina didn’t know which she was hoping for more. Not that she had a choice.

 

“There is a reporter in your office who needs to speak to you immediately. Its urgent.”

 

“Now??” Regina’s voice was slightly off pitch.

 

“I’ll see you back at the party,” Mal said as she squeezed passed both Regina and Granny quickly. She was headed to the press room to put out the prepared statements on the bill to the remaining reporters. 

 

Regina frowned, had she misinterpreted the situation? She would have to wait to find out.

 

“Fine.” she grumbled as she followed Granny to the vestibule of her office, reluctantly.

 

“Mr. Locksley is waiting inside.” Granny said in a earnest voice and vanished faster than Regina could bark at her for letting the man in. She entered her office and saw Robin standing by a window. 

 

“Robin, this had better be important.” He turned to face her, but didn't smile. It had been two months since they had last seen each other and about 15 months since the break up.  

 

“Regina, I’m glad you came.”

 

“Well you basically ordered me in here so…” She wasn’t angry with him. She was angry with herself, but he was the easier target at the moment. 

 

“It is important, or else I would not have come. There’s a story-”

 

“Why aren't you going to Miss von Dragon about this? She is who you normally deal with, is she not?” Regina tried to hone in the venom in her voice. She saw Robin avoiding her eye, and give her a guilty side glance. 

 

“Because it’s about her.” He pressed out.

 

“What? What kind of story could you possibly have on the White House Press Secretary?”

 

He begged for her patience with sad eyes and hand gestures, she knew were meant to appease her. Once she had calmed a bit he continued to tell her about his colleague at the paper, a nice guy who had just had his second child. meaning that his first had to go into kindergarten, his wife apparently could not handle them both at home. 

 

“What does any of this have to do with Mallory?”

 

“Regina, she has a daughter.” His voice was clear. He faced her when he said the words and there was no stutter in his voice, yet she must have misunderstood him. He could not possibly have said what she thought she heard.

 

“A what? Mallory von Dragon? She has a WHAT?”

 

He continued to tell her that when enrolling his son in preschool some loud ass intern had, while praising the institution, mentioned how many famous people's children go there. Bob Dylan's youngest niece,the Mayor’s son and apparently, even the White House Press Secretary's daughter. 

 

“It didn’t hold much value at first glance, but I did some digging. She has a different last name, thats why nobody noticed before, but Mal comes and picks her up sometimes and the records show that-”

 

“No.” Regina said as if in answer to a question.

 

“Regina-” his voice was a mix between pleading and warning.

 

“No. Robin, she does her job. She does it extraordinarily well. It is a Press Secretary’s work and not her life that are the story. She is not the story Robin.” Her voice was stern and without room for negotiation.

 

“I agree, but Regina that’s not all. The girl’s other mother, she’s a Senator’s wife now.”

 

“What in God’s name-” She was now seriously agitated with this conversation. She didn’t understand why Robin would bring this to her of all people. Everyone knew of course that Mal had her little affairs, they had always been a thorn in her eye during the campaign, but she didn’t know she had gotten serious with anyone before. It was Robin’s turn to interrupt her.

 

“It's Senator Stefan Holmes.” He stated plainly.  _ Oh no  _ Regina thought. Stefan was stark anti-equal rights and strongly opposed to LGBT+ rights. She now understood. This would become a story whether she wanted it or not. Stefan had just run a brutal campaign on a “family values” platform. She would have li ked to rip his tongue out for many of his bigoted comments. 

 

The wife of pro-conversion therapy, newly elected republican Senator had a baby with one of the most liberal Press Secretaries to ever walk these halls, a confirmed lesbian? She could see the headlines flashing in front of her eyes. What about the girl, and Mal? They were about to get hit, and hard. Regina’s chest felt tight and her lungs were suddenly not as useful as she would have wished .  Regina tried to straighten her thoughts and come up with a plan. She could hear Robin talking as if in a distant haze.

 

“... you know I can’t just bury this, too many people know about it now, Regina. For you, you know I would, but I can’t. I came to you first, I knew you’d know what to do” She couldn’t focus on his rambling right now.

 

“I need time.” Was all she said. She had to find a way to fix this and keep it from exploding in Mal’s and the administrations face. The press would have a field day.

 

Robin seemed to understand that his input was no longer needed and had prepared for this. He knew Regina well and if anything could be said about her, it was that she had a clear head during a crisis.

 

“I can give you three days, then I have to file it. I’ve already spoken to my editor.” He wanted to tell her that he was sure nobody else would pick it up in that time. He wanted to tell her he was sorry and he knew this was an awful situation, but as always Regina knew those things already. He could see her extraordinary mind working and her defenses, both personal and professional jumping into place. She didn’t argue with him. She did what needed to be done.

 

“Fine. But if anything gets out before that, you and your little paper won’t see press credentials to the White House until the next guy moves in.” She said calm and dry. Any Vice President could certainly cause a papers credentials to be taken away, and Regina most certainly wouldn’t hesitate to take away the New York Times’. 

 

There was no bluff. He nodded and walked towards the door.

 

“Oh and Robin,” He was surprised and faced her again :“If you or anyone of your so called photographers go anywhere near that child, I will destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.”

 

And just like that she was done with him. She took a seat behind her desk and opened her laptop to begin work. He would have liked to argue that he was a father and would never stand for anything like that, but he knew that she meant business, so he just quietly ducked out of the room without another word.

 

He left her there tired and frustrated and trying to come up with a plan how to avoid this. As she sat in her big leather chair, her brain was going 100 miles a minute. She should have been spitting out exit strategies, tactics to lessen the media blow but all she could think of was Mal and the little girl. She had known the woman for so long but now came to realize that she knew next to nothing about her personal life. Why had Mal not told her? Did they maybe not have as close a bond as Regina thought? Then her mind turned darker, perhaps Mal had not trusted her with the information, maybe she had thought it best to keep the child as far away from Regina as possible, just as Regina had accused Robin of doing with Roland. The age-old fear began to creep up in Regina. What if she was not good enough to interact with anyone’s children, what if she was not good enough _ period _ . Regina gave her best effort to try to focus on the problem at hand. This was not about her, or her insecurities. It was about Mal and what could be done to protect her and the girl.

 

Just as Regina began to wonder about her, she realized she hadn't even ask Robin how old she was, much less her name, but then again it would have seemed strange asking Robin about Mal’s daughter. Mal had a daughter. A daughter in Kindergarten…

 

“Do you need anything Regina?” It was Granny, with her talent for sneaking up on Regina. And she must have been there a few seconds, maybe even waiting outside the office, because she had a concerned look on her face and she used Regina's first name. It sounded almost like a pet name when she said it. Not just because of the affectionate tone but because she used it so seldomly. It was always ‘Ms.Vice President’ or before that ‘Senator’ or even before that ‘Madame Mayor’. Regina attempted to remember what Granny had called her before she had become somebody with a title, befor the offices and the power, when she was just the nobody she still felt like right in this moment.

  
  


###  _ About 19 years prior _

“Stop fidgeting girl! Your mother is gonna’ have a cow if your wrinkle that dress.” Regina didn’t dare roll her eyes in full view of Granny. She felt uncomfortable and trapped in this giant cream-puff of a dress. It was a horrible shade of baby blue and made too much noise when she walked. Her hair was cascading down her back, straightened of course, as her mother had demanded. This was, after all, a formal event  and her curls had no place in professional life. 

 

They entered the ballroom. Regina to the right, Granny hardly holding on to her little whirlwind, Ruby. She had spotted someone she knew and was eager to escape...

 

“Look Granny, it’s Snow! Can I go play pleaaasssee?” Her voice turned whinney for just a second before Granny gave her a stern look.

 

“In a minute. I want you to stay with Regina for a little bit, at least pretend you received some home training?”

 

Ruby scrunched up her nose and swung her arms from side to side. She was too tall for her age and her limbs still looked too long, her hair had been left down because no updo could withstand her activity.

 

When Granny had started working for Regina’s mother, 2 years ago, she had envied Ruby’s carelessness and her freedom.  Now she realized that although Granny kept her on a short leash, Ruby was allowed to express herself in whatever way she chose. 

 

Right now, she was choosing to rock from one foot to the other impatiently, unseen by Granny who was searching for Cora in the crowd. Regina would have pittied the wild child, but she knew that Granny’s words came from a place of love. Nothing else in existence could keep Ruby from running off; Granny’s tough love. Even that was bound to find its limits as the girl grew impatient so Regina intervened.

 

“Ruby, look they have punch and little cakes over there why don’t we get something to eat before you go play with your friend?” The 10-year old relented as Regina took her by the hand. She knew Granny had to check in with her parents and she was glad to find somewhere different to be in that moment. They had arrived earlier. Children were unwelcome at the beginning ceremony, and Regina had opted to ride with Granny instead of spending even more time listening to speeches.

 

As Granny crossed the ballroom full of well dressed men and women to report to Cora, standing close to the bar in a conversation with the freshly elected Congressman, Regina pondered the reason for her presence here. Her mother insisted she attend this gathering. It was nonsensical to her, to have these parties at all. Celebrating an election win was like a elementary schooler dancing around singing “I won and you lost”. 

As she walked hand in hand with Ruby to the buffet, she felt incredibly uncomfortable. Her mother was well known in these circles. Cora Mills had her hand in every democratic state election she could talk her husband into funding. 

 

Everyone seemed to know who they were and who their children were. In absence of her sister Zelen, Regina was the one to bear the cross of whispers and stares tonight. 

 

Once Ruby was fed and Regina asked her about her new track running shoes, she was much more manageable. Regina almost hoped that remaining engulfed in a conversation with a child would scare off the party guests from approaching her. No such luck.

 

“Well, what a pretty picture this is.” The Congressman had wandered over and was now blocking Regina's line of sight. 

 

“Your mother informed me that you are pre-law at Harvard, but she must be mistaken, as it seems you’re going into teaching.” He chuckled, spitting the last word as if it were an insult. It took all her self control not to grimace at his “joke” but she could see her mother’s eyes across the room, speaking volumes, giving directions.

 

So she mustered up a fake laugh and said:”Well the children are the future, are they not?”. She prayed Ruby would pick this moment to inform her that she needed to use the facilities, but as she looked down the girl had evidently found a string on her dress that was much more interesting than the conversion Regina was about to have. Regina couldn’t blame her. 

 

As the congressman drowned on about his accomplishments in the election, Regina noticed a figure moving towards them. Mallory von Dragon. She recognized the blond woman dressed in a dark blue suit immediately. Mallory had made quite the scandal. She had worked on the congressman's campaign, and even played a relatively important role for such a young advisor, but now it was reported that she refused to work for his office. 

 

Cora had gone from praising the young woman to using her as an example to scare Regina. How foolish of her to make herself so needed and then when it came time to reap the benefits she bailed. Regina was to learn from the “grave mistake” Mallory had made. She couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever even be in a position to make such a choice. Mallory was still causally approaching the conversation. Just as Regina thought she was going to address her, she crouched down.

 

“Hi Ruby, I’m Mal, your Granny was just telling me about how fast you can run!”

 

Ruby’s eyes were suddenly lit like a Christmas tree, and the congressman turned to look in surprise. 

 

“Yeah, I’m on the track team now.” Ruby said proudly.

 

“That’s really great. You know, I think I saw Snow White looking for you earlier? Maybe you can show me how fast you can find her?” Ruby though for about half a second. She didn’t even wait to answer, she just sprinted away as fast as her dress would let her.

 

Mal stood slowly, smoothed her dark blue slacks down, straightened her tie and without so much as a glance for Regina said:”Congressman, if you’ll allow, Ms. Mills and I have a previous conversation to finish.” 

 

Regina was whisked away while the man stood looking befuddled with an open mouth.

Once they were out of earshot and Regina had regained her power of speech, Mal took a step back to fully appreciate Regina’s appearance. With a not so subtle blush forming, Regina found it hard to speak. 

 

Without much thought she said the first thing that came to her mind.

 

“You lied!”

 

“I don’t think politics is in your future Regina, somebody should tell your mother.” She seemed amused at that and it was making Regina angry.

 

“I was in the middle of a conversation, and I don’t even know you and... and you will tell my mother nothing!” Mal was surprised at how easy it was to goad this girl.

 

“Well, aren’t you just Mommy’s little princess? A simple thank you would be appropriate.” Mal could tell from Regina’s face expression that she was about to get much more agitated.

 

“Hmm or, on second thought, you’re probably Daddy’s, that temper and your mother don’t mix well am I right?”

 

When Regina finally got a word in she had to be careful not to alert the people around her.

 

“I am nobody’s princess!”she hissed. for some reason they were still walking toward the hall and away for the masses

 

“That dress says otherwise.” Mal laughed. She had obviously hit the nail on the head.

 

“What would you know! Your career is about to go up in flames!” Regina was now so angry her voice had gotten quiet.

 

“Is that what you think, or is it what your mother thinks?” It was a genuine question. Mal had heard that Zelena, was the more outspoken of the Mills sisters and that Regina was her mother’s perfect puppet. She didn’t believe a word of that. Mal had crossed the hall looking at Regina talk to little Ruby under her mother’s clearly disapproving eye. There was defiance in Regina. Maybe not in her words but in her actions.

 

“I think… I think that he must have done something, something awful, for you to leave his team now.” Now it was Regina’s turn to hold the hammer. The congressman had taken Big Pharmas money without Mal’s knowledge, while promising healthcare reform to his constituents. There was however no way the girl could know that.

 

“Maybe I’m just moving on to bigger and better things?” Mal said sarcastically. She wanted to see how far Regina would question things and contradict her.

 

“Then the congressman would have announced your departure with you. You’d have his blessing. But you don’t.” She was right again. That was how Mal had wanted it, but the bastard had said if she was going to be naive she’d have to go it alone.

 

“I rescind, maybe your mind does have a talent for politics.” And with on look, most of the anger Mal had stirred in Regina was suddenly and unexpectedly gone.

 

There was a jazz song playing. She couldn’t recall the title, but she loved it. She swayed slightly, distracted. Mal cocked her head and her eyes shone with mischief her full lips still in that provoking smirk.

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

She would be lying if she said she didn’t want to dance with this infuriating, beautiful woman, but she didn’t think it a good idea to dance with a woman at a relatively conservative political function. Her mother would-

 

“Where have you been, girl? Your mother is looking for you.” Granny’s timing was impeccable. She must have had a little bell go off in her head that indicated when one of  _ her _ girls was about to get herself into trouble.

 

“You owe me dance, Princess.” Mal said with a smirk as she turned and waved to a black haired women on the other side of the hall.

  
  
  
  



	5. Kill the Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Merlin have a little chat and Regina "deals" with the situation in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of bi-phobia, avoid it by skipping ahead to the first break

###  Present

Mal nervously shifted in the large leather chair. As she waited for the call to connect, she eyed a silver letter opener on the desk. Suddenly the dial tone was gone.

 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Merlin said groggy and irritated, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Do you?” Mal replied. She knew they had been in the air for nearly five hours now. With another nine hours to go and almost as many time zones ahead of them.

 

“You know damn well I don't keep track of that nonsense. I eat when I'm hungry and sleep when I'm tired and when we land, Jeff tells we what time it is, I adjust my watch and keep it moving.” He said not even bothering to look at his watch.

 

“Well it’s in the afternoon here.” Mal informed him.

 

“Okay …” He waited for the point and hoped it would come soon. Obviously it wasn't an urgent call.

 

“I may have made a mistake” She decided to ease him into the conversation. No need to upset a man stuck on a plane in the middle of the atlantic.

 

“Political or personal?” Not that it made much of a difference for him. He approached both with the same problem solving skills. And seeing as he and Mal had been friends for longer than they had worked together it could go either way.

 

“Both?” Mal said unsure. It remained to be seen.

 

“Oh joy. Please explain.” He said dryly. He had gotten up from his seat and was moving from the hall into one of the offices that Air Force One had to offer. There was a pause.

 

“Wait. Are you in my office?” His voice took an accusatory ton.

 

Mal bit her lip and shifted her weight.

 

“You are! A man can’t fly to China without having his office invaded. I haven't even been gone a day!” His brow was furrowed. He was only half kidding.

 

“How could you possibly-” She didn’t have a chance to finish.

 

“You better not be in my damn chair!”

 

“Fine.” She got up from his very comfortable chair and moved to the couch in the corner.

 

“I swear you’ve had your eye on that office since we moved in.”

 

“Yes, because what I really want is to work 10 feet from the Oval.” She said sarcastically and paused.

 

“Anyway... After the vote, the VP and I-” she began.

 

“Oh lord,” Merlin muttered under his breath.

 

“Nothing happened!” Mal said defensively. Merlin was part of the small group of people in her life that could make her feel guilty. He knew her too well and too long.

 

“Just the fact that you have to say that means something did. So what's the issue?” He asked leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, closing his eyes to avoid looking at the giant Presidential Seal on the wall. It was everywhere on this damned plane, even the salt packets and he needed to approach this as her friend, not as the Chief of Staff.

 

“You mean aside from the political fall-out it would have?” Mal asked.

 

“Obviously!” He said opening his eyes for a moment just to roll them at that ridiculous question.

 

“Well we both know I’ve always pegged Regina for Bi... And I don't know…” She was uncertain how to word her concern. Something that practically never happened to her. Finding the right words was her job.

 

“Stop. Let me just stop you right there, before some biphobic shit comes out your mouth.” He said taking a deep breath.

 

”I wasn't-” She attempted to say. But was interrupted once again.

 

“Let me ask you a couple questions. Did you call  _ me _ on Air Force to get my bisexual approval card? Did you call me because I’m married to a pansexual? And does your ‘iunno’ lead to ‘I’m not sure how to handle it?’” He was ready to go in on her. He felt it was a friend's duty to make sure their friends stayed in line. Their friendship in particular was built on brutal honesty. 

 

“ _ Really _ ? I called you because you are one of the wisest people I know this has nothing to do with your or Ursula's orientation. I need your help. You’ve gotten to know Regina this last year and a half.” She knew she sounded narrow minded. She wanted his help, and there was truth is his accusation.

 

“Not as well as you have…” Merlin joked. He wanted to make sure Mal knew she had messed up, but he was not  _ too _ angry because he suspected there was more too it.

 

“Merlin.” She warned.

 

“Fine. Answer the last question.” He said.

 

“I don’t know what she expects from me.”

 

“That's bullshit and you know it. I'm actually starting to think this is more of a Rosa thing than a bisexual thing.” He knew Mal hated it when he brought up her Ex.

 

“Of course it’s not a bi thing! I could care less who she's been with, I'm concerned with who she’ll want to be with in the future.” there was worry in her voice now.

 

“Ah, the typical ‘burned once before lesbian’ defence. Listen here. This is in your head and has nothing to do with her. If the two of you actually commit to whatever the hell you’re doing,  political suicide aside, then this is something  _ you _ have to get over.” 

 

“I know.” Mal said pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“I know you know. You just like me to tell you anyway. Now get off the damned phone until there is some real progress. This line if for actual political emergencies not potential ones.” he reminded her.

 

“Good night Merlin.” she said resigned.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

The phone clicked and they were disconnected.

 

\---------

 

Walking into the West Wing the next morning Regina couldn’t help but notice the silence. Normally the hussle and bussle of staffers, secretaries and tourists groups made enough noise to cancel out her thoughts. Not today. Most of the staff was in Beijing with the President. Even her security detail was awfully quiet today.

 

As Regina passed the armed Marine in the hall, she admitted to herself that form once, Ms. Swan’s chatter would have been greatly appreciated. Of course she would never voice such a thing to the agent herself, but it didn’t matter because Ms. Swan never had the early morning shift. She would come in at the shift change at 8:30. Emma Swan had a young son and Regina thought it unbelievable that the Special Agent in Charge did not take that into account when planning shifts. 

 

Of course, Regina had changed that with a little talk to the Director of Secret Services. Children should have time with their mothers. This was Regina’s thought as she opened today's briefing books at her desk. It always came back to mothers and children. Since yesterday when she had received the news from Robin, all her thoughts lead back to Mal and her daughter. 

 

She had stayed in her office until late in the night debating the political options. There was little she could do by herself but she was not nearly ready to discuss this with anyone else. Regina knew that the team would have to be informed, phone calls would have to be made, several interviews planned and statements prepared. All of this without even haven spoken with Mal herself. Regina was apprehensive at best. Discussing the situation would make it real and she was not sure what would happen then. It would be out of her hands. There was a knock at her door and Ruby entered.

 

“Good morning Madam Vice President.” She sounded chipper and Regina could see Mary Margaret, lurking in the background, through the unclosed door.

 

“Morning Ruby.” she said.

 

“Anything new on the agenda today?” Ruby asked, dropping what Regina assumed was the final version of the President's address to the Chinese press, on her desk. Usually there was almost friendly banter between the two. They had known each other so long, Ruby considered Regina family.

 

“I have a security briefing in 10 minutes but after I get back we need to set up a conference call with Merlin and Jefferson. I’ll be unavailable for about two hours for lunch.” She could not keep putting this off.

 

“Is something wrong?” Ruby asked suddenly concerned.

 

“There have been some… developments that need to be discussed. I need you to put some researchers on Stefan Holmes and his wife.”

 

“The Senator?” Ruby knew Regina well and was surprised by her lack of explanation.

 

“Less questions more actions Ms. Lucas.” Regina said curtly.

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Ruby said and exited the office ducking her head.

 

Regina could hear her ask her grandmother why Granny didn’t warn her this was going to be _ that _ type of a day. Regina couldn’t muster up the energy to be angry with her because it was indeed going to be  _ that _ type of day. A bit later she made her way to the Roosevelt Room where her briefing was about to start. Behind her she heard Mal call her name. Instead of turning she hurried her steps and closed the door behind her once inside the room.  _ Coward _ she scolded herself.

 

\---------

 

When Regina emerged from the briefing room  nearly two hours later, she took a quick look left and right. 

 

“The coast is clear, Boss.” 

 

Emma chuckled. It was her job to protect this woman, and she would give her life to do so, but sometimes she wondered about the goings on of the West Wing if the two smartest people in it were acting like complete idiots. 

 

On her way in this morning Mallory had made a backhanded comment about the VP ignoring her. No more than 10 words were spoken but they set Emma on edge. A bad day for Regina was a bad day for the whole West Wing. She had been waiting for the Vice President for about an hour outside the Roosevelt Room pondering if and how to broach the subject. She had landed on humor, more specifically sarcasm. It was, after all, this administration's preferred method of communication.

 

“Thank you Ms. Swan.” Regina said absentmindedly.

 

_ Uh oh _ . No snide remark, no quip, not even a thinly veiled insult. Emma followed Regina back to her office silently. It seemed as if there was nothing she could do to ease the Vice Presidents tension at the moment.  _ Must just be that kind of day _ she thought.

  
  



	6. Three may Keep a Secret, if Two of Them are Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Regina's first day on the campaign, also the senior staff has a meeting to discuss the situation.

###  _ 11 months Prior _

It was an unbelievably hot day in July when Regina Mills joined the campaign. Unofficially of course. Her decision had been made months ago. Now, however, the planning began. Opinions were coordinated, rallies organized statements and speeches written. They were announcing to the Press in a week and a half and until then the element of surprise was key. For this reason Regina had sent Ruby to the White Campaign headquarters;  to coordinate with Merlin, Jefferson and Mallory. 

 

Ruby had been in the political arena for several years now and was doing well for herself, but it was mostly local. Not many people in D.C. knew who she was or of her connection to Regina. This made her the perfect candidate to join the team inconspicuously. Ruby believed that not only this, but also the fact that she was in the small circle of people Regina trusted, influence her boss’s choice. She was proud to have the women's respect and trust. 

 

She had been working hard the last 2 months to take up as much information and gain experiences working with the campaign. Jefferson had taken her under his wing and showed her quite a few things. She had gotten in animated discussions with Merlin about ethics. She had quickly learned that not everything was as it seemed in this campaign. Leo White was more a face for the posters than a candidate and while Merlin was the Campaign Director, the one with all the pull was Mal. 

 

Ruby watched from afar how Mal operated. She suspected that the older woman had little to no interest in being the public face of a campaign. Mal didn't shy away from the limelight, but Ruby knew she was controversial to say the least and it was the smart choice to keep in the background as long as their win wasn’t guaranteed. She also felt that Mal’s background acting might have a personal aspect to it, but she didn’t know the woman well enough to be sure. She did, however know Regina very well.  _ Control freak. _

 

Ruby gave daily reports to Kathryn, who was Regina’s Chief of Staff and doubling as the Senator's Campaign Manager, and weekly reports to Regina herself. Ruby was to be her eyes and ears, while she could not be there herself. That part of Ruby’s job was over the second Regina burst through the door of the Campaign's Michigan office that day in July.

 

There was nothing discrete about Regina’s entrance. The hot summer air rushing into the air conditioned office and her confident stance added to the consequent shock. Secretaries fled and staffers shrunk by a foot as she took large strides towards Ruby. Saying Regina was all bark and no bite would have been an understatement, nevertheless Ruby understood that she put a little extra into her performance that day to set the tone. Regina Mills was not going to be some accessory on the ballot. 

 

“Ms. Lucas, is Ms. von Dragon in?” Her voice was not as loud as it could have been but she was definitely projecting. Ruby had to control her eye roll at the title and the grandstanding. They had worked together for 10 months now, and while taking orders from Regina daily it was easy to forget the times when Regina had consoled her after a scraped knee or joined her in jumping on the bed. This however, was a new level of professionalism.

 

“Right through here Senator.” 

 

Under the scared side glances of her new colleagues, Ruby lead Regina into the back of the offices to where Mal was working on the foreign policy position. After officially introducing Regina to both Merlin and Jefferson; Regina made it her business to know everyone on the campaign, they entered Mal’s office. 

 

“You’re two hours early, and scaring my staff half to death.” Mal said not even looking up from her paperwork.

 

“There is work to be done.” Regina answered as if that were an explanation.

 

“Ruby, have Ursala bring me the tax plan, the Senator wants to get directly to work, apparently.”

 

Ruby nodded and shut the door behind her. She caught Mal’s comment though the door. 

while she headed to the secretary's desk.

 

“If you don’t slow down you’re going to give yourself burnout, Princess.”

 

Ruby thanked her excellent hearing for that little snippet. She was expecting the women to bump heads regularly, knowing Regina’s temper and Mal’s sharp tongue. She was however surprised Mal didn’t even wait for Regina to sit down to begin verbally challenging her. From what Ruby had gathered in the months she had spent with Regina in D.C., most of the political world had taken to calling her ‘The Evil Queen’. Apparently she had started her bid as Senator of Maine as a royal pain in the ass to Republicans and Democrats alike.  _ How fitting  _ Ruby though. Mal herself was know as the scariest bitch around with the nickname ‘The Dragon’. A meeting of equals.

 

As Ruby relayed Mal’s wishes to Ursula, whose husband stepped behind her with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“Shit’s about to get interesting.” Merlin laughed.

 

“Watch your mouth.” Ursula warned him. She picked up the binder containing the tax plan and headed where Ruby had just come from.

 

“You didn’t tell me it was going to be battle of the fucking titans Lucas!” Merlin accused Ruby. 

 

She had let only little information slip about Regina during her time here. Every one, Mary Margaret especially, had been trying to pry information from her for weeks.

 

“You should listen to your wife.” She said with a smirk and went back to work.

  
  
  


###  Present

Back in her office Regina was waiting for both Kathryn and Ruby to arrive, and the White House operator to to connect her to Beijing. She wondered how long she’d be able to hide from-, no, avoid Mal. Regina Mills did not hide. She  _ avoided _ . Like a coward. She knew it wouldn’t be long. Despite what people thought the West Wing was tiny place. At least it felt like it.

 

During her sleepless night Regina had come up with a 3 point plan to deal with the media fall out of Robin’s article. She knew even though there were still issues between them that he would help in what little way he could, he was reliable. Mal would have to play along as well, but above all she relied on Ruby and her investigating. In her briefing she had decided that although the plan was not exactly ethical, the ends justified the means.

 

Kathryn and Ruby entered her office and Merlin and Jefferson were now on speakerphone.

 

“I called this meeting because a situation has arisen that we need to deal with in a timely manner in order to avoid a media frenzy. Yesterday after the vote, Robin Lockleys came to me with some personal information about Mallory, that could potentially cause a problem.”

 

There was a lack of surprise in Ruby’s and Kathryn’s face that worried Regina. They had without a doubt noticed that not ALL the senior staff was present.

 

“You mean  Shady Groves Rehab?” Merlin asked over the speaker. Regina’s forehead scrunched up.

 

“No, she’s talking about that thing with the Attorney General’s Wife.” said Kathryn.

 

“Or maybe her run in with the Head of the Treasury?” Jefferson's voice sounded amused.

 

“What? No! None of that. Although I am going to need detailed reports of all of those ...incidents, seeing as I have no idea what all of you are talking about!” Regina closed her eyes to try and refocus. She hoped this wouldn’t turn into a snowball situation.

 

“No, no.” She shook her head. “ It was revealed to me that Mallory has a daughter, apparently in the same Kindergarten as a Times reporter's child. This fact itself would probably make for a slow news day, but the child’s other mother is Senator Stefan Holmes’ wife.”

 

Regina saw the smile slip from Ruby’s face and Kathryn’s eyebrows rise in shock.

 

“Okay so you’re saying the Times knows about Lily and now we need to fix this before it becomes a thing.” Merlin concluded. 

 

Regina took a second to understand his words.

 

“Wait, you knew about this?” she asked dumbfounded.

 

“Of course I knew about it, I’m the kid’s Godfather! So what’s the plan? I suspect you have one, and that’s why you waited this long to tell us.” He said calmly. She could tell he was annoyed at being kept out of the loop.  She didn’t much care for his feelings at the moment.

 

“And you didn’t think to tell me? Who else knows?”

 

“Nobody asked. Ursula, me and the Head of the Treasury. Which is incidentally what their run is was about.” Regina’s mouth stood open “Oh and you’re mother.” 

 

She didn’t know what to say.

 

“Okay, let’s not dwell on the past. What’s the plan Regina?” Jefferson tried his best at a diplomatic voice.

The Vice President drew a deep breath. She would deal with  _ that _ later.

 

“Merlin needs to inform the President, Robin has put the story on hold for another two days. We’ll put out a statement of support: her life choices, matter of public record etc and have someone else do the briefings until everything has calmed down. Mal will do one interview, live but predetermined questions. Maybe Walters or Oprah, nobody political.” 

 

Regina paused as if she dared someone to interrupt her. She received silence from all and a sceptical look from Ruby and Merlin. She knew herself that dragging Mal in front of a camera to talk about her personal life was going to be like pulling teeth from a dragon.

 

“Now the main issue is going to be Stefan. He will probably try and use this for his platform. He doesn’t seem like the type to put family before votes so Ruby did some digging. I’m sure we can find something he’d rather not have out in public. Something that’s going to stop him from voicing his opinion and praising the reforming powers of his...uhm...charm.” Regina said disgusted.

 

“Mal’s not gonna stand for that, she is going to flip when-” but Merlin didn’t have a chance to finish.

Like Beetle-juice Mal appeared in that moment. Not bothering to knock. Her face revealed nothing.

 

“Did I miss a memo?” She said referring to the meeting being held without her. There was a silence that was beyond awkward, in which Ruby and Kathryn exchanged looks. Mal looked down to see the speaker light on the phone blink. Even Merlin and Jefferson were at a loss for words so Regina jumped in.

 

“No.” she said avoiding eye contact. “We know how much you hate discussing healthcare reform so we thought we’d spare you.”

 

Mal was clearly not buying it. A conference call to China in the middle of the day to discuss future legislation...Not Regina’s finest hour.

 

“Well… how kind. Thank you Madam Vice President.” Another pause.

 

“I was just going to ask about lunch.” Mal said cautiously.

 

“Zelena is coming.”

 

“I have a speech to finish”

 

“I have to see the Greek ambassador.”

 

“We’re in China.”

 

The senior staff spoke in unison, falling over themselves to create excuses.

 

“Okay then...I’ll just have take out with Ursula.” Mal concluded. An idiot could see something was up. When no answer came and the women just continued standing there she shook her head and exited the office. When she had left. Merlin was the first to find his voice.

 

“Smooth ladies. Very smooth.”

 

“You didn’t exactly speak up!” Kathryn spat.

 

“Well obviously Regina hasn’t told her yet so maybe…” Jefferson intersected. A fight was the last thing they needed now. United we stand and all that.

 

“I will inform her after my lunch.” Regina said clenching her jaw.

 

“I’m gonna brief the President ASAP and Jefferson will call some news outlets, discreetly of course, but Regina, she won’t go for it.” Merlin warned.

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. There is enough to be done without her agreement. Ruby write some statements for The President and I, and get working on one liners that we can all say to the press. Supportive but non-engaging.” Regina was back in her element. She would worry about getting Mal on board after this was delegated. 

 

“Kathryn I need you to bring Ashley up to speed, she’ll be briefing from tomorrow on.” She said. 

Granny knocked and entered the office.

 

“Your sister just checked in at the front gate.” She said with a grim look on her face. She and Zelena had never gotten along.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Lucas, we were just finishing up anyway.” Ruby and Kathryn were preparing to leave.

 

“Oh and Regina, when you get around to telling Mal, please also tell her to return my fucking letter opener.” Merlin’s tone had shifted from tense to humours. The little light on the speaker went out indicating the end of the call. Well at least he was enjoying this, Regina thought. He was probably relieved  _ he _ didn’t have to break the news to Mal.


	7. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina spends her lunch with Zelena and Robin before telling Mal the bad news. Flashback to the day Regina started on the White campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelena's daughter has no relation whatsoever to Robin Locksley

After everyone had left her office Regina sat brooding over her plan. If it didn’t work they would have a scandal on their hands. The administration couldn’t afford to lose conservative support at such an unstable time. The right would be looking for a excuse to get back at them for their win on the Future Bill. Mal would just have to swallow her pride and do what was necessary. Hopefully, if they handled this right, that little girl’s life would be back to normal in a matter of weeks, maybe even days. Just as that thought crossed her mind her office door opened and a tiny dervish sped through it.

 

“Aunt Gina!” Her niece screeched as she crossed the office space and jumped on Regina’s lap.

 

“My little bird,” Regina said with the first smile of they day. Her older sister entered the office and dropped her bag on the couch, before she gracelessly plopped down next to it.

 

“We’ve been very excited all day.” Zelena said giving Regina a look to make sure she knew who’s fault that was.

 

“Mummy said we couldn’t come until late, late, late!” Robin said inspecting Regina's wrist to make sure her Aunt was wearing her gift. 

 

“Well, I am very happy you came. I’ve missed you!” Regina said genuinely. Zelena tried to avoid D.C. whenever possible, because she felt the the comparison with her sister weighed her down here more than anywhere else. 

 

“Do you wanna know what happened at school yesterday?” Robin asked, glossing over Regina’s comment. 

 

“Of course. Tell me everything about it.” She said. Not there was anything she could have said to stop the girl’s chatter. As Robin went on about her school day, her teacher and her choice of colors for the art project, Granny came in and brought the lunch Regina had ordered. She then brought and a small wooden folding table and chair for Robyn. While her daughter was telling an animated story about a worm she had found in the back yard, Zelena set up the table for lunch.

 

“Alright, Munchkin it’s time for lunch. Come sit here and eat you sandwich.” Zelena said.

 

“Okay Mummy.” Robin climbed off Regina’s lap, straightened her little pink dress and sat on the tiny chair provided for her. Zelena sat in the chair across  the Regina’s desk and proceeded to unpack her own lunch.

 

“So, do you want to tell me what’s got your panties in a twist or are we going to pretend you’re fine?” She asked her younger sister.

 

“I don’t know what you mean. I am fine.” Regina said making a face.

 

“Liar.” Zelena hissed

 

“You are too nosy for your own good. I’m fine, it’s just work.” Regina said, looking over to Robin who was completely preoccupied with her lunch.

 

“No, it’s not, that’s not your ‘the world is ending and I have it under control’ face. It’s more like the one you used to make when I wouldn’t let you play with me. Your moppy.”

 

“I am no such thing!” Regina said incredulous “And for the record, I was not angry because you wouldn’t play with me, I was irate at you taking  _ my _ toys!” 

 

“Mother always bought you the better things. Favorite” Zelena said plainly as if it were a clear explanation.

 

“That is not true. And even if it was, she was also much tougher on me than you.” Regina argued.

“No fighting.” little Robin said not even bothering to look up from her sandwich. She was used to the bickering. It was part their routine. She didn’t mind it usually, but she did want to eat her PB&J in peace today.

 

“We’re sorry angel.” Regina said. She meant it. When Robin was born she and Zelena had promised to get over their childhood differences and be the family they had always yearned for. 

 

“Yes we are. Your Aunty will be honest now.” Zelena said with a fake smile towards Regina. Of course she had to have the last word in this. Regina shook her head. She hated it when her sister was right. and she was right in this instance. As she watched Robin eat with all her tiny fingers on the sandwich as if it would fall apart at any minute a thought invaded her mind.

 

“Did you ever think I’d be a bad influence on her?” Regina asked tilting her head towards the child.

 

“What?” Zelena was thoroughly confused.

 

“Did you ever think that it’d be better to limit contact with me?” Regina rephrased, looking into her sister’s eyes.

 

“Not for a moment.” Zelena said suddenly serious “Is this about our mother?” Zelena had accepted that their problems generally were, especially their insecurities.

 

“Do you remember, Ruby’s 9th birthday?” Regina asked.

 

“Sure, we had a pool party for her, one of the seldom years I was allowed home for the whole summer.” Zelena sounded bitter, as she often did when remembering her time in the british boarding school.

 

“Mother pulled me aside before the cake was cut, and said that I shouldn’t spend so much time with Ruby. I was a bad influence on her and now that she was getting older she’d be better off not being around me so much.”

 

Regina became quiet as she remembered the pain she had felt that day. The pain she had felt the following years doing her best to distance herself from the sweet girl.

 

“She was messing with you Regina. You know that right?” Zelena sounded puzzled.

 

“Everything she said when we were younger was to mess with our heads.” she said with a dry laugh, “Come on, you’re the smart one, you know this.”

 

While she said this Robin had finished her lunch. She used her napkin as her mother had taught her, and looked up at the two women she loved most in the world. She used the moment her mother spoke and her Aunt was distracted to slip next to her unnoticed. In the pause that followed she climbed back on her Aunt’s lap and hugged her as tight as she could.

 

Regina was startled, Robin was so quiet sometimes you forgot she was in the room. As her daughter continued to hug Regina, Zelena smiled.

 

“Look at her, she loves you dearly.”

 

Regina rubbed Robin’s back and pressed her lips into a thin line trying to keep her emotions at bay.

 

“She nearly drove me out of my mind today, she was so impatient to see you. Forget what Mother said. Your wonderful with her, and she is lucky to have you.” Hearing praise from her sister was seldom and felt unfamiliar to Regina. Unfamiliar but not insincere. 

 

“Thank you, Zelena.” She said softly.

 

“Aunt Gina, can I pick some States?” Robin was obviously over their little emotional moment. Both women were glad for the interruption, not used to so much raw emotion between them.

 

“Of course you can.” Regina said lifting the girl in her arms and walking to the big framed US. map on her wall.

 

“Just one Munchkin, your Aunt has to get back to work.” Zelena said.

 

It was a little game they played every time Robin visited her office. She was fascinated with her Aunt’s ability to recall completely arbitrary and, in any other profession, useless information.

 

“That one” Robin said with a serious look on her face pointing  at the map.

 

“That is Arkansas, Capital: Little Rock, population 2,9 Milion.” Regina recited. Her niece giggled.

 

“What about the bird? And the flower?” Robin asked.

 

“The Mocking Bird and the Apple Blossom I believe.” Regina said tickling her niece.

 

Zelena packed her bag and walked over to them: 

 

“And??” she said her eyebrows raised.

 

Regina handed the laughing girl to her mother and said: “And 6 electoral college votes, usually red.”

 

“There it is,” Zelena said now also laughing “See you soon little Sister.”

 

“Bye Aunt Gina.” Robyn waved.

 

\-------

 

After her family had left Regina no longer had any excuse to stay in her office. As she walked by Granny's desk, there was again that silence that had greeted her in the morning. Ms. Swan followed her through the halls. Regina felt like she was on a walk towards something awful. Without a question this would be a difficult conversation to have. She knew how much Mal valued her privacy and she could only imagine it extended to her apparently not so secret daughter. Lily. That’s what Merlin had said. Without a care in the world he had just uttered the girls name. As if Lily was not about to turn into the news story of the day. As if that name wouldn't be repeated over and over again until so called journalists got tired of saying it and the sensation hungry masses got tired of seeing her picture. Lily. Regina wondered if she looked like Mal the way Robin had her mother's light complexion. 

 

“Boss?” Emma's voice sounded to her as if Regina's head was under water.

 

Without noticing she had been standing in front of Mal's office door for a minute. Ursula's desk was empty and there was no press buzzing around like flies. Regina knocked on the door. 

 

“Enter at your peril.” Mal’s voice was tense.

 

Regina closed the door behind her and stepped towards Mal’s desk. It was cluttered with paper weights, mostly silver, the packaging of what had obviously been her lunch and a distinctly out-of-place letter opener. Regina looked up from the desk to see Mal's sapphire eyes regarding her expectantly. It seemed as if she was operating in slow motion today.

 

“Mal we need to talk.”  She began. Better to get right to the unpleasantries.

 

“Well you can skip the, ‘held to a higher standard’ moral speech, Merlin can fight me for his tiny sword when he gets back.” There was a self satisfied smile on her lips but her eyes looked to serious for it to be genuine.

 

“You don't expect me to ask about the meeting again do you?” she asked.

 

“No, Mal” Regina said after clearing her throat.

 

“Because you don't have to explain. I know. It comes with the job. Something's aren't ready for me to know and sometimes it’s easier for me to brief with less Information. Comes with the territory.” She said briskly. She seemed almost defensive.

 

Regina finally sat down on the chair opposite Mal and sighed.

 

“This is about something personal.” Regina could see the shift in Mal's mood. She seemed more open. As if her personal life was far more accessible to Regina than work to the moment. The Vice President knew that was about to change.

 

“It’s about yesterday afternoon.” Not a muscle in Mal seemed to move.

 

“Robin Locksley came to me with information about your daughter.” Regina finished. During the course of her last sentence she could watch the different emotions flicker up and vanish in the Press Secretary's face. At the mention of Robin there was distaste, when Regina reached the word information there was surprise and when Regina had reached the end there was something she had trouble placing. Regina had never seen this particular emotion in those eyes, but she knew it well. Worry. The mighty Dragon Lady whose facade was cold as ice while she breathed fire, was worried for her child. 

 

In order to not prolong the woman's agony Regina spoke quickly but clearly. She explained how Robin had obtained the information, how much time they had and the three point plan. There were no interruptions, no disgruntled sounds not even a flinch. Finally after what felt like an hour to Regina, Mal spoke.

 

“So you weren't telling the truth.” It wasn't a question.

 

“ _ I _ didn't tell the truth??” Regina was caught off guard. Where did this woman get off doubting her honesty in  _ any _ given moment?

 

“When you said this was personal. You weren't telling the truth. Because it's clearly not. This is work related to you Regina.”

 

There was no accusation and Mal's voice was still calm but Regina felt attacked.

 

“You came in here with your  little plan and your prepared speech, laying out the facts, presenting me with faits accomplished. What were you expecting? A pat on the head? A ‘well done’?” Mal rose from her chair, to her full height, but Regina was not about to lose her ground.

 

“I wouldn’t have had to accomplish anything if you hadn't lied! Accusing me of not being truthful?” She huffed “ I'm doing my best to fix you mess!”

 

It was out before Regina really knew what she had said. She regretted it instantly. Afraid of making the situation worse she just stood there in a stupor as Mal gathered her things.

 

“Well if you’re expecting a gold star for fixing my  _ mess _ you’re going to have to run to Mommy. Your plan is faulty at best. We’re all going to pretend this is no big deal and everyone knew all along? Fine, try that. But if you or any of your little minions go near Stephan Holmes and his wife, particularly with something akin to blackmail you will see me on Rachel Maddow apologizing for deceiving the people and the administration.”

 

Regina's mouth fell wide open.

 

“You wouldn't!” She gasped.

 

“Try me, Princess.” Regina’s mouth fell open with shock. Never, in all their years had her nickname sounded so angry. It felt more like an insult than any curse word Mal could have thrown at her. Mal swung her elegant coat I've her shoulder.

“Now, I'll be taking some personal time, I'm sure Kathryn is already prepping Ashley for my briefing. If you want my letter of resignation, Ursula knows how to reach me.” And with that Mal walked out of her own office, leaving behind a shell shocked Regina.

 

It took Regina several moments to process the conversation completely. Not only was Mal not going to play along, she was  _ angry _ at Regina. Regina was trying to protect her,admittedly with bad word choice, but Mal had threatened to torpedo the credibility of this administration and herself. Going to press to apologize would undermine their whole plan.

 

Regina could understand that Mal wanted to protect her daughter but why that sniveling bigot Holmes? She had threatened to end her political career and pull the administration down with her over something that was, in DC nothing more than a Tuesday night. Every senator had secrets they didn't want exposed, so what was so wrong with picking one of Stefan's and using it? Still fuming Regina, cleared the takeout boxes and grabbed the silver letter opener from Mal's desk on her way out. Fine. If Mal thought this was purely professional that was how Regina would treat it.

###  _ 11 months prior (the day Regina joined the campaign) _

 

“If you don’t slow down you’re going to give yourself burnout Princess.” Mal said closing the file in front of her and finally looking up at Regina. She was wearing a grey dress with a thin silver belt at the waist. Good thing Mal had a poker face like nobody's business, because Regina looked stunning. The heat had no noticeable effect on her.

 

“You’re just afraid you can’t keep up with me, and stop calling me that.” Regina sat before the desk. Mal enjoyed their banter. It had gotten increasingly flirty throughout the years. Regina had grown into herself and Mal had become wiser. So wise in fact that she knew very well when she suggested Regina to Senator White she was blocking any chance she might have had with the woman in the future.

 

“I’ll stop calling you Princess when you reach you full potential.” Mal retorted making room for the binder of tax plans. 

 

Just as Ursula entered the office Regina said:”I’m running for Vice President of the United States!” As if that fact undid Mal’s whole argument.

 

Once Ursula left (she knew not to get in the middle of any discussion these two were having) Regina reached for the for the binder.

 

“And I can’t help but think you had a heavy hand in that decision.” She said now beginning to read the candidates proposed tax plan, and Mal’s hand scribbled notes in the margins.

 

“All you, Princess, all you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I picked Arkansas at random and the apple blossom was a nice coincidence.


	8. Surrender is Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gives up her high ground, as if she ever really had it. Flashback into her childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much more fun when both Flora and Fauna are read in German accents (cause that’s how I imagine it) and everything in bold will be german followed by the translation in English
> 
> Definitions:  
>  The Ethics committee is one of the many committees of the United States House of Representatives  
> Curandero is native healers
> 
> TW: childhood abuse mentions (references only no graphic descriptions)

It had been a week. A week since Regina had seen Mal. Almost a week and a half since Regina’s last Press conference fix. She hadn’t even gone near the Press Room. She watched them live of course, but just to check how Ashley was doing. She was handling the masses quite well, considering. But Regina didn’t enjoy it. There was no beauty, no form, in how Ashley answered the ridiculous questions about Mal’s private life. Reporters had been camping out in front of Mal’s apartment for days. Miraculously, no one had published pictures of the little girl. 

 

This was the only reason Regina hadn’t stormed the Press room to kill them all, that, and the fact that Ruby was standing guard. She thought it was tasteless and completely uncalled for. They dug up past affairs like dogs in a garden. Of course the snowball effect that Regina had feared was already beginning. Her mother had informed her that several reporters had called her asking about Mal’s  political past, which Cora, of course, found highly disruptive to  _ her  _ routine.

 

The President had given a brief statement about his support of Mal and her “lifestyle”. Ruby had insisted that that was the only way to keep the conservatives appeased. Regina had relented. Merlin had informed her that he was not to divulge any personal details to anyone at the office except the President himself. Regina had relented. Kathryn had spoken with the PR team of Senator Stefan Holmes, and the team had arranged for him to be appointed to the Ethics Committee next term in exchange for his discretion. Regina had relented.

 

Currently she was sitting in a conference room, brainstorming criminal justice  reform with the senior staff. Nobody was really actively participating because Ashley’s briefing was on in the background. Fending off questions about Lily’s birth certificate and Mal’s protest against the Gulf War, Ashley was trying to redirect the reporter's’ attention to the new study published by the FDA. Regina was just trying to get through this day.

“Ashley, is there a second birth certificate with the the girl’s  _ real _ parents on it? One with a father?” Asked a reporter in the back row.

 

Regina didn’t even hear Ashley’s response. It didn’t matter. She was standing so fast she nearly missed Ruby and Merlin jumping up shortly after her. She was out of the door before anyone could say a thing. Ruby, always being a runner, caught up to her in half a minute.

 

“Regina, stop!” She positioned herself to the right of Regina blocking her way to the press room.

 

“No. I’m done. We’re done with this.” Regina said through clenched teeth tanding in the middle of the hall way. She ignored the lack of title. Ruby could see the pulsing vein on her forehead.

 

“I’m going to have to agree with the VP on this one.” Merlin said out of breath, tugging at Ruby’s arm.

 

“Stop shoving! Madam Vice President you can’t scream at the Press!” Ruby argued pushing him back.

 

“I’m not. Tell Kathryn to handle my day. I have a  _ personal _ matter to attend to.” Regina said resolut, turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction.

 

\-----

 

There was a knock on the door that surprised Mal. What was behind the door surprised her even more. Mal opened the door to three Secret Agents, including Emma Swan, and the Vice President of the United States standing at her apartment door. There was a moment of shock that passed quickly when Regina said: “Hi I am Regina, volunteering for myself, I am  concerned that big government politicians are morally bankrupting our country and our children. Is this a concern of yours?”* 

 

Mal could see Emma smirking behind Regina.

 

“Well, I’m a registered Democrat, so… No, not at all.” Mal said. Regina cracked a tentative smile.

 

“What are you doing here?” Mal asked, her face was still stoic.

 

“I...You were right. I didn’t handle everything the way I should have. I brought you something.” 

 

Regina presented her with what looked like a small silver knife. Merlin's letter opener. Mal considered it for a second, looking behind her shoulder, but opened the door wider, for Regina to enter. The agents stayed outside, as per protocol. When Regina stepped into the apartment she looked around. 

 

The kitchen was off to the right; big and open with a built in counter. To her left was the living room and straight ahead a dark dining room table. Everything seemed homely, not cramped or unclean, just as if it were lived in. On a big brown leather couch lay a small girl. Looking at Regina with big amber eyes, dressed in a purple tutu a white leotard and black Dr. Martins was Lilith Paige Briar. The girl every media outlet in the country was clamoring to gain information about.

 

“Lily, come say hello.” Mal said turning to her daughter. 

 

Lily’s eyes were suspicious to say the least. Her tiny eyebrows were scrunched together and she was biting her lip, as if trying to figure out if she had seen Regina before. She jumped off the couch and walked towards her mother. Before she reached them, a black cat crossed her path and she picked it up. Holding the cat right beneath it’s arms, stretching it long like an accordion, she stepped next to her mother.

 

“What did I say about carrying Diablo?” Mal asked in a softly scolding voice. Taking a deep breath as if her mother was utterly frustrating, Lily let the cat go. It didn’t seem to mind, now approaching Regina who shrunk back.

 

“Do you have a cat allergy Regina?” She sounded amused, as if she didn’t know the answer.

 

“It is more of a loathing than a allergy.” Regina said sidestepping the creature.

 

“Well, this is Lily.” Mal looked down at her daughter waiting to be introduced her eyes following the two women closely.

 

“Lily, this the Vice President, Ms. Mills.”She said brushing the drak curls from Lily’s face.

 

“Hi Lily, it’s nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you.” Regina said crouching down, now that the cat had left the room, to greet the girl.

 

“Are you my Mama’s boss?” She looked intrigued at the thought at somebody telling her mother what to do. Regina looked at Mal before answering. Technically she highly outranked Mal, but she wasn't her superordinate.

 

“Sure, you could say that.” Regina said with a smile on her face.

 

“Cool. Can I go practice now?” The first word was still directed at Regina, but then the child seemed to lose interest, facing her mother.

 

“Yes, but quietly please.” Lily ran in the direction the cat had vanished and seconds later there was classical music playing from a different room. Regina recognized Wagner instantly.

 

“Sit.” Mal said pointing towards the couch. Regina walked over a bit awkwardly. She hadn’t really planned this far ahead, and was at a loss for words. She had stormed out of the White House at a pace that was alarming. Thankfully Emma Swan had her ways of ensuring that their departure went unnoticed. Now that the President was back in the country most of the media focus was on him. And this house. Which wasn’t a problem for Ground Force One. What was the point of having power if you couldn’t clear roads in D.C.?

 

“I see the administration isdealing well.” Mal said taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

 

“Yes. Well... We hope everything will blow over soon.”

 

“I doubt that. I wanted to thank you for the way you handled the Stefan problem.” Mal didn’t look her in the eyes when she said it, but Regina could tell she meant it. 

 

She didn’t have to wonder how Mal had found out about the deal they made. While Merlin was not relaying any kind of information to her, she was sure Mal was receiving daily reports.

 

“You were right, blackmail wasn’t the way to go. Honey, flies and all that. But I suspect that’s not why you were so adamantly against the  _ other _ method.” It wasn’t hard for Regina to admit that Mal was right. It was however hard still to understand why it was so important to her.

 

“It’s a long story.” Mal said simply focusing her attention on gathering up the book Lily had left on the couch.

 

“I suddenly find myself with ample free time.” Regina tried, smiling at Mal when the other woman finally looked into her eyes.

 

“Oh, Really? Between health care reform and restructuring the entire judicial branch? Hard to believe.” Mal said now also smiling.

 

“This is important, and I don’t want to talk about work. I didn’t come here as the Vice President. I came as Regina.” She tried, repositioning herself a bit closer to Mal.

 

“I suspect the Secret Service and Ground Force One disagrees.” Mal said but didn’t move away.

 

“Anyway, you might have a free schedule, but I am a busy woman.”

 

In that moment as if on cue there was a commotion outside. Mal told Regina to stay where she was and went to the door. After some explaining words that Regina couldn’t quite make out, two very small elderly women entered the apartment with Mal.

 

“Oh, Oh are we not a threat any longer?” The one in a red dress said mockingly.

 

“Thank you Agent Swan.” The one in green said in a friendly, high pitched voice. She waved with the keys in her hand. Both women had heavy german accents, and were wearing an identical dress in different colors. Twins. Their ashen hair was tied into a bun and they had silver bangels around their wrists similar to Mal’s. Not seeming to notice Regina, they went right to work. The woman dressed in green let down her bags on the dark kitchen counter and began unpacking groceries. Her sister rushed to the windows and opened them full swing.

 

“ **Kind, wir müssen hier dringend mal lüften! Frische Luft muss sein!** (Child, we have to ventilate in here! Fresh air is a must!)”

 

Mal stood by the door, just watching them amused, as if waiting until they noticed Regina. Incidentally someone else noticed them first.

 

“ **Oma! Oma! Omas!** (Granny! Granny! Grannies!)” The classical music had cut off and Lily came running into the kitchen jumping up and down.

 

The woman in the green turned to hug her.

 

“ **Hallo Blümchen! Übst du schön fleißig?** (Hello little flower! Are you practicing diligently?)” 

 

Lily seemed unable to contain her joy enough to answer and just gave an excited nodd. Mal had apparently had enough of waiting. She stepped farther into the apartment while Lily was being cuddled.

 

“Really? Neither of you is going to ask about the Secret Service or the Vice President of the US sitting on the couch?” She asked in a unbelieving ton. Both older women turned to look at Regina, but not before Lady in red addressed Mal:

 

“ **Du solltest besser auf deinen Ton achten** …(You had better watch your tone...)”

 

“Now, now.” Said Green Old Lady still holding Lily.

 

“Madam Vice President, these are my Aunts, Flora and Fauna.” They each nodded as their name was said. Old Lady Red was apparently Flora and her sister Fauna.

 

“ **Das is Mama’s Cheffin. Darf ich helfen?** (That is Mama’s boss. May I help?)” Lily interjected speaking to Fauna, who answered her. Regina was still thoroughly confused speaking not a lick of German.

 

“They’re here to make lunch for Lily and take her to her ballet lessons.” Mal supplied with an almost apologetic look on her face.

 

“ **Ja** (Yes), That’s  _ all _ we’re here for.” Flora said sarcastically. Fauna shook her head in the kitchen and was now assembling ingredients with Lily’s help.

 

“So you are the one running this country?” Flora asked now closing the windows. Mal made no attempt to intervene. She moved to each Aunt to give them a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“No, no I’m only the second runner up.” Regina tried a joke. These women were making her slightly uncomfortable, with their stern looks and their direct words, those that she understood at least. She was however not about to turn into a blubbering idiot.

 

There was no tangible reaction to the joke except a raised eyebrow. Flora now moved to the kitchen as well, picking up a stool out of the corner and lifting Lily up on it. While they spoke to Lily in German, Regina assumed giving her instructions, they cut vegetables prepared meat and mashed potatoes. Mal had quietly taken a seat next to Regina: they sat and watched. A few times, Regina had considered offering her help, but Mal’s face and the obvious routine that was being played out in the kitchen, told her it was a waste of breath. 

 

As if in trance Regina watched the women work. She felt that had it not been for Lily they would not have had to speak a word. So in sync with each other after years of practice and the special connection that twins seemed to share, there was no need for words. This went on for almost an hour. At one point Mal offered Regina a glass of red wine, which she declined, but other than that the most powerful and the most visible woman in the US government, respectively, sat on Mal’s couch not speaking a word, waiting for lunch to be ready, like school children. While the actual child was helping.

  
  
  
  


###  29 years prior

Regina stood on the balcony outlooking her family’s estate, bracing herself on the banister wishing she was anywhere but here. There was a soft knock at the door. She knew who it was. Nobody else in this house ever bothered to knock on her door. As her father entered, she wiped the tears from her cheeks roughly. She would be brave and strong. 

 

“Regina, come sit by me.” He said sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Regina turned to face him and had the firm intention of sitting on the floor next to it. Seeing him in that chair however; that chair, that was for so long used for reading fairy tales and telling stories of how he came to America and the day she was born, she couldn’t resist climbing on his lap. Really, she was too old now to sit on his lap. She was too grown up. But when she saw him sitting there she couldn’t remember the last time he had been in her room at all. She couldn't remember when he had last told her a story or even spoken a word of Spanish. For Regina, it was hard to tell if her mother had put a stop to all these things that she clung to, or if her father had simply given up. Given up on teaching her about the music and art of San Juan and the soul of his people that had always sought and fought for freedom. Maybe to stop her from getting any ideas. 

 

He accepted her onto his lap as if it hadn't been months, and she settled against his chest quickly. Henry began slowly rocking in the chair. It was a little while before he spoke.

 

“Your mother loves you Regina, don’t forget that.” 

 

Regina had trouble controlling the tears that were forming. She took a deep breath and asked the same thing she had dared to ask her mother an hour ago.

 

“Why can Zelena go to school and I can’t?” Hoping she would maybe get a verbal answer this time.

 

“Do you remember when Rocinante was first born, and you didn’t want to leave the stables?” Regina stayed quiet. Of course she did remember. She was so happy and proud the day the colt had finally arrived she didn’t want to miss a moment of his life.

 

“Well, we want to keep the things we love safe, so we keep them close. She wants what is best for you.” 

 

Again Regina didn’t answer. She had more questions, like why didn’t Cora want to keep Zelena safe? How long would she be kept close by homeschooling? But she didn’t ask them. She knew her father was trying his best. So they sat in silence for bit, until Henry pulled  a small bottle of oil from his pocket. 

  
“Form the Curandera ( _ healer _ ).” He said turning her for better access to the bruises.While she winced at the pain, Regina thought about the different ways in which her parents showed their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Info:  
> Kristin Bauer is actually of German descent  
> *lines taken from a campaign volunteering handbook


	9. Agree to Disagree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has lunch with the von Dragon Family. Long over due discussions take place. Flashback to Mal and Regina's time during the campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuper long chapter this week!
> 
> Also I realize some of the time lines here are a little confusing ans smudgy, don't worry about it.
> 
> Tw:  
> mentions of preemie baby  
> Childhood mental health issues

“Lily, time to wash up for lunch.” Fauna said.

 

The girl was sitting in front of the oven watching what Regina assumed was a roast. She had helped with most of the meal but once the oven was turned on, had stepped down from her stool and sat crossed legged on the floor. She stood, wordless and walked down the hall. 

 

While Flora put the finishing touches on vegetables and potatoes Fauna had started the dishes. Mal had finished her glass of wine and was now just holding it in her hand staring out the window, lost in thought. Regina understood. She knew how taxing family could be. When the sound of the both the bathroom and the kitchen faucet stopped she seemed to wake out of her trance. 

 

“Come and sit, it’s lunchtime.” She said to Regina. 

 

Regina quickly weighed her options. Not that she wasn’t hungry, but this meal was most likely going to be beyond tense. There were no immediate ways she could think of, to get out of the lunch without offending anyone. That and the fact she had still not properly talked to Mal made the choice for her. She followed to the oak table to her left. Lily had returned. Mal stood by the table waiting for Regina. Lily reached it before she did and sat at the head.

 

“Lily, did you forget something?” Mal asked, as Regina took the seat closest to her.

 

“Nope.” Lily popped her lips and moved around on her chair.

 

“Lily, lunch is ready now, and setting the table is your job. Please go get the cutlery and I’ll come help you with the plates.” Mal was still calmly standing and waiting for Lily to move.

 

“I already helped.” Her voice was higher now and sounded more like a whine.

 

“That was your choice, setting the table however is your job. That’s the arrangement. Your  **Omas** (Grannies) made lunch and you set the table and I do the clean-up.” Mal’s face looked tenser than before. In the kitchen Flora was taking the the meat out of the oven and Fauna was bringing over the other dishes and placing them on little multi colored knitted mats on the table.

 

“She didn’t help! Why doesn’t she have a job?” Lily exclaimed pointing at Regina. Regina couldn’t argue with the logic, she did actually feel a bit useless.

 

“Lilith, she is a guest and setting the table is your job. This is not up for discussion.” Although she wasn’t louder than normal, her voice was more intense and Regina wanted to intervene. She would love to give her hands something to do except wring.

 

There was no chance to act on the urge because suddenly Lily fell out of her chair to the ground with a yell. Her little fist were balled and she was hitting the ground. Mal was now kneeling on the floor.

 

“Baby. Hey, can you listen to me?” 

 

She wasn’t pleading or yelling. Her voice was a bit louder than usual because Lily was now crying. She reached out to touch her daughter's shoulders when suddenly Lily went from hitting the floor to hitting herself. Without hesitation Mal’s hands flew to stop her from hurting herself. Mal rose to her feet and picked the flailing child off the ground. Now kicking and screaming and still trying to throw her fists against any part of her body she could reach, Lily had turned red. 

 

Regina sat at the table with a shocked expresion. She didn’t know where to look or what to do. She had seen Robin throw a tantrum or two, she wouldn’t be Zelena’s if she didn’t, but this was on a completely different level. Lily was beside herself while Mal carried her down the hall. Regina heard a door close and the noise was suddenly quiet. It was so quiet in fact, that Regina nearly jumped out of her chair when both Flora and Fauna approached the table table.

 

“Oh, don’t be scared, it’s just us.” Said Flora placing what Regina now saw was meatloaf down.

 

“She needs a minute. We will have to wait.” Fauna said plainly sitting opposite of Regina.

 

“Should I set the table?” Regina asked unsure, but needing to do something. She had felt so out of place and useless from the moment she stepped into the apartment.

 

“Is your name Lilith Page?” Fauna asked pinning Regina with her green eyes.

 

“I…” Regina was unsure what to say. Nobody had been this rude to her since she was elected and frankly it threw her.

 

“Exactly.” Fauna said folding her hands atop the table.

 

“Lily is a good girl, she just needs some extra time sometimes. We all do our part.” Flora said smiling at Regina. They sat in silence. Regina nervously stretched her hands under the table. She thought it rude to check her watch and there wasn’t a clock in sight so there was no way to be sure how long they sat. 

 

After some time, Mal returned with Lily’s small hand in hers. The girl’s face was still slightly red and Regina was surprised to see that Mal’s was as well. Wordlessly they went into the kitchen and brought over silverware and plates. After arranging both on the table, without ever looking Regina in the eyes or speaking a word, Lily sat back in her seat. Mal gave the top of her head a kiss and then lovingly stroked her hand over her daughter's hair. 

 

“Thank you for doing your job Lily. Now everyone can eat.” She said now seating herself.

 

“Good listing  **Blümchen** (little flower)” Flora now began putting portions of food on each plate.

 

The rest of the meal was silent. Not necessarily uncomfortable silence, just as if no one had anything to say. Regina enjoyed the food, although it was a bit meaty for her taste. She watched the three generations of women eat with a concentration that was foreign to her. In Regina’s household, eating was more of a social event than anything else. It wasn’t about the food, it was about the conversation you held during it and the manners you displayed. Dinner in the Mills household was always an obstacle course for Regina. Making sure not to say the wrong thing, not eating too fast or too slow, not fidgeting and always answering her mother in the exact way that pleased the woman that day. 

 

As Regina regarded the small child quietly eating her food, she realized Lily didn’t feel the same. She could see some of Mal’s mannerisms in her. The way she carefully regarded each fork full before putting it in her mouth, the way she seemed intent on getting a little of everything on the fork with each bite. While trying to be as inconspicuous as possible Regina peered over to the elderly ladies doing much of the same. She realized that they probably ate in silence regardless of the events of the day. Lily wasn’t quiet because she was ashamed of her outburst earlier, she was simply highly concentrated. When they had all finished eating, Flora being the last to place her silverware on the plate, Regina saw Lily giver her mother a look. Mal smiled shaking her head. 

 

“Go ahead, but only for 5 minutes, you're about to go out.” The little girl sprinted out of her chair onto the living room floor, grabbing the remote and clicking on the T.V.

 

“Her eyes are going to turn square.” Fauna said standing from her seat and moving to the couch.

 

“Well then won’t she look even prettier?”Mal said stacking the plates. Flora stood and also and walked over to the couch squeezing Mal’s shoulder as she passed.

 

“Then they’ll match yours!” She said nudging her sister as she sat next to her.

 

“Can I help?” Regina asked Mal with a quiet almost begging voice.

 

“Of course.” There was no doubt in Regina’s mind that Mal knew exactly why she wanted to avoid the little T.V. time moment. She was gracious enough to not say a word about it so they carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Mal began loading the dishwasher while Regina washed the pots. They exchanged small snippets of work news, but stayed far away from the topic of the scandal. 

Flora instructed Lily to gather her things because they were ready to leave. While both ladies gathered their bags and stood waiting by the door, Lily crossed the kitchen towards the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Regina.

 

“Hey,” she said tilting her head to the side “you’re helping.” It sounded almost like an accusation not an observation.

 

“It seems so. Is that okay?” Regina asked turning around and wiping her soapy hands on a towel.

 

“My uncle Merlin says to always do more than is ‘pected. It’s okay, as long as you don’t set the table ‘cause that’s my job.” Lily looked at her with serious eyes as if in warning.

 

“I’m sharing my job with Vice President Mills. She asked nicely if she could help. Sometimes it’s good to do something with help.” Mal said.

 

“I promise not to take your job from you, Lily.” Regina vowed. Lily gave her a  little nod and walked down the hall without further comment.

 

After doing the dishes Regina fixed the crooked dish towels, the line up of items around the sink and straightened the dried pots in their shelves. Mal says nothing

 

When Lily returns she’s holding a small backpack with green scale print, spikes and a tail. Mal hugs her daughter and tells her to have fun. Regina raises an eyebrow at Mal.

 

“I saw it in the store and had to, plus, she loves it.” She defends. Regina shakes her head at the inside joke and suddenly remembers an integral part of her planning.

 

“I want her to take Ms. Swan.” All three women are staring at her as if she had just suggested they simply fly to ballet practice.

 

“I have a assigned agent of my own now, and  _ he _ travels incognito. They’re going to the park first anyway, I don’t think Emma can bare to part with you for that long.” Mal says helping her daughter into her jeans jacket. Regina calls her agents inside and gives Emma the order to stay with Lily, but out of sight. 

 

“Is this why you insisted on bringing Knop and Westhus? So you could lend me out?” She wasn’t angry or disgruntled; she sounded amused. 

 

They discussed the plan among themselves while the von Dragon family stood waiting impatiently and their hands either in their hips or their arms crossed. Regina now understood why the press hadn’t published a picture of the girl yet. She assumed that the only people leaving with her were Flora and Fauna and either photographers weren't sure it was Lily, or they wanted a picture with Mal.

 

Emma relayed the information to the other two agents standing outside the door. Flora and Fauna exited the apartment with Lily, who waved bye at Regina. Maybe Regina’s willingness to do the dishes alleviated some of her mistrust. Once everyone is gone Mal and Regina stand next to each other alone, awkwardly, both debating their next move.

 

“I know you didn’t come here for business talk, but as a friend, do you want to hear about why I didn’t tell my “boss” I had a daughter?” Mal asks smiling at Regina.

 

“Yes.”

 

They both sit back on the couch and Mal begins to tell Regina, who can’t not straighten the carpet with her shoes, about Rosa.

 

“It was a the first real relationship I let myself have in a long time. She and I were together for so long, and she wanted a baby.” She has a look in her face as if remembering a prior lifetime, as if the story seems unreal to her in hindsight.

 

“The process was relatively easy. She got pregnant on the second try and the pregnancy was uncomplicated the first two trimesters. It was right after Senator Felton’s campaign so I had a lot of free time. I was home with her one night when she had cramps. It was too severe to be Braxton Hicks so we went to the hospital. Lily was born at 33 weeks. Nobody could really tell us why, but it didn’t matter. She was there and she was tiny and beautiful and sick and...” Mal's voice trails off as she tries to gather herself. Regina can do nothing but sit and look sympathetic. Again she feels useless. And awful, for making Mal relive this. She lays her hand on Mal’s leg. 

 

“It was hard for Rosa. They put the baby in an incubator and there were so many wires. I think she just wasn't expecting something to go wrong. She didn’t want to hold Lily because she was afraid to hurt her, and she couldn’t breastfeed.”

 

“How long was Lily in the hospital?” Regina asked.

 

“Almost a month. We almost lost her…” Mal said looking over to the window.

 

“But she made it” Regina tried.

 

“She did, she was strong, and mad as hell. Rosa and I started to have problems right after, but Lily was so small and I wanted to make it work. When she was 3 Rosa said she didn’t want to try any more. She took Lily and went back to her parents house. I hardly saw her. Then, Leopold’s campaign started when she wasn’t even 4 yet. Seems someone told Rosa that those were the perfect... distraction.” Regina’s brow creased. She knew many people used the opportunity of being on the road to act like teenagers on Rumspringa. It was unprofessional.

 

“Anyway we were just setting up campaign HQ when she told me it was now my turn and she couldn’t keep Lily with her anyway because she was moving out of her parents house. I found out later that she’d met Stefan. I honestly think she only took Lily with her to hurt me in the first place. Maybe out of obligation.” There was a sinister look in Mal’s bright blue eyes. Regina could clearly see this was not something she easily forgave.

 

“So she just pawned her off when it wasn’t convenient?” Regina was outraged.

 

“That’s not her side, but essentially, yes.”

 

“But you were on the road with the campaign the whole time?” She didn’t remember Mal having long absences, until it was almost election time and it had been clear who was the frontrunner.

 

“You know how they say it takes a village to raise a child?” Regina nodded “In reality it only takes a German Granny, and I happened to have two on hand.” Mal said snickering.

 

“They took to her immediately and she was smitten. She was, however,  not a fan of me. I tried to go home as often as possible and called every night and she screamed her little heart out.”

 

Regina knew how stressful a national campaign could be. She couldn’t picture it having to worry about a toddler at home. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking, ‘why didn’t I just go home and take care of her myself?’. To be honest one of the reasons I didn’t tell you is that I knew that’s what you would have told me to do. I didn’t want to fight anybody else about my decision.” Regina gave her questioning look.

 

Mal tipped her head toward the door.

 

“Those two weren't exactly thrilled at what I did, even though they love her to death, and Merlin was giving me speeches about responsibility. I just couldn’t let go. I knew the chance I had with Leopold wouldn’t come again. And I was afraid of how Lily would react if I came home. I thought she was better off. She didn’t even know me, I didn’t know her.”

 

“She knew you. You’re her mother.” Regina interjected. She didn’t agree with  Mal’s reasoning, or her decision, but she understood it. Sometimes the fear of possible failure leads you to not even try. Especially the fear of rejection. She did remember Mal spending more weekends away from the campaign as they got closer to election day.

 

“Are you saying you would have condoned my choice?” Mal asked raising a sceptical eyebrow.

 

“I think being with you would have been better for her, but I would not have judged you.” Her hand had not left Mal’s leg. 

 

“I still don’t” Regina said.

 

“Thank you.” Mal said softly. Although Regina was sure she wasn’t finished with her story there was  a pause where Mal looked hesitant. So Regina decided to say what she had been unable to forget for the past week.

 

“I’m sorry for what I said. My wording…” She shook her head trying to forget the feeling in her stomach after the argument they had had.

 

“I never meant her, when I said mess.”

 

“I know, Princess.” Mal said without resentment. 

 

“She’s beautiful, and seems exceptional.” Regina probed carefully. She didn’t want to overstep the line. It was hard to tell how much their new tentative truce could withstand.

 

“That she is.” Again the statement seemed unfinished. So Regina tried to help to change the topic.

 

“Would you like to tell me about the Stefan problem?” She asked. Mal’s face turned dark.

 

“I could not care less about that man. My only concern was, and still is. Lily.” 

 

“I don’t quite understand what they have to do with each other.” Regina said keeping an eye on the cat suddenly entering the room.

 

“You put Ruby to work, right?” Regia nodded “So you know Rosa had anothother baby. A replacement kid. She should be about six months now.” 

 

Regina couldn’t help but scrunch her nose at the discription. Anger or no anger the baby was still an innocent in this situation.

 

“I know that little opportunistic coward. He would have shoved that perfect blond bundle into the spotlight and made speeches about them both. His fanatics would have had side by side comparisons on hand faster than you could say dehumanisation.” 

 

Diablo had now made his way to the couch. He was rubbing up against Mal’s leg. Regina found it hard to concentrate on what she was saying.

 

“I’m still not following” She said eyeing the black creature with a mix of disgust and mistrust.

 

“Look, I know Lily is perfect. She’s literally the best thing in my life. She’s so smart and sensitive but so strong; a survivor. On paper however, those miscreants would make her out to be the devil's spawn.”

 

“You think Stefan would have used her-” Regina understood now. She had  now doubt Mal was right.

 

“As an example for how awful same sex parents are? Yeah. And on paper he’d even an argument.”

 

“On paper?”

 

“Lily was diagnosed with Childhood Depression beginning of the year.” Regina’s mouth fell open. She knew how wide spread depression was in girls as young as 15 but Lily was only 5. 

 

“You were probably wondering about her meltdown.” Mal had picked the cat up and was petting him while he purred.

 

“In children, depression is often misdiagnosed as ADHD, our doctor thought it was an Attachment Disorder for a while because of the circumstance of her birth. Some of the symptoms overlap.” Mal said. 

 

Regina didn’t utter a word. She tried to process how such a small being could carry such  weight on her tiny shoulders.

 

“The anger, issues with eating and the fire thing,” Mal continued “but the insomnia and the social recursion fit more into the depression.” 

 

Regina had more questions (Fire thing?), but didn’t dare ask them. She didn’t want to revel in the families pain just because she felt curious. The matter of fact tone in Mal’s voice told her this was not an easy topic to discuss. Regina would have to do some research on the matter. When she turned to face Mal she saw deep blue eyes looking at her with the same mistrust she had seen 2 hours prior, in brown ones. It broke her heart that Mal would think she would somehow count this against her. As if Mal was to blame, and Regina was just about to tell her so. Only...

 

This visit, among many things had shown Regina that Mal’s lack of trust was not personal, but universal. It still hurt. Although after her moronic comments last week Regina really couldn’t blame Mal for her scepticism in this matter. She was trying to protect Lily in everything she did and suddenly Regina felt a burning need to do the same. That little survivor deserved peace and quiet, away from prying eyes and grown men waiting for her outside her door.

 

“I have a suggestion for you” Regina said looking Mal in the eyes, trying to convey her sincerity in a look alone “and I want you to at least consider it, for Lilith's sake.”

 

###  9 months earlier in a California hotel room

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?” Out of the corner of her eye she could see curly haired news correspondent flee the room in something that she recognized as Mal’s blouse and a skirt too short for a business meeting. She didn’t have the presence of mind to comment on how absolutely inappropriate that was.

 

Regina was so angry, she could feel the vein in her forehead pulsing wildly but she didn’t care. Instead she looked down to see her sleeves have become uneven. She clenched her teeth and adjusted them.

 

“I suspect you are not referring to Ms. Vasquez?” Mal smirked. as if there was a snowball's chance in hell Regina was this angry about the newscaster. Not that it didn’t bother her when Mal occasionally picked up some one, because of how unprofessional it was,  _ of course _ , but this was not the time.

 

“Ursula just showed me the contribution disclosures, and you had better have a good explanation, now!” She could see the realization in Mal’s face.

 

“You mean other than the fact that we were hemorrhaging money during the primaries, and your mother offered to help?”

 

“You know damn well that I’m talking about the recent donation that was more than 3 times that of the earlier one!” She couldn’t believe Mal was trying to spin this as anything other than betrayal.

 

“Listen Princess, I understand you’re angry, but campaigns cost money, what do you want me to say?”

 

“What do I want you say? Not a thing! I want you to do something! You should not have taken that money. Especially without conferring with me! And you can keep your condescension!”

 

“Regina, I think you’re forgetting who’s campaign this is.” Mal had now stood from the couch in her hotel room. Regina was almost glad to be taken serious when she noticed Mal’s curt tone. Finally some reaction, at least.

 

“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into!”

 

“I have been playing this game a lot longer than you, and I know what to expect when you lay with the devil.”

 

Suddenly a dawning realization hit Regina, like a brick in her stomach. For a quick moment all anger was gone from her face.

 

“Is that why you put me on the ticket? As some kind of bargaining chip?”

Mal rubbed her eye, clearly frustrated.

 

“No.” She sighed

 

“You gambled the Vice Presidency away?”

 

“NO!” This time more forceful.

 

“You said it was my choice, when in reality it wasn’t even your choice! She had you on the leash before the primaries were even over! Is that why you’re putting in the bare minimum? You think she’s just going to buy the votes for you, now that her name is at stake?” She had to control her own tears. She felt dirty and ashamed. And weak.

 

“Regina, no. Your mother promised the campaign that money the night I came to get you. At dinner, before you even said yes. Yes, she wanted a word on the Vice Presidency, but I told her we weren't considering anyone quite yet. I would never use you like that. You are worth more to this campaign, to me than her money. You’re worth more.” She stepped closer taking Regina’s hand. Her bracelet jingeld.

 

“I know it wasn’t the most morally sound choice but we needed that money. You weren't on board yet, and I wasn’t sure you would be, which is why I didn’t tell you.”

 

“You mean to keep me from saying no?!” She pulled away.

 

“No, Princess. To keep my job. How do you think it looks, telling the family of potential contributors that I can’t trust the candidate, to invest his own money because I don’t want him having too much say? You just also happens to be our pick  for VP.” Mal didn’t try to get closer to Regina again , even though she could see Mal was trying everything to make herself heard, and believed.

 

“When I said it was your choice, I meant it. If your mother had put that condition on the money, and you had said yes, we would have gone broke. Do you really think if she believed she got you the position she would ever let you live it down?” 

 

The sincerity in Mal’s eyes, her soft voice  and her logic were wearing Regina down. She wanted to stay angry. There was enough to stay angry about. Mal should have told her sooner, herself. Mal should not have taken the money to begin with. Mal should not be sleeping with the press.

 

She glanced around the room, trying to avoid eye contact, at the risk of softening her stance even more. She noticed something shiny on the bed side table. 

 

“Your little companion left so fast, she forgot her bracelet.” She said pointing at the silver and turquoise piece of jewelry that clearly wasn’t the one Mal usually wore. Mal didn’t turn her head to look at it. There was no surprise in her face.

 

“Seeing as you stormed in here like a harpy, it’s a wonder that she left dressed at all. But she didn’t forget it.”

 

Regina scoffed. “Do you have any idea how unprofessional it is for you to be sleeping with the press, and taking gifts?”

 

“Easy there Princess, those who sit in a house of glass shouldn’t through with the New York Times.” 

 

She wasn’t wrong. Although Regina had been planning to break things off with Robin for almost a month now, they were still together. It didn’t surprise Regina that Mal not only knew, but would throw it back at her. What did surprise her was the lack of smirk and gloating. Mal had a serious look in her eyes.

 

Regina found the carpet very interesting, suddenly.

 

“Now that you woke up half the floor, how about we go get a drink?”

 

“I…” but before she could think of how to answer Mal’s phone rang with a tune Regina recognized as 99 Red Balloons. Mal’s brows furrowed.

 

“I’m sorry Princess, but I have to get this… rain check?” she looked regretful.

 

“Of course, I am not yet finished berating you” She joked retreating to the door.

 

“I am sure you aren't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99 Red Balloons original title 99 Luftballons not Nena's best work bust instantly recognizable as German. Even by Americans
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=La4Dcd1aUcE Original  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14IRDDnEPR4 Translated Version
> 
> And don't worry the bracelet thing. It'll be explained more later;)


	10. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Regina discuss the future. Flashback to Mal's childhood and Merlin gets a word in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay last week:)
> 
> TW: Discussions about mental health (skip to first line break to leave it out)
> 
> Also, the Vice President lives at 1 Observatory Circle (NExt to the Naval Observatory) in D.C.

###  Present

There was nothing there. Nothing. She had been intently watching Regina's face for any signs of disgust or even pity. Maybe accusation or outrage? Nope. Not a thing. She hadn’t expected Regina to shrink back and hiss, but she did expect somewhat of a negative reaction. Mental health wasn’t exactly a walk in the park to talk about. 

 

Most people liked to avoid the subject entirely. Especially when it came to children. It was uncomfortable. There had been a moment of shock when she had said the word depression, which she assumed had more to do with Lily’s age than anything else, but after that, nothing. 

 

Regina just sat there, listening intently. Soaking up the information. She looked interested but didn’t ask any questions. Mal could tell she was holding back, and even though she felt she had been coping quite well with Lily’ diagnosis, she was glad Regina didn’t ask. It was a hard topic to discuss, for her. 

 

Sometimes she felt that Lily’s life had been only hardships. Like she was glad to have the diagnosis, because if all the disappointment and abandonment had left her unscathed, it would be worrisome. Of course this was nonsense. And she had been trying to tell herself that. That depression did not necessarily need to come from trauma, that sometimes it had no cause at all, thinking about it in those terms, however helped her deal with the pain her daughter had to go though.

 

\------------

 

“I will consider it.” she said. She was still sceptical, but she figured Regina was trying to make amends and had apologized and, no doubt, bullied her secret service into making this trip, so she would hear her out.

 

“I want you two to come stay at the Observatory until this madness has passed.” Regina’s voice was firm as if she was trying to be persuasive.

 

“You’re kidding.” It wasn’t a question. Mal looked at Regina as she stood up.

 

“I am not. You wouldn’t have to deal with the paparazzi, there are agents for protection, the house is big enough that you will be completely independent.” 

 

Mal could only rub her eyes to try and calm her nerves.

 

“Regina what part of ‘move into the Vice presidential mansion with staff and secret agents’ says independance to you?” She asked now also standing.

 

“They wouldn’t bother you or Lily, I can dismiss the staff and reduce the naval offices considerably… The secret service however is mandated.”

 

“I can’t believe we’re discussing this. No. Regina, no! Having Emma break the rules and bring Lily to ballet is one thing, but in what world do you think I am going to let you move us into your house??” She was getting upset, by the suggestion and it’s implications.

 

“Well, technically it’s not my house.” Regina tried a smile.

 

“Regina this is my life! You can’t just come in here with your fix-it, can-do attitude and disrupt our lives.” Mal couldn’t stop her voice from becoming shaky. She couldn’t believe this actually had to be said.

 

“I’m not the one disrupting it. The press is. I’m just trying to take away some of the noise. Think about how peaceful it would be. For Lily. She could go out into the garden undisturbed...You both could.” She was almost pleading for Mal to understand.

 

“I know what’s best for her Regina, she’s my daughter. She needs routine, she needs her Grandmothers.”

 

“It was just a suggestion Mal, and they could have full access, even stay in the guest rooms.”She cringed at the idea. 

 

Mal almost smirked at the idea of her aunts taking over Regina’s carefully guarded kitchen. When she looked into Regina’s eyes she saw this wasn't like the Stefan thing. Regina was trying to help. Not the administration or herself, maybe not even Mal. Just Lily. She didn’t mean to intrude on Mal’s parenting or her life.

 

“Regina you can’t offer something like this. You need your space and Lily, she is a handful. She’s stubborn and she breaks things.”She could not possible even be considering this...

 

“Yes, well if I can put up with her mother for 2 years I’m sure she’ll be a nice change in pace.” She laughed.

 

“I’m serious, Princess. I know you, you need your retreat and quiet time. And even if you were to yield it, I need my own space as well.” Regina’s smile widened at the use of the nickname, as if she had won already.

 

“As I said, you would be independent. There are enough guestrooms and the staff would be sent home. Nobody would bother you, especially not me. No interference.”

 

“For me to even consider this, we would have to establish some ground rules.” Mal tried stern voice. 

 

“I will adhere to your boundaries.” Regina said almost bowing her head a little. 

 

“Not for you! For Lily.” There was a confused look on Regina’s face.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, I’ve seen you with Robin, you spoil that kid rotten.” She turned to sit back on the couch and heard an indignant huff behind her.

 

“I don’t want anyone cleaning up after her, or me, for that matter. And she needs chores.” Regina pursed her lips and crossed her arms following Mal to the couch.

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” she said.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Mal asked scanning Regina with a look as if her eyes had x-ray vision.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Only until everything dies down.” Mal said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes.” Regina nodded her head and smiled. There was a pause.

 

“Oh, and that girl is going nowhere without Diablo.” Mal said.

 

“The cat??” Regina’s face was more disgusted than worried. 

 

“No the doorman. Of course that cat. He’s her security blanket.” She wasn’t even trying to hide her smile.

 

“Fine. But I am  _ not _ happy about it.”

 

“You’re actually serious about this.” She didn’t mean for her words to come so vulnerable.

 

Regaina’s did answer her. Not with words at least. The Vice President gave Mal the most intense look of affection, as if she there was nothing that she would rather do than have the White House Press Secretary, her daughter and their cat, take up the space that was so precious to her. But it didn’t last for long. Regina turned her head down as if the intensity of her own emotions was too much for her.

 

“Now that you’re being so reasonable, maybe we could discuss the live interview?” Regina didn’t dare look up at Mal.

 

“I think…” she said standing “I think Lily and I need some time to pack our things, and you need to leave.” 

 

Regina frowned. She thought they were back on good terms. And this was something that would help the ‘scandal’ die down faster.

 

“You don’t want to be here, when I explain to my aunts why they now have to ride through Downtown D.C, and have to deal with even more secret service just to see  _ their _ baby.” 

 

Mal made sure to roll her eyes dramatically to convey to Regina that she wasn’t mad about the question. She just wasn’t ready yet. Regina stood as well and they headed for the door. 

 

“I will send a car for you tonight, I have to go back to the office for a while anyway.”

 

“Make sure to be home for dinner, honey.” Mal joked. directly after she said it Regina blushed  _ almost _ unnoticeable and she would have liked to slap herself for the stupid comment. Regina gave her a little nod and Mal closed the door behind her. What had she agreed to? This was a bad idea. This was going to be a disaster.

  
  


###  39 years prior

Mal sat on her bedroom floor, playing with the carpet. It was long as scruffy and made her naked legs itch. She was dressed in a white nightgown. Her teeth were brushed, and there was a towel wrapped around her shoulders. Mal wiggeld her toes and leaned her back against the bed frame. Bed time was her favorite time. As her long blond hair was combed she felt like one of the children in the fairy tales her mother told her. Not the sad ones that lost their parents but the ones after their troubles were over. SHe had survived the day and now she was washed clean and tired and happy. She couldn’t wait to snuggle into bed and received her good night story and her kiss.

 

“Mal never let them see you care too much.” Her mother's familiar thick german accent and her velvet voice made Mal turn her head upwards. She couldn't understand why her mother looked so sad. It was the end of the day. All bad things stay outside and were over. She nodded her head anyway.

 

“When you love something, it might hurt sometimes, and that is okay, but never show them that it does.” this time Mal looked straight ahead as her mother started to part her hair to braid two long braids.

 

“ **Ja, Mama** .(Yes, mommy.)”

  
  
  
  
  


###  Present

“NO! No. No. We’re not doing that!”

 

“ _ We _ are not doing anything. They are.”

 

“Then  _ they’re _ not doing that.”

 

“Calm down.”

 

“This is some bullshit.”

 

Merlin had earned himself a stern look from his wife. It’s not that she didn’t ‘allow’ him to curse, she just prefered he didn’t do it in front of her. And usually, he had little problems controlling his tongue. This however. counted as extenuating circumstances, or at least that’s what he thought. His wife disagreed. Especially because their son was asleep in the same room.

 

“This is an awful idea.” He said trying to continue as if he hadn't just cursed.

 

“This their decision.” Ursula said.

 

“Well it’s the wrong one!” His wife gave a glance into the play-pen.

 

“Merlin if you wake that baby, I swear…”

 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He said, now also looking at his peacefully sleeping son.

 

“Look, I only spoke to her for a little bit and she said they had discussed some boundaries.” she tried calming him. Sometimes he was way to emotionally involved and just needed to take a step back to see things clearly. Although she happened to agree his assessment in this particular situation, it wasn’t their place.

 

“What the ff….” he caught himself “What in the world kind of good are boundaries gonna do? She’s been in love with that woman for God knows how long!”

 

Okay that was too much. The baby started whimpering and Ursula was throwing him a look that could kill. He walked over to pick his son up.

 

“It’s okay, shhh it’s alright Tray go back to sleep. Daddy’s sorry.” he said bouncing him up and down. Ursula's eyes turned soft at the interaction. When the one year old seemed to drift back to sleep Merlin turned away from his his wife and whispered: 

 

“This is all your Auntie Mal’s fault….”


	11. Set Your Slumbers Till Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina comes home to Mal and Lily. Flashback to Zelena and Regina's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? Two updates today? Ain't nobody got time to be updating during this week so I'll just do it now!
> 
> TW: Mentions of childhood abuse (skip the flashback)

“Mama, look!”

 

That had been the last vocal comment Lily had made for about 2 hours. After entering the house on Number One Observatory Circle, and putting her bags down in the reception hall, she only glanced into the sitting room, discovering the Baby Grand piano. 

 

That was it. The last time she had spoken was an excited squeal about a piano. And now Mal was wondering how she was to explain to Regina that not only was one of her new roommates glued to her piano, she was also playing the same five notes on repeat. 

 

She figured it was a good place to leave Lily for a little while as she brought the bags upstairs to the guestrooms Regina had cleared for them. They had spoken on the phone so Regina could give her brief her instructions. 

 

She had spoken at length to both her aunts about the plan. They were not thrilled, but she explained that the level of security and privacy was better for Lily and that they would be allowed to visit just as often. While Flora had a smile, Fauna had warnings for her. Then it had come time to tell Lily. Mal had vowed to ask her opinion and treat it with respect. Lily was an intelligent child and deserved consideration in something that was going to uproot her life, if only temporary. All children did.

 

Mal had explained the reasoning, she had shown Lily pictures of the house and she had made sure to state this was what she thought was best and it would only be temporary. Lily’s main concern was Diablo and whether she would be able to see her Omas.

 

She had asked about the garden. She had asked if she got her own room. Mal assured that she would, if that was important to her. 

 

All those questions were easy for Mal to answer with the information that Regina gave her and a quick internet search. What came next was a bit harder to explain.

 

“Is it going to be like living with Mommy?”

 

The honest answer would have been...sort of? There could be no doubt that Mal had feelings for Regina and there had been some build-up since moving into the White House. Not to mention that the proposal sounded an awful lot like playing house… But as not to confuse her daughter and maybe even herself she simply said: “No, Lily, we’ll be living there but that house is Ms. Mills’ and we are just guests for a little while.”

 

That had relatively effectively shut down the discussion. Her aunts had helped Lily pack her things, making it a game. And had promised to come by as soon as they were settled.

 

As promised several naval officers had arrived to take Mal and Lily to the house. They had carried the bags and put a perimeter around the front door so that not a single camera flashed when Lily excited the door held open by the doorman. Even if they had, Lily had been calmer than her mother had expected. It might have had something to do with the fact that in lieu of her little backpack, that was now being held by an armed naval officer, she was holding a travel box. She had been allowed to carry the box, and by extension, Diablo. 

 

Mal was impressed at the precision and execution of the operation. But then, she considered that she would not put it past Regina to have threatened every last Admiral and the Joint Chiefs to get this done right. 

 

All of this had been very exciting. For Lily it had been the size of the garden and the pretty tags on the officers uniforms, for Mal it was looking through tinted windows knowing that those buzzards who called themselves journalist wouldn’t follow them. She was trying not to enjoy the special treatment too much but knowing that following a military convoy, no matter how small it was, was breaking federal law, made the ride ten times more enjoyable.

 

Once they had arrived at the house Mal had wanted to unpack in their designated rooms and maybe read to Lily for a bit to calm her nerves, before Regina came home. Lily had other ideas. She had tried removing the child from the piano, which resulted in screaming and crying, so she decided that Lily wasn’t hurting anyone and that she should get settled on her own time. 

 

Mal went to bring both bags into the last door on the left, which was hers. Then she took a look into the room next to it. She opened the door and had to remind herself to breath. Not only had Regina cleared the room, Mal was sure that she had redecorated it in the 6 hours since they had talked. There was a large 4 post bed with a toy chest at its foot, a white dresser (child appropriate size), a small rocking horse and a fuzzy carpet, all with purple accents. 

 

Mal suddenly wondered if this was Robin's room when she stayed here. It was a possibility, but only when hell froze over would Auntie Regina’s ‘little bird’ sleep in the room, the way it was now. The drapes, the comforter even the night light were purple. Robin’s favorite colors were pink and green. 

 

She guessed Regina assumed from Lily’s tutu, that purple was hers. Truth be told Lily didn’t care much either way, when it came to colors, but the thought and the effort that went into redecorating caused Mal to pinch herself, as not to get to emotional. Even the thought that Regina probably sent some terrified aid to the house to bring these things and dismiss the staff didn’t deter the gratitude and awe she felt. 

 

To others it might have felt like a small gesture, but Mal understood its significance. Regina was a very particular person. Having somebody alter her home’s appearance for something as inconsequential as a guest visit, was huge. It was almost as profound as letting Diablo, who was currently balled up next to Lily on the piano bench, enter the house at all. 

 

After unpacking some of her things, Mal went down to the sitting room where Lily’s head was still leaning on her left arm while her right hand play those same 5 notes. Mal sat on the couch across the piano and watched her daughter. Her long brown hair a curtain hiding her face.

 

Maybe this wasn’t the right thing after all. Maybe she was putting too much on the girl. She had seemed fine all day after receiving the news, even better than fine for Lily standards. Just when her internal debate about packing all their things back up and leaving was in full swing she heard the front door. She heard Regina give a quick oder to one of her agents and high heeled footsteps coming towards them. She entered the room looking tired but was smiling at Lily. 

 

“Hello, you two.” She said now looking at Mal.

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Have you unpacked? Would you like a tour? Or are you hungry?” Mal couldn’t bare the excited tone in her voice. Her daughter remained stationary save for her hand playing.

 

“We were just getting settled. Getting used to everything.” She didn’t want Regina to think this was her fault. She saw the question written clear across Regina’s face. 

 

“Regina…” She didn’t really know how to start.

 

“Mal why don’t we take a look into the kitchen and see about dinner?” Regina said with an almost pleading tone. Mal stood and followed her into the kitchen. She tried to come up with wording that would make her understand.

 

“Look…” she tried.

 

“How long?” Regina asked looking back at the sitting room.

 

“About an hour… I know you meant only the best but Regina…”

 

“I don’t want her to be uncomfortable.” Regina said eyes towards the floor.

 

“I know. I saw the room, it’s beautiful, I think maybe she's just not ready.”

 

“Do you think she’ll come around or would you like to return to your home?” She still wasn't looking at Mal.

 

“I honestly don’t know. The first week I had her with me she wouldn’t even eat. It’s hard to tell.” 

 

“Maybe we could have dinner and see how she does? Just for tonight? See how it goes?” Even now Mal couldn’t see her eyes. Her voice sounded desperate, like she was doing her best to try and control it.

 

“Okay.” Mal said. She really didn’t know if Lily would get used to her new surroundings, now that she understood they were to stay here, or if she would retreat further.

 

“I’ll order some pizza. We’ll see how it goes.” Even without seeing her eyes Mal could tell Regina was disgusted at the mere idea of ordering food into a house that had a perfectly good, if not excellently, equipped kitchen. 

 

She nodded her head and just quietly asked:” May I speak with her?”

 

Mal thought it over for a second. 

 

“Sure try your luck. But don’t take it personal if nothing happens.” Regina nodded, before handing her the land line and the number of the secret service agent that were to receive the pizza. (no unauthorized personnel past the gate). As Mal made both calls she could distinctly hear Regina’s quiet voice through the door.

 

“I know this can be a little scary, not knowing the house, or me, but you can just sit here if you want to, and play the piano until you don’t feel so scared anymore. And then we could have some pizza if you like. And tomorrow your Mama could show you the garden; just the two of you. You don’t have to talk to anybody you don’t want to. Not even me.” 

 

As Mal entered the room she saw Regina crouched next to the piano bench. She walked passed them both to sit on the couch by the window and looked out into the now almost completely dark garden announcing to no one in particular:” Extra cheesy pizza from Antonios is on its way.” Lily’s head twitched barely noticeable before she lifted it completely. There was a red mark on her forehead from leaning on her little arm for too long. 

 

Instead of speaking to either of them she turned to Diablo and hissed like a cat. What followed was a sequence of movements so fast, Mal was glad the sound had called her attention back to the room, or she would have missed it. 

 

The sound caused Diablo to jump for his comfortable spot, which in turn cause Regina to shrink back, losing her balance and falling on that exquisite ass of hers in the middle of the floor. With wide scared eyes Lily looked down at Regina.

 

“‘M sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I was just telling Ablo to move! I didn’t mean to!” Her voice was rough from not being used for a while.

 

“No sweetheart, it’s okay.” Regina was on her feet so fast Mal didn’t even have time to laugh at her for falling in the first place. She sat next to Lily on the bench to show her everything was okay. Lily still looked unsure and guilty and Mal wondered if she should intervene.

 

She thought it better to let the two of them deal with the situation. If they were going to stay here this would be a good start. Overapoligizing was something that Lily did often.

 

“I’m sorry” Lily squeaked tears were gathering in her eyes.

 

“It’s okay, I’m fine see?” Regina gestured to herself. Lily didn’t look up. With a quick look to Mal, Regina seemed to make a decision.

 

“You know, that song you were playing earlier? My sister used to play it for me.” Okay. Mal thought.  _ Where is she going with this?  _ But Lily looked up just slightly.

 

“Here, you play the beginning, I’ll play the rest.” It took Lily a minute or two. everything was quiet and Mal was worried, but Regina said nothing and waited patiently. 

 

Slowly and hesitantly a melody started. Despite the fact, that Mal had been hearing that damned melody for an hour straight, she was relieved and hopeful and grateful all at once. 

 

Lily played her notes and then two more and then Regina joined in. It was slow and out of rhythm as if she was waiting for Lily, but it was there. Almost a duet. Mal slowly stood and walked closer to the piano. She looked at her girl with her tiny hands next to Regina's elegant ones dancing on black and white keys. It was so serene, the doorbell almost scared her. 

 

When it rung she heard Regina whisper something to Lily she couldn’t make out before she stood. When she walked passt Mal to the front door, Mal leaned closer and asked with a smirk she couldn’t hide:

 

“Zelena played the piano for you?”

 

Regina gave her a smile that was both proud and mysterious and responded:

 

“In a manner of speaking.” And left her in the sitting room to receive the pizza.

  
  


###  29 years prior

 

“Come on Regina!” Zelena commanded.

 

“Nooo! You play it again!” Regina whinned.

 

They had been at this for over 30 minutes now and she was getting tired of her little sister’s complaining.

 

“I already played it 10 times! You do it now.”  She said trying to look as stern as her teachers did when they barked orders at her.

 

“But you play it better than me.” Regina said trying her best at convincing her sister with her sweetest of smiles.

 

“Of course I do! That is why you need to practice.” 

 

She knew why Regina didn’t want to practice piano today. It was the same reason Regina didn’t want to practice piano any other day. She wasn’t extraordinary at it. It was plain and simple. Regina Mills was very good at many things. She read well above her age level, her memory was fantastic, she was an excellent horseback rider, but piano was not something that came natural to her. She loved to listen to music, as did Zelena, but playing was something else.

 

Now normally, with her ambitious character, Regina would work at it until she was the best she could be, but in this particular instance, piano was something Zelena was just inherently better at than her. Not that she was jealous of her sister, but Zelena's superiority came with severe consequences. 

 

Their mother could not accept her prized wonderchild be inferior in anything to her accident of a first born. Especially in something Cora Mills excelled at. She had numerous awards for her playing.

 

For this reason, Zelena tried her best to tutor Regina when she was home from school. And for the same reason, Regina tried her best to resist her sisters teachings. Instead, begging her to play the wonderful pieces of music they both so enjoyed. 

 

The more Zelena played the better she got. At the time Zelena didn’t know or understand, but this was her little sister’s gift to her. Recognized Superiority. Be it only in one aspect of her life. And all she asked for in return was for a little music.

 

“Fine. One more time but then it's your turn!” Zelena said to a grinning Regina.

 

“I'm serious Regina, would you rather practice with me or with Mother?” The smile on Regina's face fell so fast Zelena was sure it was a new record. It hurt her to have to threaten her sister like that but she would rather be the one to cause her temporary pain than to have her endure the kind their mother was sure to inflict.

 

“Okay Zee, I promise just one more time.” But there was no smile, no giggle, and her voice was anything but happy. And so Zelena played her Brahms' Wiegenlied again. And again after that. Until it was time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter eggs:  
> The title chapter is a line from Brahms Lullaby https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LFPAFy7auw


	12. We're All Mad Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time at the VP's home and flashback to more of Regina and Zelena's youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so this chapter is going to be heavy on the mental health discussion and might b a little tougher to get through. I did a buunch of research but apologize if anyone feels this is inaccurate or misrepresentative. Criticism, constructive preferred, is absolutely welcome.
> 
> TW for OCD and the anxiety that comes with it, its throughout the whole chpt (sry)

###  Present

 

Regina shut the door behind Agent Swan after accepting the large pizza box from her. It was hot in her hands as she tried to focus on the heat and its  even weight and not the grease that was undoubtedly inside. She heard Mals soft voice coming, not from the sitting room, but out of the kitchen. 

 

They had moved. Was Lily okay? Did something happen? Did Mal change her mind? No, no. Lily was doing better. Wasn’t she? Yes! Regina needed to calm down. They were going to have a nice, grease dripping, unhealthy inappropriate- No. Just dinner. It was just dinner. 

 

She would have to work out tomorrow, maybe go for a run. Get the blood pumping to reduce the risk of heart problems. Wasn’t she too young to have heart problems? But if she went for a run, so would the agents. Would they resent her for the extra work when she could just go to gym upstairs? She tried to tune out the self doubt. She had quests, she needed to focus on them.

 

When she carried the box into the dining room to her left, Lily and Mal were approaching the grain hardwood table. Lily was carrying the entire paper towel roll and Mal three plates. Paper towels? Regina was sure she had cloth napkins in the second drawer from the right. 

 

Would Lily be upset if she got them? Did Lily choose these? What this their little costum? Or had Mal just not found the cloth alternatives? Mal had probably thought the food choice and the napkin choice through. She was a good mother. And more equipped to make decisions for the child than Regina. 

 

She shouldn't make fuss. Regina would have loved to storm into the kitchen and make these two and actual meal, with real food, but she had agreed to Mal’s terms. Even if pizza was unhealthy. So she took a deep breath and went back to recount her steps one more time. But there were things she couldn’t help.

 

“No cutlery?” She tried to keep her tone sounding light. Mal laughed.

 

“The plates are allready for your benefit.” She placed them at the far end of the table. Regina set down the box in the middle and automatically moved to help Lily onto a chair, but thought better of it and pulled back. This gave for a very awkward little motion. 

 

She had to remind herself that Lily was not her family and she couldn’t just handle her the way she saw fit. It wasn’t her place. She was being overbearing and inappropriate.  _ Calm down.  _ She told herself.

 

The little girl seemed not to notice, still trying her best to place the roll of paper towels on the table upright. Regina saw Mal looking at the both of them out of the corner of her eyes, but she said nothing as she sat across of the chair Lily was now climbing. If Mal had seen her slip up what did she think? Did she decide Regina couldn’t keep their agreement? Would she leave? Just pack up Lily and tell Regina she wasn’t capable of sharing her “space”. Regina went into the kitchen. If Ms. Swan had taught her nothing else, then, that pizza, every pizza, deserved more cheese always. 

 

When she returned with the fresh parmesan Mal raised an eyebrow.  

 

20 minutes later both Regina and Mal had finished their two slices, she had to admit it didn’t taste half bad. She would definitely have to go to the gym. A least for an hour. Lily had not touched the slice on her plate despite the excited look that had entered her eyes as the box was opened. She refused to eat.

 

“Would you like something else, Lily?” Regina received only a headshake as an answer. Lily didn’t look at her but at least she reacted. She was so small. 

 

Regina had Ruby pull as many studies about childhood depression as she could find and had wanted an intern to compile the findings. Designating this particular task to one specific aid, with short black hair and an overly positive attitude was one of the little joys of Regina’s day. 

 

She would end up reading them all anyway. She wanted to know what the newest findings were. She needed to know what was going on Lily’s head. Was is similar to what was going on in hers? Was Lily old enough to understand that her mind and body were betraying her in the worst ways? That is how Regina felt sometimes.

 

Many studies linked obesity to childhood depression, this had to do with self esteem problems and sleep apnea. Mal had mentioned Lily had issues with sleep but that spoke against the child’s size. What was a normal BMI for an 6 year old? Was she just naturally small? Was Regina being judgmental, because she assumed that Lily’s size had to do with her mental health?

 

Regina felt the overbearing need to feed her and the intrusive thoughts followed suit. But again there was little she could do. Lily was just warming up to her and she didn’t want to undo the progress of today by overwhelming her. She would do too much. She would scare the girl. Not to mention the fact that she was still having trouble establishing what counted as overstepping her role as host. Mal was first to stand taking all three plates and sliding Lily’s untouched slice back into the box. 

 

“Why don’t the two of you get unpacked upstairs, while I clean up.” Regina said.

 

“Are you cleaning up after us?” Mal asked jokingly.

 

“Clean up is my job here.” Regina simply said with a smirk. She walked into the kitchen. Gloves on. Soap on gloves. Open faucet with elbows. Rise off gloves.  Than she began doing the dishes by hand. She would give Ms. Swan a quick call about the pizza afterwards. Nothing ever went to waste in this house when she was on duty.

 

After everything was taken care of in the kitchen and the dishes were not only spotless, but the dishwasher was running , Regina went upstairs to check on her house guests. She went by the guest rooms to the left and saw Mal holding up two night gowns in front of Lily. She pointed at the left one, printed with blue and green polka dots before looking up to Regina standing in the doorframe.

 

“Do you have everything you need?” Regina asked.

 

“I think we’re good. I unpacked our things. Is it alright if we sit down stairs for a little while?” Mal was now putting the rejected night gown into the little dresser. 

 

“Of course. There is also a living room up here if you’d like. I am going to retire. Feel free to move about as you like.” She looked at Lily sitting on the edge of the bed, a tiny nearly undetectable smile on her face. It vanished soon, but Regina was sure she had seen it there.

 

“Goodnight you two.” She said.

 

“Good night Regina, thank you again.” Regina nodded her head slightly and walked away. She got ready for bed, sending a check-out text to Ms. Swan, washing away the troubles of the day in a scolding hot shower, and slipped into her silk pajamas. Before her day ends as usual, taking her temperature and blood pressure. She wasn’t sick. She was fine. But she couldn’t help it.

 

The house was quiet as she lay in her king size bed. Her thoughts wouldn’t stop. Her worries wouldn’t stop. She was all to used to it. At home she was usually free to to express all her little ‘abnormalities’, but today there were Mal and Lily. 

 

She loved having them there. She did. But it was stressful trying to keep the mask on, trying to keep up the appearances. Normally she would roam the house of another hour at least makeing sure everything was in order. There was no finding sleep now. With the two of them here she would need to either wait, or try to calm herself here in her room enough to go to sleep. She counted the hours of sleep shed get. Was that enough? Would it impact her health?

 

It was two hours later. Regina still lay in her bed. sleepless and restless. She checked the wristwatch in the bedside drawer and decided that it was late enough for everyone to be asleep. The house was silent as she went back downstairs. She bleached the kitchen. She waxed the dining room table. When both of those were done she sat on the couch with the research and read. She felt better.

 

It had been another hour when there were suddenly sounds upstairs. Mal and Lily stood at the foot of the stairs. Lilys small darker hand in Mal’s pale larger one. Regina could tell she was not the only one who had not found rest yet. 

 

Wordlessly Mal sat on the couch and pulled Lily between them. The little girl immediately lay her head onto her mother's lap snuggling close. Reaching for one of the papers on the coffee table with her right hand, Mal began stroking Lily’s hair lovingly with her left. The little girl's eyes closed, but Regina could tell from her breathing that she was still awake. Mal read the title of the paper and gave Regina a small smile.

 

“One a scale from 1 to 10 how uncomfortable were you tonight?” the question sounded so neutral to Regina that she couldn’t help but answer honestly.

 

“Five before the pizza, seven after.”

 

“Better than I had expected.” Mal said beginning to look through the research.

 

“It’s not usually-....It doesn’t influence my work. It’s just when I am at home that…” Regina tried to explain.

 

“You feel comfortable feeling uncomfortable.” Mal concluded. Regina was stunned. She wasn’t sure how much Mal understood, but she understood more than most.

 

“How?” Regina asked.

 

“The kitchen smells like bleach and your up at 1 am reading mental health studies. It doesn’t take a genius. What do you need?” Her tone had shift slightly. 

 

It wasn’t overly emotional, just soft and encouraging enough. Regina looked down at the girl resting comfortably on her mother’s lap, her little feet peeking out from her nightgown, barely touching Regina, and Mal in a robe under which she assumed was not much more than a slip.

 

“This will do for right now.”

 

And so they sat, awake; each battling their own demons, compulsion, sadness and detachment. Not necessarily together, but side by side.

  
  


###  22 years earlier

She couldn’t help but have feelings about this. Coming home was always a big bag of mixed emotions for Zelena. On the one hand she missed her home and her friends, and her little sister, on the other, her mother's disapproval was always waiting for her when she entered the house. But if she was honest, it wasn’t as if it didn’t follow her across the atlantic when she flew back to school, so having it be more palpable might have been a relief. 

 

Her father always insisted on picking her up from the airport, no matter the fact that she was old enough to drive by herself now. And he was so ridiculous about it. Making it a big event. He put on that stupid chauffeur’s hat and brought a new sign every time that said her name. It was a little different every time. The year she had begun soccer it was a jersey. When she had finished elementary school it was a graduation cap with her name on it in glitter. No matter what it was it always said Zelena on it. 

 

On year when she was 13, he had gotten a plaque that said Miss Mills, because she was now an adult, as she had kept insisting. She had said nothing. Hadn’t mocked him or the sign all the way home. He didn’t ask if she liked it or even spoken much at all the rest of the day. When she had gotten up in the morning it wasn’t on her nightstand where she had left it the night before. The never spoke about it, but all the signs said ‘Zelena’ from then on. 

 

It’s not that Zelana wasn’t a Mills at heart. She was always part of the family. But she and Henry were not born Mills. They had both had their names changed to fit Cora’s. Although they never spoke of the matriarchs first marriage, and neither birthname was ever uttered in the Mills house Zelena felt it.

 

Only Regina and Cora had been born with the name. Some might find this sad and a metaphor for the rejection Zelena faced in her early years, or Henry’s submission to his wife, but she was proud. Not that she wouldn’t have been proud to be a Mills, but she felt that the ‘otherness’ of her birth name connected her, in some crazy way, to the only man she had ever known as her father. 

 

They were their own entity within the Mills house. Like a secret club. And the car rides home from the airport were their secret meetings. Just the two of them. Even Regina wasn’t allowed to come. Sometimes it made Zelena feel guilty. Her sister wasn’t allowed to enjoy this exclusive club. She would always be a born Mills. This came with a whole host of expectations and rules, different from the ones that just accepting it later in life did.

 

When she got home from the airport she hugged her sister as tight as she could. They vanished into Zelena’s room instantly and spent hours until dinner catching up. Again there were mixed emotions for Zelena. She enjoyed seeing her sister grow and sometimes she felt their bond was stronger because they weren't living under the same roof 24/7. But this also meant that Zelena couldn’t be there to protect Regina. 

 

With passing years she saw Regina get more reclusive. She was stuck in her head and desperate to hide the little things that could be interpreted as weakness. Her hands were often dry and red from too much washing. Regina’s room looked as if it hadn't been lived in. Everything had notit’s only its designated place but its right positioning. Zelena's did also, but only because she was away so much. And this summer she noticed something new. 

 

Regina was counting steps. Not in a childish fun kind of way, like skipping stones. She was counting and recounting her every step and sometimes she had to go back and start again. She would spend minutes at a time rearranging a single object until it “felt right”. She was afraid to show Zelena. She was sleeping less as to make up for lost time, so their parents wouldn’t notice. Near the end of the summer they talked about it and Zelena promised to do what she could. 

 

That being very little, she concocted a plan. She watched Regina very very closely the rest of the summer, helped her hide things from their parents and, against every Mills fiber inside her, asking Regina how she felt regularly. 

 

When she returned to school the first thing she did was consult the school counselor. She convinced the eager but dimwitted women that she herself was under stress and presenting with symptoms she didn’t understand. And so Zelena Mills was labeled with early OCD. She had weekly sessions with the counselor and relayed everything she could back to Regina. After that, her visits were cut even shorter and more seldom. Her mother was not happy with the fact that this was now a matter public record. And probably with how much closer the girls became. But she was always unhappy with Zelena anyway, so she figured better her than Regina.

 

It wasn’t until college that her sister started obtaining  healthy coping mechanisms of her own through therapy. Exposing herself to things that made her uncomfortable, voluntarily and on her own terms. Zelena could see the clear change in her. And although they had their issues, how could they not growing up the way they did, she never once had a single regret about “taking the fall” for Regina, to give her the time she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! you made it through?! Congrats! So this chapter was a dip into the stream of consciousness. The next chapters will not be like this BUT Regina's OCD will continue to be a topic (cause that's how mental health works? Shit don't just go away?) But I realize that it's not the easiest style to read, I just intended it to make clear whats going on in her mind.


	13. Like an Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the residence and Regina's work day are understandably a little off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do this on the 1st already to celebrate my NaNo win, but here you go 2 updates this week:)
> 
> Just for reference, the Vice Presidents Residence in D.C. has these stone plates where each family engraves their names in cement.

The rest of the night passed, with Lily finally falling asleep around 3 am and Mal and Regina sitting in silence until they both went to their rooms. 

 

The morning however, had been a bit more tumultuous. Regina had gone for a run, against her better judgment.  She knew there was nothing wrong with the action itself, but the mindset that lead to it was problematic.

 

Since most of Regina’s meetings were in the afternoon she had decided to read her briefing material at home and go into the office later. Almost like a normal person. The house was a buzz. Agent Eliot was doing his morning check of the house, Mary Margaret was bringing  briefing reports into the kitchen and Regina was on the phone with Merlin in the garden room with her coffee turning cold. 

 

Normally, she would be stressed at the invasion of her home, but knowing that everything was taken care of at the West Wing, and that last night she had made some real headway with Lily, her day was starting out positive for the first time in a long time. 

 

After her phone call ended she tried a sip of the coffee. It was now unenjoyable. She ventured into the kitchen to get a new cup and maybe to mess with Mary Margaret a little. The young aid was running back and forth between the drive way and the kitchen piling reports on the counter. Currently she was checking them off a list  one by one.

 

“It is normal to do one’s work hunched over the counter like some inbred, where you come from?” Regina said with just enough bass to scare her into dropping the corn subsidies plan.

 

“I… I’m so sorry Madam Vice President!” Mary Margaret said, now picking up the binder and standing up straight.

 

“Tell me,” Regina said moving past her to the coffee machine, “your opinion of the farm subsidies.” 

 

The girl looked nervously around as if waiting for someone to come and save her. When no one came, and Regina continued to stare her down, she mumbled something.

 

“In english.”  _ The little joys of working from home... _

 

“Ahm… I think it’s a good idea to help out a struggling industry…. Ma’am.” This time, her answer was much louder, although her voice was still shaky.

 

“So, if we support the industry, we should have a say in how they do their work right?” Regina asked emptying the cold coffee down the drain.

 

“No!” Mary Margaret slapped her hand to her mouth realizing that not only was her tone inappropriate, but she also hadn’t thought that answer through.

 

“I mean... we should make it easier for them, not harder, right?” 

 

Regina raised an eyebrow. Seems the nitwit had opinions. And not necessarily her father's. 

 

She didn’t plan on gracing the aid with an answer, so she turned and poured herself a new cup of coffee, putting the used cup into the dishwasher. Unwashed. 

 

“Can I have some of that?” It was Mals voice. Or at least something that pretended to be Mal’s voice. It sounded hoarse and much deeper. Regina turned. Mal was standing in the doorway, with Lily by her side.

 

She was dressed in a blue cardigan over a gray V neck shirt and black jeans. It was so simple, but Regina found it hard to concentrate. Mal looked  _ at home _ . Lily was dressed in yellow overalls and a white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Regina saw her peering over to Mary Margret, while Mal seemed to be ignoring her comletly.

 

“Of course. Good morning Lily.” Lily moved closely with her mother not saying a word. Regina handed Mal a cup.

 

“Hello Lily, I’m Mary Margaret, you probably don’t remember me-”

 

“I sincerely doubt that’s a good idea.” Mal almost growled now picking Lily up with her free arm. Mary Margaret's eyes flashed with fear. Regina was confused by the whole situation. Merlin had said only he and Ursula knew about Lily, but Mary Margaret seemed to know her. Whatever was going on Mal seemed unhappy with it. Regina decided to file it for later.

 

“Ms. Bancherd, that is all.” Never had someone left her kitchen so fast. The ‘Yes Ma’am’ was so whispered Regina almost missed it. When she was gone Mal sat down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island and let Lily down on the one next to her. Regina gave her a questioning look that Mal elected to ignore  

 

“Can I have cornflakes?” Lily asked reaching for one of the binders Mary Margaret had left behind.

 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Regina answered almost automatically. She had asked Ms. Swan to pick an assortment of breakfast foods, the sugar content of which made her sick just thinking about it. 

 

She opened a upper cabinet up and lined up the boxes in a straight line in front of Lily.  When she looked up she thought she saw Mal change face expressions, but she wasn’t sure.

 

“How come they’re not on the ‘frigrator?” Lily asked now taking the selection under close consideration.

 

“Well, there was storage space in the cabinet. Do you know which one you want?” Regina said taking the briefing books out of the way, replacing them with milk from the REfrigerator.

 

“There’s space up there too. Mama always puts ‘em there.” She said pointing to the top of the refrigerator. 

 

“That is true. But here, they go into the cabinet.” Regina said now getting a bowl and a spoon from her cupboard. 

 

“It looks empty.” 

 

Mal snickered.

 

“Is something funny, Ms. von Dragon?” Regina asked as she watched Lily inspecting the ‘Lucky Charms’.

 

“Oh, nothing Princess, the both of you…” Lily looked up from the cereal and turned to her mother. 

 

“I’m just glad your getting along.” She took a sip of her coffee.

 

“This one, please.”  Lily said handing Regina, who was still warily looking at Mal, her choice of Coco Puffs.

 

Lily didn’t take milk with her cereal, she just munched on it like a snack. Mal didn’t eat breakfast at all. They helped Regina move some of the briefing books into the sitting room. Lily was enthralled with the horse statue on the chimney ledge so Regina placed it on the coffee table for her to see on eye level. They sat on the couch while Lily sat on the floor in front of them and Mal instructed her to ‘look but don’t touch’.

 

“Do you want to talk about yesterday night?” Mal asked keeping a close eye on Lily.

 

“I...It’s different now. I am fine.” Regina said choosing the largest of the binders to take into her lap first.

 

“I know it is, which is why I’m asking now and not then.” She was speaking quietly but Regina could hear the concern.

 

“I’ve learned to cope with it at work. I just wasn’t expecting...At home, I have to work a bit harder. It has nothing to do with you two. I am glad you’re here.” There was more she wanted to say but she was interrupted by a sharp hiss:

 

“Lilith!” Mal dashed from the couch seeing her daughter pulling on the statue. She placed it back on the ledge, not exactly as it had been, but out of reach.

 

“I just wanted to feel how smooth it is,” Lily said innocently “I wasn’t gonna break it. I promise!”

 

“I said no touching, that includes feeling.” Mal sounded a bit irritated, which made Regina think they had had this discussion before.

 

“Fine.” Her little face was scrunched up in anger and her breathing was heavier than before. It wasn’t a full on meltdown but she was definitely building to something. Mal had let go of her hand and was now leading her away from the table.

 

“Why don’t the two of you take that walk through the garden, while the temperature is still nice?” Regina suggested.

 

It earned her a angry look from Lily and an apologetic one from Mal. She didn't want to get rid of them, just defuse the situation, but it looked as if both had misinterpreted her words. Mal took Lily by the hand to put on shoes. 

 

Maybe she should have worded it differently? She probably should have made herself more clear. Or said nothing at all. Her interference was unhelpful and  meddling. These were the thoughts running through her mind, as usual. When she heard the front door close and looked out the window, she stood to adjust the statute, having to touch 4 times. To be safe.

 

First a bit stiff and tentative, Mal and Lily walked through the garden, it was partly paved, with all kinds of different trees and shrubs lining the pool to the right and the small fountain with engraved stone plates surrounding it to the left. Where each Vice Presidential family had left it’s mark. 

 

She was supposed to be working. Reading, and preparing for the day. But she couldn’t help but watch Lily and Mal both become more at ease with their surroundings with every passing moment. Lily was pointing at individual plants, no doubt asking what they were, Mals statue relaxed as she explained them. 

 

They probably hadn’t been able to just peacefully take a walk together for over a week now. Maybe longer, she knew how crazy the White house schedule had been lately. Regina turned back to her briefing book. She sat and read the first page, but was immediately distracted again by the sound of laughter. She peered out the window again and saw Lily and Mal chasing each other around the fountain, it was hard to tell who was chasing whom. They were having a water fight; Mal using only her fingertips to flick water and Lily getting whole scoops of water out of the fountain with her hands. When Mal caught up to her, she overdramatically wrestled the girl to the grassy ground. Relentlessly tickling her daughter, Mal was making silly voices and could hardly contain her laughter. 

 

Watching behind the glass window Regina felt like an intruder, like a scene so pure between the two was not meant to be seen by an outsider. She forced herself to turn away. She had never seen the garden that way before.

 

It had been fully decorated for functions, filled with tables and chairs. It had been used to receive foreign dignitaries, and display art for exhibitions but never since she had moved in, had it seemed like a adition to the house, to her. 

 

Regina didn’t mind nature, she quiet enjoyed it in the right circumstances, but that garden had never felt like hers. It hadn't been changed to fit her demands, as the house had. Everything in it was someone else's vision. She hadn’t even bother hiring a different gardener or planting anything. But now, she saw the beauty in it; filled with life. It was hers just as it had been her predecessors before. It was as if they shared it across the bounds of time.

 

When Mal and Lily came back inside she was nearly completely packed. She had informed her detail that she was ready to go and had changed into something much more official than her slacks and white blouse. Lily was sitting on the floor trying to tear off her shoes as Regina descended the stairs. 

 

“Are you going in?” Mal’s brows were creased and she looked back and forth between the mounds of dirt falling from Lily’s overalls and Regina’s pristine appearance. She looked worried.

 

“Yes, I have some meetings to attend, but I will be back early this evening.” She said rushed.  Her voice was cracking. She couldn’ stay here any longer. It was too much and she felt inappropriate and misplaced. Lily’s big eyes peered up at her in question but she just ...couldn’t. She didn’t have the heart to even speak. So she fled, but not before checking the back door was properly locked another four times.

 

\-----------------

 

“Maybe if we  _ all _ , take a minute to focus…” Merlin said holding the bridge of his nose as if afraid it would fall of

 

“Are you implying that I am unfocused?” Regina harped at him.

 

“No. I am out right stating, Madame Vice President, that you are distracted, at best.” 

 

It was as if someone had suddenly turned on the light in a room full of cockroaches. Ruby, Kathryn and Jefferson fled the conference room mumbling about forgotten engagements. Merlin and Regina had butted heads all morning. Until this point it was confined to passive aggressive comments and looks, that only the senior staff had picked up on. 

 

Following her unexpected arrival in the West Wing, the staff had scrambled to include Regina in the planning sessions of the morning. It was now nearly noon and Regina had wanted to, at least, start a comprehensive list of things that needed to be addressed within a possible criminal justice reform. With the list now stretching over two pages, starting at better police force training and selection, over wrong conviction rates, to the nightmare that was reentry and rehabilitation in some states, emotions were running high.

 

She was sitting across from Merlin, who was no openly glaring at her, as opposed to the side eye he had been displaying all morning.

 

“Do remember whom you are adressing.” She warned him. It was unusual for her to pull rank among the senior staff, especially with the President’s Chief of Staff, but today was not the day for him to test his limits. Only, Merlin either didn’t know, or didn’t care about that.

 

“Oh, I am well aware. I’m addressing the usually brilliant, but today regrettably sub par, Vice President of these United States.” He now rose from his seat.

 

“Maybe if you were able to concentrate on work, we would have come up with more than these generic issues.”

 

Regina now stood as well, her face beginning to turn red.

 

“Issues are Issues, Mr. Geoffrey, so as unimaginative as they may seem, they are important. And you would do well to refrain from speculations about my state of mind.” Her voice had gone into a kind of hiss. 

 

“I was just thinking that maybe you were preoccupied by something else, such as maybe your home life. Or it is a lack of motivation?” 

 

He was not backing down. And he had crossed  _ that _ line. They both knew it. Regina had had her next vicious statement locked and loaded but had not expected this to be his objective. She had assumed that Mal would have told him about the situation, because they were so close, but for him to mention anything? It stumped her. So much so, that she was relieved by Mary Margaret entering with a trolley filled with law books. Apparently not even Ruby had enough compassion to stop her from entering this war zone.

 

“Yes, well maybe we should allocate the task of reforming nearly a complete branch of government to someone more motivated! Ms. Blanchard?” Mary Margaret gave her a look that screamed ‘Oh God not again’.

 

“Ma’am?” She said with pleading eyes.

 

“Tell us, what is the best way to deal with mandatory minimum sentences?” Merlin’s eye roll was so drastic he feared they would get stuck in the back of his head.

 

“I... I mean everyone who commits a crime should be punished the same right? That’s only fair?”

 

“Really?” Merlin said, not even looking at the young aid. His annoyed gaze was reserved only for Regina, he knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to get out of the discussion Merlin had been burning to have all morning and was using MM as a pond.

 

“Mr. Geoffrey, doesn’t that sound reasonable?” She said sarcastically, trying to prove a point.

 

“Mary Margaret, that is a nice way of looking at it, but it is anything but fair when in reality these mandatory minimums affect black people, and other people of color unfairly.” Merlin explained calmly to her.

 

“But… if their  _ mandatory _ how can they affect one group over the other?” She asked now looking between Regina and Merlin who were still glaring at each other. Merlin tilted his head towards Regina expectantly, giving her the go ahead.

 

Explaining racial inequality to those too privileged to have been affected by it was exhausting to him. Being in such a position of power, people either assumed racism didn’t affect him, or that his mere existence was proof that it wasn’t ‘that bad’. Regina sighed.

 

“What Mr.Geoffrey is so accurately describing is that that the minimums for different crimes differ so vastly that they are clearly disadvantaged the the African-American community, such as the discrepancy between the sentence for crack vs. that for cocaine in powder form. The substances more likely to be used by low income, or minority offenders have higher sentences.”

 

“So why don’t we do something about the use, instead of changing something that could be a good idea?” Mary Margaret was getting more brave, assuming that the scorn she felt in the room was not directed at her.

 

“Because, Nancy Drew, its easier to change a policy that started out racist to begin with, than reverse hundreds of years of ingrained, social problems that stem from the history of abuse this country has with black people, and often end with non-violent drug offenses.” How fast things change, Mary Margaret definitely felt his frustration twards her now.

 

“Thank you Ms. Blanchard.” Regina said dismissing her. When she had left the room Merlin sat back down.

 

“You think because you put little Ms. WASP on the spot we won’t talk about what needs to be talked about?”

 

“Mr. Geoffrey, I am not sure where this lack of formality has come from, but I assure you, there is nothing that you and I need to discuss.” She was preparing to leave.

 

“The fuck there ain’t.” He said jumping back out of his seat. She threw him a destroying look and he adjusted his tone slightly

 

“Look, I know you and I are not friends, but Mal and that little girl; Their family to me and Urs.” Regina face softened unnoticeably.

 

“I understand they are important you you.” She said and continued with a disapproving head shake: 

 

“But that does not excuse your behavior...Nancy Drew really?” She knew he could have come up with something better.

 

“Nancy Reagan would have gone above her head.” He quipped.

 

“Anyway, we, well I, am very concerned about this … arrangement.” He said now looking into her eyes very seriously.

 

“You do not believe it is better for Lily’s safety and well-being?” There was no malice in her question. She was genuinely interested in his opinion. He was the only other person she knew who actually knew the child.

 

“No, but my concern is with Mal just as much. Do you think it is the best thing for her well-being? And not to be presumptuous, but what about yours?”

 

“I think we have far surpassed presumptuous Mr. Geoffrey.” She wasn’t exactly joking but they were returning to their usual tone of conversation.

 

“In that case,” her eyebrows rose as he stepped closer to her, “I know why you did what you did. And I understand.”

 

“You do?” She felt caught in the headlight.

 

“Of course. The kid means the world to me too. She had me the moment she was born.” Regina let out a little sigh of relief.

 

“She is special.” She said nodding. Merlin stepped towards the door. The meeting being derailed he saw no point in hanging around.

 

“She sure is,” he opened the door “ and so is her mother.” before Regina had a chance to deny the objectively true statement, or question its intention, Merlin had closed the door behind himself. 

 

\-------

Being rushed through meetings with three foreign dignitaries, four senators and two lobbyists wasn't exactly improving Regina's general mood. It wasn’t even keeping her mind occupied. In the six months since the administration had take office Regina had become so accustomed to this part of her job, she could do it in her sleep. If she had it her way, this would be all the public would see of her. She was merely going through the motions today. Not that she enjoyed the social interactions on any normal day either but today they were especially bothersome as she was preoccupied by a number of things.

 

For one, her abrupt departure for the house this morning was making her feel guilty. She hadn’t explained it and it must have seemed rude. Another thing she could not shake were Merlin’s words in her head. He was worried about Mal, not Lily, as one would expect in this situation. She hadn’t really considered the possibility of their arrangement having negative consequences for Mal. She was so strong and composed. Nothing could phase her. 

 

Regina had been so concerned with Lily being comfortable even her own mental state had taken a back seat.  She made a mental note to address this as soon as things calmed down. The rest of her day was just as rotten as it had begun. In the afternoon the President had called her and Merlin into a meeting to discuss the “Mallory situation”. In a rare show of force he demanded his Press Secretary back.

 

“Frankly, I don’t care how you two do it but she needs to come back.”

 

Not that he usually cared how the two of them did things. He was a ‘eat the sausage, don’t tour the slaughterhouse’ kind of President. Not that he was wrong in this particular instance. Mal needed to come back. It had been over a week now since Robin’s article and the many more that followed were only getting more speculative and ridiculous. 

 

This wasn’t something that  one page releases and stock statements could get rid of. Mal needed to do the interview. Winfrey, Walters and Sawyer were already calling daily. 

 

At the end of the day, Regina had called Kathryn into her office to talk. She had wanted to maybe get her advice, but that meant that she needed to disclose her current living situation she realized to late. And so they sat in silence for several minutes until Regina sighed and dismissed the understandably confused woman. She just wasn’t ready to hear judgment on the matter, no matter how much she wished for help with it.

 

When Regina walked past the security and up her veranda’s steps, she saw the paper she had neglected to bring inside this morning. There was a picture of Mal standing behind a podium on the cover. In big bold letters the headline read:

  
“Dragon Lady’s Abandoned Egg?” _ Oh God _  This had been here all day. Mal had seen it. Maybe even Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter deals with some very complex and incredibly disheartening things and I obviously just scratched the surface but for more info read about the school-to-prison pipeline, prison industrial complex, mass incarceration, watch The 13th on Netflix etc. also for those who want to do more:
> 
> https://www.innocenceproject.org/
> 
> http://www.sentencingproject.org/
> 
> https://appolition.us/


	14. Broken but Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Lily receive Regina at home and Lily's adjustment period is nowhere near over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter mentions loss and the emotional fall out of it (skip the flashback)

When Mal heard the key in the door her heart nearly jumped. Not surprise; she had expected Reina back within the hour, but an emotion she wasn’t quite ready to put a word to, coursed through her. She was sitting in the living room on the floor coloring with her daughter. 

 

She couldn’t see Lily’s face because since her nap in the afternoon her hair was no longer in the pony tail, and hung like a curtain hiding her face. She heard Regina move around in the foyer and wondered if she would be unhappy with the job Mal had done cleaning the floor after Lily had brought in half the garden. 

 

When there no more noises, she figured Regina must have gone upstairs. 

The day had been spent trying to get Lily used to the used the house. They had visited both the garden room the lounge that wasn’t Regina’s office, and even the the ‘scary’ garage. Mal had made some spaghetti and tried for an hour to get Lily to eat more than a few spoonfuls. She really couldn’t say if it was her cooking or not. 

 

In the end she had given into another tiny serving of cornflakes on the veranda. Trying to ignore the newspaper one of the agents had left, without moving it. She was trying her best to disturb as little as possible in the house. Judging by this morning Regina was struggling and she didn’t want to make it worse.

 

“ **Mama, wo is Diablo?** (Mama, where is Diablo?)” Lily was looking over to her and now had stopped coloring as well.

 

“I’m not sure baby, but I think he needs some time to get used to the house. He’s probably exploring.” She hadn’t seen the cat since yesterday night. Which was a good thing considering that likely meant neither had Regina.

 

There were steps upstairs. Both heads turned towards the ceiling. After another moment Regina stormed down the steps and into the living room. There was a look of relief on her face. 

 

“I thought… I didn’t see you. Coming in I didn’t-” Her sentence ended abruptly.

 

The two of them were tucked into the turret of the living room. Not necessarily visible from the foyer but not hidden either.

 

“We are coloring.” Mal just stated. She wanted to let Regina guide this interaction, having been visible upset this morning.

 

“In here?” She questioned.

 

“Well, it is the living room. Would you prefer us somewhere else? We do live here for the time being...”

 

“No. No, of course. As you wish. It’s just upstairs...” There was an awkward pause. Mal knew that the second floor was technically designated to personal use but she still felt like very much a visitor, not to mention Lily seemed more comfortable here.

 

“How was today?” Regina began to walk into the room. She hadn’t changed out of her work clothes.

 

“Fine. We had some spaghetti for lunch. This afternoon Merlin called. And now we’re coloring.”

 

“You spoke to Merlin?” Mal detected a hint of panic in Regina’s voice, to her surprise.

 

“He didn’t want to talk to Mama.” Lily said. She had returned to coloring. Regina looked at her curiously and Mal raised an eyebrow.

 

“So she says.” Lily giggled wiped the hair out of her face and looked at Mal with mirth in her eyes.

 

“I promise Mama, he only wanted to talk to me!” Mal eyed her suspiciously. She was sure the child had misinterpreted something. She and Merlin had spoken for nearly 15 minutes, which was a eternity for a 5 year old, in Lily’s room. When the child emerged, she had hung up the phone. Mal just assumed Merlin would call again, but he didn’t.

 

“Actually that might be my fault.” Mal frowned at that. What could Regina have done?

 

“He and I seemed to have a run in this afternoon.” Mal was now getting up off the floor.

 

“Lily, why don’t you go look for Diablo?” 

 

Lily must have sensed the tension in her mother's voice, because she stood without a word, gathered her coloring book and left the room. Without even a glance at Regina who was still staninding in the middle of the room.

 

“Is she angry with me?” Regina said concerned.

 

“No, she was a little disturbed by you leaving this morning when you said you’d go in later.” Mal said seating herself on the couch across from the turret. 

 

“I had to work,” Regina tried to defend.

 

“I know Princess, remember I worked there too until about a week ago, I know how busy it is. It’s not the fact that you left. It’s that you said you’d stay. And maybe a bit  _ how _ you left. But we’ll deal with it in a minute. What happened with Merlin?”

 

After taking a minute to contemplate Mal’s words, and feel even more guilty about her cowardice this morning, she explained the interaction to Mal. While she spoke she walked back and forth nervously clenching and unclenching her hands, as if even retelling their spat was very hard for her, Mal assumed because her oldest friend, while overstepping the boundaries of his job, was very much right. It had only been two days and Mal was already scaring Regina out of her own house.

 

Regina finished her explanation with an apology:

 

“I just wanted what was best for the two of you, and if this arrangement is causing you trouble I… I am sorry.”

 

“I need to go back to work Regina.” She could tell for Regina’s face expression she didn’t quite understand. the woman wore her emotions on her sleeve.

 

“Sitting at home all day, being forced to...cook, watching sesame street and I swear, I love my child, but , but if I have to draw in another illustration of Frozen I will loose my mind.”

 

“I mean… I understand that, but-are you changing the topic of discussion?” Regina sitting down next to Mal trying to understand her notion.

 

“Not at all. Lily needs to go to daycare. She needs her routine. We both do.”

 

“Is this your way of saying you are moving out?”

 

“No, Regina, listen to me. Merlin is right. The situation the way it is now is not good for any of us. You are walking on eggshells in your own house, we are on edge. If you will still have us, I think it would benefit the situation if we went back to our lives as much as possible.”

 

“Of course I will have you. I invited you to stay and you will continue to do so as long as necessary!” Regina announced.

 

“Then let me ask you a question. How was your day at work today? Aside for the run in with Merlin?”

 

“In all honesty? Horrible. Leopold signed the Future Bill today and… It was-I was so-”

 

“Distracted? It’s okay. That’s what it feels like when you have something unresolved, something waiting at home for you making your life more difficult.” Mal knew the feeling too well. Leo’s entire campaign had been like that for her.

 

“The two of you are not making my life more difficult!”

 

“Oh please Princess, yes we are. If not difficult, then at least more complicated. Which is okay. We just need to make some adjustments if you want to continue the arrangement.”

 

“Would you stop questioning my commitment to this...arrangement? And stop calling it that!” She was now losing the steadiness of her voice a bit. Mal didn’t want to upset her.

 

“Fine. Until otherwise stated I will assume you want us here?” Regina nodded but before Mal could continue there was a little squeak  from the doorway.

 

“No you don’t!” Lily interjected, holding Diablo in her arms near tears. Mal stood immediately to embrace her and out of the corner of her eyes saw Regina’s absolutely horrified face expression. As if Lily had thrown a vat of acid at her.

 

“Baby, why do you think that? Ms. Mills is being very nice by letting us stay in her house And she made the room the way she thought you’d like it.” She was crouched down next to her holding her close.

 

“She was angry at me in the morning and she hates Diablo!” Lily almost shouted.

 

She clutched the cat close and tears began to fall from her long dark lashes and roll down her cheeks.

 

Regina opened and closed her mouth a couple times looking like a guppy. Utterly graceless, Mal was surprised that was possible. Then she swallowed roughly and in a pleading voice said:

 

“No...No, sweetheart I don’t hate him…”

 

“Princess.” A single word that could convey a warning ton by itself. 

 

Regina sighed looking conflicted. Clearly she wanted Lily to feel better. She stood from the couch and stepped closer to the little girl now snuggling close to her mother and holding onto her cat for dear life.

 

“Fine. I’m sorry Lily I-I don’t like the cat...any cats really. But I am very glad you and your mother are here. I promise.”  She received a suspicious look from Lily.

 

“Baby, it’s okay. Not everyone likes cats, even Diablo. Why do you think Ms. Mills doesn't want you here? That she was angry this morning?” She considered taking the cat from her daughter, but he  _ was _ her security blanket. 

 

“She left.” And there it was. Plain and simple. Abandonment was still a very sensitive spot for Lily, and Mal couldn’t blame her. 

 

“Yes. Yes she did. She went to work just like I do.”

 

“She said she wouldn’t.” Although the conversation was exclusively about Regina, the way Mal saw her kneeling a few feet away, she seemed like an outsider looking in, waiting for permission.

 

“Regina, did you leave because you didn’t want to be here with us?” If Lily was going to trust Regina, she needed to actually believe  _ her _ words. 

 

“I...Lily, I’m sorry. I did leave. I was having a hard time.” Mal could see Regina struggling with the truth.

 

“Why?” It was so quiet and mumbled into cat fur, she was worried Regina didn’t hear it.

 

“That is a good question,,,” Regina Mills was stalling; Mal almost smiled.

 

“You know, I am just not used to having guests. When you and your Mama were having fun in the garden, I thought maybe you wouldn’t want me to be here.” Her voice was so soft and she explained with so much patience even though Mal could see that it was causing her great pain. 

 

Suddenly Lily looked up after wiping her cheek on Diablo. Her eyes were big and curious as if she had received a secret from Regina. In a way she had.

 

“You were sad? ‘Cause you thought we were having fun without you.” 

 

Mal breathed a sigh of relief. From her face expression she could tell Regina didn’t realize, but she had said just the right thing. The best way to make Lily understand others emotions was to relate them to something she had felt in the past. It was hard for her to understand what other felt, because she often assumed people's general motivation was out of negative feelings towards her. Some might have misunderstood this as self centric thing, even for a five year old, but Mal knew she couldn’t help it, and that it was exhausting for her. And stressful. She had learned ways to deal with it in her parent training sessions with Lily’s therapist.

 

“Yes. I believe I was. I am sorry I made you think I was angry.” Regina was avoiding Mal’s eyes so she didn’t look up in time to see Lily dropping Diablo to his feet, and was surprised by the hug Lily gave her.

 

“It’s okay. We’re all sad sometimes.” Just when Regina got over her shock about the physical interaction, her eyes went straight to Mal. She could see the question and even some of the happiness there.

 

“That’s right baby. Maybe we all just need to be honest and talk about our feelings a bit more?”  Lily turned back to her nodded, not realizing that the question was not really aimed at her at all. Regina gave a hardly noticeable nod as well.

 

\-----

 

After Regina had gotten some tissues, and Diablo had been fed in the kitchen, as an apology for being used as a tissue Regina had made a simple but delicious meal. It had been relatively quiet but relaxed. 

 

They ended up on the floor of the sitting room again.

 

“Lily, how would you feel about going back to Kindergarten?” Mal asked from the couch, watching Regina and Lily lay on their stomachs, coloring in Lily’s Tangled coloring book.

 

“Iunno, the ladies there weren't very nice.” Her mood seemed to have stabilized and she was much more vocal after dinner.

 

“What if it was a difference Kindergarten?” Regina said looking up from her art work at Mal. 

 

“Seeing as we're in this situation because of the ‘not so nice ladies’, that would have been the plan. But I doubt that is as easy said as done.” Kindergartens in D.C. with the right security and adequate programs and understanding staff, were a like needles in a haystack.

 

“I don’t want a new Kindergarten.” Lily said now looking worried picking the brown and beginning on Mother Gothel’s hair. 

 

“It would only be for a few months until you start school in the fall.” That was a whole other nightmare. Which school would be best for her to go to now that her name was national news?

 

“What if you could go to a daycare close to your Mama’s work? Would you like the black crayon Lily?” Regina offered her the crayon but Lily ignored it. Mal was unsure where this was going.

 

“Can I do that?” She looked up at Mal hope in her big brown eyes. Mal had been watching their interaction with intrigue. It seemed that after sharing something so intimate with Lily, Regina worried less about her rejection.

 

“We established a daycare in the OEOB in our first month in office. West Wing employes are guaranteed a slot.” Scrunching her nose at the picture she laid the black crayon next to Lily’s little hands. She had probably seen the movie enough times with Robin to know the witch’s hair was black.

 

Mal chucked to herself. By ‘we’ Regina surly meant ‘I’. She could picture the woman entering her assigned offices for the first time, finding the child care and the furnishing unacceptable, and staying long enough to change both and frighten the staff half to death only to decide she would need to work out of the West Wing anyway.

 

“We’ll see tomorrow about that okay baby?” Lily frowned at the non-answer. But Mal was genuinely interested in the prospect of having Lily so close.

 

“Your Mama has something to do. Before she can go back to her job and you can go to daycare.”

 

“What does she have to do?” Lily finishing with the brown crayon.

 

“I have to give an interview...I have to talk to somebody that’s going to ask me a bunch of questions.” Mal said playing with the silver bracelet on her arm.

 

“Oh. You have to do that then, Mama.” She said decidedly, looking at the black crayon Regina had offered seemingly noticing it for the first time.

 

“No, she’s evil, so she has brown hair.” Regina looked a bit surprised receiving the crayon back.

 

“But not everyone with brown hair hair is evil right?” she asked visibly worried about Lily’s perception.

 

“No, but she pretended to be Rapunzel's Mommy and she was evil so her hair is brown.” She said resuming her coloring. 

 

Mal considered explaining to Regina why her daughter had an aversion to brunette women. Particularly ones that did wrong by their ‘daughters’. Ones that only pretended to care about their little girls only to disappoint them. She decided to address it at a later time. They should work through one childhood trauma at a time.

  
  


###  37 years prior

Their hands were rough. One in each of Mal’s small smooth hands. Scratchy to touch and jagged. As if proof of the hard life they had live. The new bracelets jingles on her wrists; they were too big. Each of her aunts had giver her one silver bracelet to wear today.

 

Mal wondered if her hands would ever be that rough. Or if other parts of her would grow abrasive to touch. She wonders if her heart would feel scratchy and callous to others. If she even still had one. She felt like someone had taken it out of her chest and thrown it as far as they could.

 

She was glad they weren’t walking too fast. Her legs had been hurting all night. Her mother used to say they were growing pains. That her bones were stretching too fast for body. She’d lay with her at night. Tuck her back in at night when they hurt. Last night nobody had calmed her down or given her a glass of water.

 

She wasn’t angry. She knew the adults had to be much much sadder than she was. They had known her mother much longer. Her aunts had known her since they were Mal’s age. 

  
She looked down at her polished black patent shoes. They were still a bit too big, but  **Tante** (Aunt) Flora had said she’d grow into them. She didn’t want to grow into them. She wanted to never wear them again, same with the black satin dress she had on. She would hide them in the back of her dresser and feel guilty when the aunts had to buy her a new one 6 months later. She didn’t want to see them ever again. She would have loved to bury them. Bury them together with the pretty vase they had told her her  **Mama** was in.


	15. A Flight of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina spends the morning at home and Mal's Aunts come for a visit,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently a group of dragons is called a flight? I like it.
> 
> This week is going to have several updates because 1) I'm done with finals and wanna celebrate  
> 2) I know some of yall have finals and we're gonna get you through it!  
> 3) I'm getting impatient and any excuse to get this fic out there is welcome

They sat at the table. At the actual dinner table, not just the bar in the kitchen. Regina had insisted they have a ‘real breakfast’ today. To make up for yesterday's events. She had cleared her schedule till afternoon and gone all out. Pancakes fresh fruit and boiled eggs. Eggs were the request of one droopy little girl. Lily had actually gotten to bed at a reasonable time yesterday after they had finished coloring.

 

However, Regina understood that the fatigue had nothing in particular to do with the amount of rest she got. After Mal had put her to bed yesterday night, they had talked some more about the plan to normalize their situation.

 

They had agreed that the interview was necessary and Mal had promised to call Jefferson to give him her conditions for it. He would handle the rest and schedule it for tomorrow. Regina had left a message with the OEOB day care and had caught Mal up on the goings on in the office. Including Ursula and Kathryn's pool about when Mary Margret would break out into tears. She had been excluded for participating because as they said: she didn’t need ‘more motivation’ to torture the girl. Unfair.

 

Sitting at the head of the table, she watched Lily pick at her egg apathetically, and Mal drank her coffee. She had made too much food and Lily hadn’t noticed the fresh supply of cornflakes on top of the refrigerator. But this wasn’t what was keeping Regina’s mood down. She was nervous. 

 

Mal had informed her yesterday that her aunts wished to visit. Today. They were visiting today. They would come for lunch and stay until the evening. For some reason Regina felt judged looking into the pair of wise blue eyes that looked so much like Mal’s. She felt judged most of her life but the verdict form these two tiny old lady’s seemed especially important to her and she couldn’t explain why. 

 

She had considered cleaning the house. The fact that it was spotless already and the promise she had made herself to spend her morning with Lily in an attempt to apologize for her behavior yesterday morning, kept her away from bucket and sponges.

 

Regina was unsure about when she should end Lily’s pitiful attempt at eating the egg so she looked searchingly at Mal. Mal understood her instantly. She usually did.

 

“Baby, do you want me to take the egg, or are you going to eat some more?” Lily shrugged.

 

“Lily with words, please”

 

Regina could see her avoiding her mother’s eyes and biting her lip.

 

“I’m not hungry Mama. I’m sorry.” Mal took a deep breath.

 

“That’s okay, thank you for trying. How about I help Ms. Mills clean up while you put on you tutu?” Lily’s eyes shot up immediately. 

 

“But it’s not ballet day.”

 

Regina intervened: “I was wondering if maybe you and I could practice in the sitting room? It would really help me if I could practice on the piano” Regina was sure she saw Lily crack half a crooked smile before she nodded.

 

“Okay Princess.” Both Mal and Regina’s eye’s went wide.

 

“Lily, dear, did you just call me Princess?”

 

“That’s what Mama calls you.” She said looking to her mother.

 

“You’re excused.” Mal said blushing lightly, and they both watched Lily slump for her chair and slowly walk into the foyer and towards the stairs.

 

When she was out of earshot they began carrying the proof of Regina’s desperation into the kitchen.

 

“You didn’t tell her your aunts were coming.” Regina said trying to make it sound like a question.

 

“She’ll just get anxious and ask about when for the rest of the morning, this way she can enjoy her time with you, and be surprised and happy when they come later one.”

 

“Do you think she will? Enjoy herself?” Mal smiled as she handed Regina the plate of fruit.

 

“Yes Princess, I’m sure she will.” Regina frowned.

 

“You can’t take her mood personally, I saw you read the literature. She’s having a bad day today, that doesn’t mean we can’t try and do something.”

 

“Of course I read it. I just don’t want to overwhelm her.”

 

“Don’t worry, if you do, she’ll tell you. She’s getting better at expressing herself and yesterday she opened up to you. That’s good.”

 

Regina wanted to believe her. She was the expert after all, but Regina couldn’t help but feel like the only person who had opened up yesterday was herself. 

 

When they finished in the kitchen and everything was put away they walked into the foyer together only to discover Lily sitting on the stairs ready in her purple tutu petting Diablo who was purring with his head in her lap.

 

“That cat is getting braver every day…” Regina mumbled and Mal laughed.

 

“Baby, why are you sitting here?” She asked her daughter.

 

“I was ready, but I didn’t wanna help and then iunno…sorry” She trailed off seeing Mal’s raised eyebrow. Now it was Regina who had to genuinely laugh.

 

“That's alright Lily, come and pick a song to practice” Regina lead the girl away from her unbelieving mother.

 

When Lily had made her selection* and Regina was settled at the piano Mal moved over the couch. Lily practiced her positions, with gentle guidance from Mal, in the cleared sitting room.

 

\----------

  
  


Hours later after the ballet practice, and a few calls to the office, the trio (not counting the intrusive cat) were sitting on a couch in front of one of the only two TVs in Regina’s house. She had thought of a few activities and even found a few board games in the cabinet, but Lily was very tired and Mal said  they didn’t have to fill the time. They could just sit together.

 

So they sat. Watching this foolish show that Lily seemed to be enjoying*. She hadn’t said much since breakfast and was now comfortably resting in her mother's lap, but Regina could see her smile lightly every once in awhile when a particularly silly line was delivered.

 

Even Mal seemed enthralled with the show. Although it was a cartoon, Regina suspected that it wasn’t particularly for children, based off of the dialog. The premise however was straight out of fantasy. Mal had tried to explain when the episode started, but they were quickly hushed by Lily and many of Regina’s questions stayed unanswered. 

 

Directly after the start of the third episode the doorbell rang. It surprised Regina. Most people who came to the house walked right in. The Secret Service was informed of every one beforehand and she seldom had guests. Then she remembered.

 

Regina could see the question in Lily’s eyes, even though she said nothing.

 

“Why don’t you go open the door Lily?” she said. Lily slowly raised herself for the couch and Mal and Regina followed her into the foyer. She opened the door on her tippy toes and sure enough there stood battle axe one and two in all their glory. What was is about these women that intimidated her so?

 

“ **Omas** ! (Grannys!)” Lily exclaimed. She reached her arms up and was immediately scooped up by one of them. Regina was still having a little trouble telling them apart.

 

“ **Blümchen** (Little flower)!” Flora said hugging the girl close.

 

“We’ve brought everything for lunch. Where is the kitchen?” Fauna said addressing Mal.

 

Regina wondered if this was a cultural thing or a family thing. There was no greeting, no small talk. It was not rude necessarily, just efficient.

 

“But Oma, I’m not hungry…” Lily protested rueful. Regina heard the now familiar sound of Mals bracelets being shaken lightly.

 

“Not now, but maybe when it is ready. Were making your favorite.” Flora said following the group into the kitchen still carrying Lily. 

 

Lily’s face looked as if she was seriously reconsidering her hunger. Regina was happy to see that she seemed to perk up a bit at her grandmother's arrival.

 

Half an hour later lunch was well on its way. Regina did not realize this was such a longs process but somehow she didn’t mind to much, even though she had been banned from helping in her own kitchen. She and Mal were now sitting at the bar listening to Mal’s aunts tell stories of her childhood. They had almost started an argument about who was more difficult a child, Lily or her mother. 

 

This was brought on by a meltdown Lily had after discovering Regina’s oven did not have gas, which meant no open flame to watch while cooking. She had been on the verge all morning and Regina was starting to recognize the little signs of her mood changes. When Mal had come back down and said that Lily had tired herself out and was taking a nap, her aunt had smirked and made a comment in German.

 

“I did nothing of the sort!” Mal argued.

 

“ **Puppe** (Doll), you used to get so mad your little head would turn red like a tomato.”

 

“Lily is not having a temper tantrum. She is sick.” Mal said sternly, and Regina wonders if she would go on to prove her aunt’s point.

 

“We know that, Maleficent. Which is why we are so patient with her. You on the other hand were just stubborn, which is why I put you over my knee.” While both Aunts chuckled Regina’s mouth flew open.

 

Mal tried to calm her: “ She’s kidding, she didn’t hit me. She she just pretended to spank me.”

 

“Thats not- she said Maleficent.” Regina said confused. Was it a pet name?

 

“Oh, yes that...” Mal’s eyes shifted.

 

“You are living in the girl’s home and you haven't told her your real name?” Flora asked washing her hands in the sink. Regina ignored the word “girl” in favor of staring down...Maleficent??

 

“And Malory is?”

 

“I changed it as soon as I was 18.” Mal now turned back to face her. Even when discovering this woman’s secrets Regina could see nothing but open honesty in Mal’ face. How did she do that?

 

“Why?” Regina asked.

 

“Out of spite” Fauna said not looking up from the chocolate pudding she was making.

 

“Maybe, but I was named out of spite in the first place so it fits.” Mal bit out. Regina patiently waited for her answer.

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“The food needs more time anyway” Regina said now raising her eyebrow. How much else did she not know about this woman?

 

“Fine.” She said now getting more comfortable in her bar stool.

 

“It really started with my great grandmother. She had a thing for fairytales, but she played more the part of the blind witch at home. Anyway, she decided on Flora, Fauna and Mary like the names of the fairies in the sleeping beauty* for her daughters. To get back at her, my mother named her first and only grandchild after the evil fairy.”

 

“She named you after the villain?” Regina asked unconvinced.

 

“She had a weird sense of humor. When I turned 18, I changed it, and good thing I did because politics is about image, could you imagine the headlines now?” Regina could.

 

“Was she angry?”

 

“She was dead.” Fauna said dryly putting the glass bowl into Regina Fridge.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Thank you.” Mal said with a soft look in her eyes. And her fingers twirled on one of the charmless silver bracelets on her wrists.

 

“And is Lily’s name really Lilith? You allways call her...what is it?” Regina addressed Flora.

 

“ **Blümchen** , it means little flower. It’s a nickname.” Flora said.

 

“It’s Lilith, but they don’t like the short version.” Mal laughed.

 

“Don’t lie. We like it fine. We just don’t like that woman. Never did.” Fauna now said walking towards the sitting room with her sister.

 

“You named her after someone?” Regina asked following the twins and Mal.

 

“In a way. Her mother’s name is Rosa, so we decided to add another flower.”

 

“Oh…” Regina said regretting the turn the conversation took. She had seen Mal’s reaction to Rosa when they had first spoken about her. That was the only reason. She didn’t want to talk about Mal’s ex because it seemed to hurt Mal. That’s all.

  
  


When Lunch was almost ready, Regina received a call from the office she was to come to the Situation room immediately. She regretted having to leave so abruptly especially with Lily being asleep and her not being able to explain why she had to go. Under Miss Swan's watchful eye, Mal assured her that she would understand. Regina pouted all the way to the White House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we hit 1k and I'm super happy and proud! Thank you all if you want, come follow me on tumblr thekingisagirl  
> Special notes for the update:  
> 1* Lily picked Debussy Clare de Lune for ballet practice  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY&index=3&list=PL_oGoqivdm5mnPl2EGQHse9I8tgPFppHF  
> 2*The show they were watching was Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3*The story about Mal's name needed some tweaking because original sleeping beauty had 13 fairies and none of them had names, but this worked so sue me.


	16. Stealing Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has to face a difficult situation at work. Back at home things are finally become more clear and at the same time, infinitely more complicated...Flashback to Regina and Mal's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so weird thing about this Chapter, I checked and it was written back in June, so total coincidence that #45 pulled Palestine into his shit show this/last week. 
> 
> That being said, the policy and opinions discussed in this chapter are not necessarily mine, they are simply standing U.S. policy and my interpretation of how the characters would react to it.

Throughout the meeting it was hard for Regina to imagine that just a few hours ago she was having lunch with… with her friend? Like a normal person.

 

The conversation was so serious and the gravity of the decisions made in this room were clear. This was the first potential international crisis of their administration and it made Regina remember that no matter how many jokes they made about Leopold, he was very much a military strategist. He listened to all the advice that was given to him, even that of the political advisors, and weighed his options carefully.

 

Four ultra orthodox men had been arrested at the Rafah border point in Israel after protesting the fatal shooting of a peacefully demonstrating 15 year old Palestinian girl. They had no identifying documents and were refusing to eat or drink in custody. The extremist opposition party in the West Bank was holding them up as examples to the world. 

 

Regina agonized over the decision to voice her opinion or not, and in the end, she had to agree with the political advisor that the standing US policy was the safes rout. Who knew what type of bridges they would burn getting involved. 

 

She knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. There were seldom absolutes when it came to her job. But this, she knew, was not the right thing. She mused while the meeting wrapped up that would have felt just as awful advising the President to intervene to help the men, when the US had not intervened to save the girl’s life or the thousands of children just like her.

 

Exiting the Sit. room, Regina tried to clear her head. Continuing to worry about the matter would do nobody any good. The decision was out of her hands anyway. There was little that they could do on their end but wait. Looking into the eyes of her security detail, she wasn’t the only one trying not to worry. 

 

“Agent Swan is something wrong?” She said walking towards the elevator.

 

“No. No, Boss, nothing's wrong… it’s just, well, I haven’t spoken to anyone about the situation-” Emma said, carefully choosing her words.

 

“Ms. Swan, please remember where I work, you will need to be more clear about which  _ situation _ ?” The pair waited in front of the elevator doors. Emmma’s eyes were downcast.

 

“Your personal situation, Ma’am.” Regina suddenly turned and Emma bristled, clearly struggling with this.

 

“I am not sure what-” They never discussed personal matters. Agent Swan was discrete and respectful. They stepped into the elevator and Agent Swan pressed her security code into the box.

 

“Well, this is still unofficial but, as you are aware it is my job, mine and the Secret Services’, to protect you... and your family.”

 

“Yes, I have read your mission statement.” Regina was losing her patience with this conversation. The elevator jumped into action.

 

“Ma’am, should I be addressing my superior officer about more agents?” They were both blushing as Regina finally realized what Miss Swan was actually asking.

 

“I- I will take it under consideration.” She was now walking again swiftly as if, trying to get away from Emma and this conversation. Emma caught herself wishing Miss von Dragon luck for the conversation that they would surely be having tonight.

 

\----------

 

“Regina did something happen? Something that isn’t password clearance, that you’d like to discuss?” Mal asked watching Regina rewashing the pot from lunch. for the 3rd time.

 

Lily was already in bed when she had come home and Mal assured her that she wasn’t angry or worse, sad that Regina had left. And yes she had eaten some lunch.

 

She didn’t know what to do with herself so she had taken over the kitchen. She hadn’t seen the clean up but she was sure Mal’s Aunts had done a wonderful job. That did nothing to stop her urge to clean it again.

 

She was also sure Mal had gone over everything again because parts of the counter were still wet, and yet she had no choice but to bleach it again. Not because it looked dirty, but because if it was dirty, which it wasn’t, Mal or Lily might get sick from the bacteria left over and because it was Regina’s kitchen, she had to make sure that they were safe and everything was clean and nobody got sick. Because some bacterial infections could lead to death and it was her responsibility to ensure none of that happen. Even though it wasn’t there.

 

“No.”

 

“I’m not going to pressure you. If you change you mind, just in case, I’ll just be here.”

 

It was another 20 minutes before Regina spoke. She knew she couldn’t discuss Israel with Mal while she wasn’t theoretically working in the White House, not to mention the fact that the situation was still developing. But there was something.

 

“Miss Swan asked me something today.” she finally said taking off her gloves and placing them on the designated rack.

 

“Yes?”

 

“She asked me about extra agents.” She disinfected her hands and stepped away from the sink.

 

“For me and Lily?”

 

“Yes.” Regina said trying to avoid Mal’s eyes.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“That I would speak to you.” Still no eye contact. She didn’t want to fight again. They had been doing so well with communication.

 

“Hmmm. And what did you  _ want _ to say?” Mal asked now getting up from her seat at the kitchen bar.

 

“I… I wanted to say of course! I want you and her to be safe and if I have the means at my disposal, to have the best trained people with weapons do that, why shouldn’t I? I wanted to say that you would probably be stubborn or proud and that I would jump the bullet myself.” Regina rambled fast.

 

“Thank you, for respecting my role as her mother.” Mal smiled and took several steps closer to Regina.

 

“I already have temporary protection, so she must have asked specifically about her unit?” Mal was now almost in Regina's personal space.

 

“Yes.” Regina looked up into Mals eyes. There was no anger there, surprisingly.

 

“Princess, I want to ask you something, and I want you to remember what we said to Lily about honesty,” she said taking Regina's hands into her own “Do you consider me and Lily family?”

 

“Yes.” it was barely above a whisper but not hesitant. 

 

Mal took a deep breath while Regina didn’t breathe at all. She leaned in and gently placed her lips on Reginas. They were warm and soft and so unexpected. Regina’s eyes closed at the feeling as Mal started to slowly and sensually move her lips. Trying to process all of this Regina pulled back.

 

“You’re not angry?” She asked and Mal’s eyes opened. Her pupils were not fully dilated but definitely larger than usual.

 

“No.” She simply said.

 

“But I wanted to make the decision for you?” Regina reminder her. Had Mal understood what she said?

 

“Yes, but you didn’t. When you thought about it, did you want to make the decision because you didn’t trust me? Do you think I would put Lily in danger?”

 

“No!” Regina said quickly and with force.

 

“See? You weren't being controlling. Just worried. Like family is allowed to be.” Mal said now placing Regina’s hands on her own hips and brushing her thumb softly again Regina’s cheek.

 

“We can  _ discuss _ Lily’s and my protection further, if that makes you more comfortable, but I think you and I need to talk about this first. It might change some things.”

 

Regina was speechless. Mal understood. 

 

“Regina, I have feelings for you, and I know it’s messy and complicated and I’m not asking you to make any kind of statement but I want you to know, because there should be no doubt.” She said calmly her hand still on Regina’s face.

 

“I do not know how this would work Mal” Regina admitted. The press would throw a fit and the President would probably have a conniption.

 

“You don’t have to know now, but do you want it to work?” 

 

Regina pressed her forehead to Mal’s.

 

“Yes.” this yes was much stronger. More assured.

 

“That’s enough for tonight. We’ll figure the rest out when everything is back to normal. After tomorrow, after the interview we’ll figure it out.” She said, and this time it was Regina who leaned in for the kiss. Only one. Soft and innocent before they both went off to bed. Separately.

 

###  15 years prior

 

Mal would have recognized her any where, despite the change in her demeanor and her hair. It had only been a few years since the first time Mal had spoken to Regina and she immediately had doubts she would be able to throw her off half as much as she did that night. 

 

Regina was wearing a taupe dress with a cascading neckline and a pencil skirt that made her look very professional. Mal was torn between admiring her form and regretting the fact that there was definitely nothing to jibe at. 

 

She looked more mature and sure of herself. Her hair was cut much shorter than the last time Mal had seen it. She was just breathtaking then as she was now. Her black heels made her seval inches taller, and maybe her posture had changed. Confidence was know to straighten a spine.

 

Mal had read about Regina’s achievements in the news letter Harvard sent to its alumni. Not that she wouldn’t have heard about them in the circles she worked in. The young woman was being hailed as the next aspiring Kennedy. Practically bred for office.

 

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you were about to shit where you eat.” Merlin said positioning himself just right to block Mal’s view of Regina.

 

This was why she didn’t bring him to parties. Such a kill joy. He knew very well she had a rule about getting involved with people in the political word. When she could help it anyway...

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. She’s a baby. She is  _ still _ a baby.” Mal said, focusing her eyes on her martini. Seeing Regina leave the room out of the corner of her eyes

 

“Hmmhmm... keep telling yourself that.” Merlin smirked and sat down next to her. 

 

For a while they watched the movements of the room, the polite conversation about work and children. It was a typical Cora Mills party. The best and brightest gathered to blow smoke up each others asses. It wasn’t boring per say, just not as exciting as the D.C. parties she was now used to. 

 

This didn’t bother Merlin of course. He had become a homebody since he met Ursula last spring. Which is why she had initially decided to take him with her to Maine.

 

They had seen less of each other recently, now that she was working with the Senator and he was in the Attorney General’s office. 

 

Not that she hadn’t considered taking a bimbo with her for entertainment, but something about the occasion said she had probably better not. 

 

‘Henry and Cora Mills formally invite you to celebrate their youngest daughter’s passing of the bar examination.’ As if there were any invitations that the Mills made that weren’t formal.

 

“I need some air, I’m going to make the rounds” She felt like the room was on a loop. The same people passing again and again, having the same conversations.

 

“Behave yourself, dragon” Merlin said as she left. Killjoy.

 

Mal went exploring inside a while before left the house and headed towards the stables. Stealing horses wasn’t exactly model behavior but Mal decided if she heard another person speak about how nice the Vineyard was this time of year she’d have an aneurysm.

 

As she walked past the paddock she could see light in the stables. When she entered, the distinct smell of hay welcomed her. At one of the first stalls she saw Regina petting the huge black head of a horse. Mal knew very little about horses, being raised in the city, but the beast looked to be enjoying himself, unlike Regina.

 

“Skipping out on your own party, Princess?” She asked stepping closer.  Regina looked up and didn’t even bother to fake a smile. 

 

“It’s not really for me.” She said looking grave for a second before she turned her attention back to the horse.

 

“Can’t argue with that.”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Regina said not taking her eyes of the big brown ones surrounded by fur.

 

“Sure.”

 

“How do you stand it?” Finally she faced Mal. “The intrigue and the manipulation, how do you stand it?”

 

Mal gave the question thought. She didn’t want to sound condescending but also be honest.

 

“That’s just the games we play to get what we want.”

 

“What if you don’t want anything anymore?” Regina asked petting the horse's nose

 

“Oh, there's always something. And it’s not always selfish. Sometimes the something is a platform for someone else to be heard, or just enough votes to change something fundamentally wrong. You may not feel like you want anything right now, but you’ll care about something eventually. You’ll care deeply” She said seriously but with a smile.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because the only reason you’d be in this kind of mood at your own party, is if you already did care about something, and it didn’t end well.”

 

“Someone.” Regina said looking back to the horse.

 

“Right, or someone. Just because you don’t get it, or them doesn't mean you lose that capacity to care.” At the unbelieving look she received, she smiled again.

 

“Give it time.”

 

Suddenly there was noise outside and Zelena appeared at the stable doors.

 

“Christ, Regina! Come on, Mother wants you to cut the cake now!” 

 

Zelna stood with her hand in her hip looking slightly out of breath. She must have run from the house. No doubt she knew instantly where to find her sister.

 

Mal stepped closer to Regina and pressed the small wrapped gift into her hand. 

 

“You still owe me that dance, Princess.”

 

As she hurried to meet her sister, Regina mouthed a quick ‘thank you’, while Zelena watched suspiciously.

 

Mal gave them a bit of a head start, but soon headed up to the house again. Maybe later that evening as she listened to the song on the CD, Regina would smile at least once this evening. Mal had remembered Regina liking it when they first met. She had remembered most things about Regina.

 

When she returned to the party, Cora Mills was giving a speech about Regina, that turned into a speech about their similarities, that turned into a speech about herself, Mal couldn't help but notice Henry Mills’ eyes shining with tears. 

 

She wondered if he was feeling the pride his wife was expressing, or the sadness his daughter was barely hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealing Horses is a German Idiom, meaning someone is a good sport, they're up for anything, you can steal horses with them.


	17. The Stars are Bright Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal leaves, for her interview and 2 guesses who gets to babysit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today BUT again weird timing thing, if you can go look at the Geminid Meteor shower tonight if you can! Space is awesome!
> 
> https://www.space.com/34921-geminid-meteor-shower-guide.html
> 
> Ps. I see yall hatin on the angst^^ have some fluff for this hard week!

The next day at work was excruciating for Regina. She was all but a bundle of nerves thinking about the events of the evening. Not only would Mal be giving her first ever personal interview, with Fiona Black of all people, but Regina would be spending the evening with  Lily. Alone.

 

It’s not that Regina didn’t know what to do with Lily. She had researched activities for five year olds herself and sent out several aids to bring her a few of the toys and board games she had read about. She also could draw on her experience with Robin. Although she didn’t get to see her as much as she would have wanted to, her niece seemed to always have fun when they were together. 

 

Children in general liked Regina. But Lily was a little bit different. Not only was she extremely sensitive to the emotions of others, like Regina's nervousness for example, she was also in a very unique situation. Her mother was away and she was in a strange house with a strange woman whom, a week ago, she didn’t even know. 

 

Mal had left to prepare for her interview with Ruby and Jefferson about 20 minutes ago. Lily had been very brave They had hugged and she had not cried nor had a fit of rage. 

#####  \------------

 

Right now they were sitting in Lily’s room in front of a pile of  Disney character figurines. Lily was barely playing with them. Most of her attention was focused on Regina who was trying to decide which activity would bring the girl the most fun.

 

“Did you make it special?” Lily asked in a curious ton.

 

“Make what special, sweetheart?”

 

“The room. Mama said you made it the way you thought I’d like it.”

 

She had. Redecorating a room that was never used seemed like a good idea, until she had to give the White House interior decorator permission to enter her house. Without her in it.  

 

“Yes. I thought you liked purple. Do you not like it?”

 

“I like purple. And green and red sometimes.” Regina deemed that inconclusive. 

 

“Oh. Do you have a favorite color?”

 

“Sparkle.” Lily said decidedly.

 

“Sparkle?”

 

“Yeah. Cause it looks like stars and those are really pretty.”

 

“I’m not sure they have paint in just sparkle.”

 

“They don’t. Mama checked. But I have light up starts now.” Of course she did. Mal didn’t care much for conventions. She would be the type, to paint her daughter’s room in sparkle if she so wished.

 

Suddenly Regina remembered something unique about this strange house she was living in. Something she was almost certain Lily would enjoy.

 

“You like the stars?”

 

“Who doesn’t like the stars?! My Omas gave me this book about constellations. My favorite is the Pegasus ‘cause it’s a flying horse and it’s made up of really bright stars Markab, Enif and Alpheratz!” She said excitedly. Regina was amazed.

 

“That’s fascinating. Lily, did your mother tell you about the neighboring buildings?” Lily’s face scrunched up trying to remember .

 

“Umm yeah, she said they’re for science.”

 

“That’s right. For astronomy to be exact,” confusion in the child’s face, “ It’s a science that deals with everything in the sky.” Her eyes lit up.

 

“Even the stars?”

 

“Especially the stars!”

 

“Can we go see?”

 

“Absolutely!”

 

“But it’s not dark yet.” Lily frowned.

 

“I think they might still have some pretty special things to look at. Why don’t you put on your shoes on and I’ll put the toys away.”

 

“Okay!” She was on her feet faster than Regina anticipated.

 

Yes, she had promised Mal that Lily would not be cleaned up after while they stayed here, but she figured this didn’t count. She was sure, had she asked, Lily would have cleaned up her own toys. Regina didn’t mind that, but she would have had to do it again afterwards or spend her time at the Observatory thinking about how the toys had not been put away right. She didn’t want that. She wanted to concentrate on Lily.

 

\------

  
  


It was a Friday evening and Dr. Taler had been stuck with what especially desk duty. There was no event on the schedule and it was going to be a quiet night.

 

Suddenly and without warning the security system quietly blinking, alerted her to the fact that someone had entered the front entrance of the Observatory. She went out to look and saw several of what she could identify as Secret service agents, looking around. One of them, a blond woman approached her.

 

“Evening Ma’am, are you the only one on duty tonight?”

 

“Yes…”

 

She seemed to debate something for a minute and then gave a quick okay over her earpiece, a split second later, Dr. Taler saw the main door opening and a tiny girl no more then five or six entered. She had two pretty looking braids in her hair and a green overall on and was pulling the hand of what was undoubtedly the Vice President of the United States.

Dr. Taler had been working at the Observatory for the past 15 years. Not once had the acting Vice President come for a tour by themselves, without a camera crew. Especially, without making an appointment. 

 

“Faster, please Princess!”

 

“Lily, I’m coming slow down a little.”

 

Even Though Dr. Taler worked in the observatory for so long, the active thought that the VP lived so close to her work place only seldomly crossed her mind. And the child was a whole other topic. She wasn’t around children a lot. She didn’t know much about them and generally they were not her favorite type of people.

 

“Petty Officer Taler I presume?” The Vp asked her with a smile and the girl tugging on her hand.

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Regina Mills,” They both had to smile. Dr. Taler wondered if you ever lost the habit of introducing yourself.

 

“I know there is no tour planned today, but I was wondering if you could show my young star enthusiast around the observatory.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Their tour were generally not laid out for children. The instruments were complex, just as the topics were.

 

“This is not an order, Dr. Taler. We do not wish to disturb your work or inconvenience you. Right Lily?”

 

When she looked down the little girl was eagerly tapping her feet. She may not know children but she could tell the girl was excited.

 

“Ma’am, if I could speak frankly?”

 

“Please do.”

 

“The observatory tours are not catered to children, maybe the girl would be happier visiting a planetarium, they have laser shows and-”

 

“You have the Double Star Catalog her right? And the ORB6?” The little girl interupted looking anxiously around, as if she could see them if she tried. 

 

Dr. Taler was stunned. Was it normal for a five year old to know about the Catalog of Orbits of Visual Binary Stars? Probably not.

 

“Lily, please don’t interrupt the Officer. You were saying?” There was a smirk on the VPs face that indicated that she had no intention of taking Lily to a planetarium today, and that they had done some preliminary research.

 

“Right..Shall we start the tour?”

 

“That would probably be for the best.” 

 

She swore she could hear one of the agents snicker but she tried not to concern herself with it.

 

“So the Observatory was first established through a Bill signed by President Quincy Adams in-”

 

Again she was interrupted. This time by the VP herself.

 

“Maybe, we could skip the history portion. She is only five after all.”

 

Dr. Taler had to smirk herself at that. So they went on a shortened tour. She spoke at length about the Library and the astronomical records; showed the time room and explained how time is cepts. spoke about the astronomical almanac which seemed to appeal to Lily most and eve skimmed Oceanography and the earth’s rotation. 

 

As she schowed the young girl one of the larger telescope she could her the VP speak to her agent, They had kept largely in the background allowing Lily to explore.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve never been in here, while I was living next to it all this time.”

 

“I guess you just didn’t have the right motivation until now, Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes:  
> Dr. Taler is named after the Sterntaler Maedchen (Start Coin Girl), the little girl in a Grimm Fairytale that gives away all her possessions to less fortunate ppl and is rewarded with a rain of gold from the sky.


	18. The Spiders Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal goes in for her interview and Regina and Lily kill some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make up for yesterdays short chapter this one is whole lot longer.
> 
> TW: Police bias

“Okay only for a minute, your mother is very busy.” Lily nodded. She was trying very hard to be good for ...Regina? Ms. Mills? Lily wa still unclear about what to call her.

 

They were sitting in the kitchen trying to decide what's for dinner. Apparently cornflakes wasn’t what Princess Mills had in mind. 

 

When Mama said she was leaving, Lily thought that maybe she was angry. But Lily usually thought that everybody was angry at her, so she couldn’t be sure. She had asked,  and the Princess had said that she was just nervous about talking to the lady and answering questions. Lily was confused as to why this was something to be worried about for her mother, because that’s what her job was. Answering questions. 

 

Lily didn’t like answering questions, she liked asking them so when Princess Mills asked her if she wanted to talk to her Mama she just nodded. Suddenly there was a loud, long beep coming for the phone. To Lily’s surprise it wasn’t just her mother's voice, it was her face that appeared.

 

“Mama!!” she nearly jumped out of her chair. The Princess smiled at her.

 

“Hi, baby! Is everything okay?” Her face looked the way it did when Lily wasn’t feeling hungry.

 

“Everything is fine, we just wanted to wish you luck before dinner.” Princess Mills said quickly and tuned the phone back to Lily so she could see her mother. She was sitting in a chair with a big napkin around her neck.

 

“Mama, are you having dinner too?” Lily asked.

 

“No baby, I’m getting makeup on my face.” There was a rustling in the background and a pretty woman popped her head into the frame.

 

“Your Mom is going to look  _ even _ more beautiful when I’m done with her.” She said tying back her black curly hair out of her face. She stepped beside Lily’s Mama and was now dipping a big paint brush into a palette of powder.

 

“Flatterer” Mal said with a grin.

 

“Is she gonna paint your face?” Lily asked.

 

“Just a bit. She’s mostly keeping me company.”

 

“Are you scared?” Suddenly Lily was worried. Maybe the lady asking her questions was going to be really mean? Or Mama didn’t know the answers. She didn’t want her mother to be afraid.

 

“A little, but seeing you is making me brave.” Mal winked at her.

 

“Don’t worry Lily, your Mom is in very good hands. I’m here to makes sure she has everything she needs.” The stranger said with a holding two fingers up to show they were uncrossed. Lily felt moderately better.

 

“Why can’t we be there, so she won’t be scared?” She asked looking at Regina and back to the display.

 

“There are a lot of strangers on TV sets, Lily, and we would be very bored. It seems your mother is doing just fine  _ by herself _ . Aren't you Ms. von Dragon?” Lily wanted to believe the Princess, but she now sounded angry. Not at Lily though. Probubly.

 

“Holy shit, is that the Vice President?” The display went black for a moment.

 

“Could you give me a minute please, Jessica?” They heard a quiet mumble and then Mal was back.

 

“Listen baby, I would love for you to be here, but  it’s just a bunch of waiting around and I wouldn’t be able to sit with you.” Lily nodded. 

 

“I’ll be home soon and it will make things go back to normal okay?” 

 

“Okay.” It really wasn’t okay, but that wasn’t her Mama’s fault.

 

“Okay, it’s almost time for me to go can you hand Ms. Mills the phone?” Before she had the chance Regina stepped behind her chair.

 

“You should instruct  _ people _ to watch their language around a child.”

 

“Regina-”

 

“Everything is fine here, no need to worry. Lily say ‘bye’ to your mother she is very busy.” 

She carefully gave the phone back to Lily and walked to the fridge.

 

“Bye Mama, good luck! I love you.” Lily said waving.

 

“I love you too baby. Be good for Ms. Mills.” There was sigh and the phone wet black. Lily didn’t always know when people were angry with her and that made her nervous and sad, but she hoped that whatever Mama had done, that she knew she had to say sorry to the Princes as soon as she got home, because she was most certainly mad at Mama.

 

\-------

 

Mal sat stoakley in her chair. She was sure they had made it purposefully uncomfortable. Like a 3rd grader’s torture tactic. It wasn’t working. Neither were the overly friendly reception and the small talk before the cameras were turned on. Mal saw this as what it was. War. It was a battle for dominance no matter how nice Fiona Black smiled.

 

This is why it was even harder for Mal to comprehend why she couldn’t focus on the interview. Regina’s behavior had thrown her for a loop. She was obviously angry. Was she genuinely jealous or was this just a warning to Mal that she wouldn’t stand for any foolishness? Mal was contemplating Regina’s reaction while Fiona rattled away with her beginning monologue only snapping back into focus when she heard her queue.

 

“-And we are so happy to have her here,”

 

“I’m happy to have been invited”  _ Not to be here however. _ This was going to be one long hour if Mal didn’t find her professional persona soon.

 

“Now, let’s begin with the question on everybody's mind, how is your daughter? How is Lilith?”

 

“Thank you for asking. She is doing fine, in defiance of the circumstances.” Mal said shifting in her chair a bit.

 

“Yes, the press has been quite bothersome I pressure?” Fiona made a frown that was nowhere near convincing.

 

“Oh, I don’t mind press when they are actual journalist, but paparazzi...That is something different entirely.” Nope. That was definitely more personal than professional.

 

“Of course, you deal with them everyday at work, or you did...” Fiona said with a smirk.

 

“Yes, understandably I have taken a leave since the situation unfolded.” Mal said trying to keep the bite out of her voice. She was off her game and she could feel it.

 

“Let’s talk about that. It’s now been 2 weeks since your last press conference, and since the article in the Times was published.”

 

“Yes.” Mal said tight lipped.

 

“Were you shocked when you found out?”

 

“I was surprised that it was considered news,”

 

“You don’t see it as newsworthy?” Fiona inquired leaning forward slightly in her much more comfortably looking chair.

 

“I certainly thought it was consequential news when I found out but that was nearly 6 years ago. When she was born.” Mal saw Fiona’s smirk faltering. 

 

“But you do see as her other mother’s...affiliation could be taken as something of importance?”

 

“I think that has little to nothing to do with me or my daughter.” Mal said, not even bothering to take the bass out of her voice.

 

“Fine, we’ll circle back to Rosa. Your colleges have maintained that this is not a shock and it was a matter of public record. When did you tell the President?”

 

“Are you asking me what the President knew and when did he know it? Because if you are, I should start addressing you as Mrs Baker” Mal said with raised eyebrows and an almost evil smile.

 

“Of course I’m not implying this is a scandal of Nixonian proportions-”

 

“Good, because that would be completely ridiculous, and I had given you more credit than that.”

 

Fionna frowned visibly this time real.

 

“As you have said yourself, and my colleges have reiterated for almost 3 weeks now, it  _ was _ a matter of public record, and has been for years. I am a very private person and until recently the press respected those boundaries.”

 

“Did the President?” Fiona fired back.

 

“Of course he did.” Mal said rolling her eyes.

 

“So, he didn’t know?”

 

“Of course he knew! Now if you’re asking me was that one of the first conversations we had? No, we had a campaign to run.” Mal tried to hown in her attitude.

 

“I understand. Now the campaign; that was when you effectively took over custody of Lilith, is that right?” 

 

“Yes.” Mal thought she could almost  _ see _ her self control  fly out the window.

 

“Why is that?” Fiona knew she had hit a nerve and was now digging at it.

 

“Rosa and I made the decision that it was what was best.”

 

“Even though you were on the road for weeks at a time?”

 

“I have a very good support system” Mal challenged her. She knew her Aunts and Lily’s care were off limits. Jefferson had negotiated it.

 

“I see. So Rosa and you are on good terms?”

 

“We are amicable.” Mal said resisting the urge to bar her teeth.

 

“Would you be surprised to know that she called us when she found out about the interview?” 

 

Mal schooled her features into a calm mask. What the hell was her ex thinking? What on earth could she have to say?

 

“I would be.”

 

“It seems she was afraid of how you’d depict her.” Mal said nothing. There was nothing to say. That woman managed to pull the legs from under her every chance she had.

 

“She said she sent you a letter. That she was sorry about how things went. She didn’t go into detail.”

 

“Well, I haven’t been allowed to open my own mail in quite a while now so maybe she should call me instead.” It was true. She hadn’t seen a letter from Rosa, but if she had, it was doubtful she would have opened it.

 

“I’m sure she’d like to know you welcome that. But since you aren't staying in your apartment that might be difficult.” Fiona’s tone was innocent.

 

“Yes, another perk of this dreadful situation is that to keep my child safe and myself sane, I decided to temporarily move out of my home. Because it was being swarmed. Daily.”

 

“I completely understand, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience that must be…” pause “So... where exactly are you staying now?” Fiona’s voice was sweet and nonchalant, as if inquiring about Mal’s skin care routine.

 

It wasn’t a particularly skillful maneuver. It wasn't as if Mal hadn’t expected this question, or had a witty and funny reply prepared that divulged, essentially nothing. But in that moment the prepared response was gone. It was like in a cheesy movie. Where the protagonist was so focused on the pretty girl that he ran into a pole in slow motion. Mal understood. She now knew that the silly protagonist knew very well there was a pole headed his way. He could see it coming closer in slow motion. Unable to control his own body because his whole being was consumed with his love. Damn it, Regina.

 

“As it so happens the Vice President has been generous enough to offer us her home.” 

 

And it was out. Of all the things she had said in this interview, most of which were sarcastic and unprofessional, this was with certainly the most ill-advised. She saw Fiona try to contain her shock and glee at this juicy comment for just a moment, before moving on. 

 

She didn’t ask further questions about the living situation. Or about Rosa. In all honestly the rest of the interview could almost be described as civil. She had what she needed, and she knew it. That little sentence was more interesting than any medical record, birth certificate or college transcript the press had dug up the last two weeks.

 

Mal only now fully understood what Regina had said about not being able to do her work properly. She would explain it in exactly that way when she told Regina how she had managed to screw them both in an interview that was supposed to make everything better.

 

She didn’t really have time to process it on her way home the way she had planned because she had hardly left the the studio when her phone rang with the all too familiar ring of Ben E. King song she had designated to Merlin.

 

\--------

 

The Geoffreys had been together so long they had developed a rhythm. They had know each other since Ursula's second year of college and been married for more than 15 years. Even before Merlin proposed they had decided that they would have children later in life. Later for him than for her, seeing as he was almost nine years her senior.

 

During their engagement Mal had often joked about Merlin taking a younger wife, when in reality they all knew she had taken him. Ursula was nothing if not decisive, which is why they had had the children discussion early on. She loved children and all her nieces and nephews adored her, but she wanted a career and a full life before having her own. 

 

Merlin understood, and didn’t mind either way. Being an older father was never a problem for him, even now that they had Trayvon, and he was the oldest Dad in the playgroup or would be well into his 60s by the time his son finished high school.

 

That night had been one of the times where it was difficult being over 40 caring for a toddler. He was working overtime, now that Mal was out of the West Wing and Regina's presence was much less intimidating then usually was, to keep the staff in line.

 

Tray had been fussy all night and Merlin was sure he was going to be sick, even though Ursula had been taking his temperature regularly and it was normal. 

 

When the call came he was bouncing around trying to get his son to sleep, and his own eyes to stay open. He was tired and he wanted to spend some quiet time with his wife.

 

Normally he would have cursed the phone for ringing so late at night but all his focus was on the crying child. Ursula went to answer it in the kitchen. It only took about 3 minutes for her to return.

 

“It’s Bobby.” Was all she said and her face was slack as if she couldn’t wrap her head around it. Bobby was one of her older nephews. Her favorite. Yes, she had favorites. Everybody does.

 

“What happened?” Merlin had to raise his voice above the still screaming child.

 

“They arrested him and two of his friends. Shanice says they won't let her see him and she thinks he might be hurt.” 

 

“Arrested for what?” Bobby was an honor student and a community volunteer.

 

“They didn’t say. They’ll probably charge him with resisting arrest to cover their ass. Have you seen my keys?” She said reaching through her purse. He consulted his watch

 

“I’ll drive. Just give me a minute to call Mal.” he said laying Tray down in his playpen. Ursula stopped in her tracks.

 

“My law degree is just as good as yours Merlin.” 

 

“Going by GPA it’s actually better, but that’s not the point. I don’t want you to have to go down there by yourself. I’ll be worried all night and that won’t do anybody any good. Mal’ll watch him.”

 

“What about Lily?”

 

“I think the VP can watch her a little longer.” Ursula raised her eyebrow at him silently. He had been worried about ‘the whole mess’ as he was calling it and venting at home.

 

“She’s good people.” He had to admit begrudgingly. 

 

\----------

 

After finishing her phone call with Merlin Mal called the house, she had already changed directions and just hoped leaving Lily wouldn’t be too big of a deal for Regina.

 

“Hello, how did it go?” Regina answered the house phone, obviously having been informed by the agents who was on the line.

 

“Hi. I ...It went as expected. There’s something I have to ask you for, another favor.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Worry was instantly recognizable in her voice.

 

“That remains to be seen. Ursulas nephew was arrested with some of his friends and Merlin and her have to go down there to make sure everything is alright. I offered to babysit Trayvon.”

 

“Is he all right? Arrested for what?”

 

“For walking while black, I assume. They won’t tell the family anything which is why I hope Merlin’s presence will knock some sense into the Police department up there.” She didn’t tell Regina that the boy might be hurt. No need to worry more people.

 

“He… oh...that is awful. Do they need anything?”

 

“Right now all they need is a babysitter. And I’d take Lily with me but she doesn’t like babies… Would you be alright with watching her a while longer?”

 

“Of course. We are having fun. She is being very valiant.”

 

“Okay...well thank you. I hope it won’t be too late-”

 

“If it is that’s fine too. I understand. It’s important for you to be there for your friends. I hope everything is okay.”

 

“Thank you, Princess.”

 

“I’ll see you at home.” 

 

Mal heard no hesitation in her voice. She had said home, as if it really was both of theirs. 

 

\-----

 

“Can we turn on the fire?” Lily’s eyes shined with hope.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, remember my kitchen doesn't have fire like at your house. I’m sorry”

 

“Noo, not the kitchen! This fire!” She pointed straight ahead. Of course, the fireplace. 

 

“It’s the middle of  May.”

 

“Please?” And with a pair of big brown puppy eyes Regina caved. After telling Lily her mother would be out late and the sad look on her face when Regina had to explain that she was babysitting, she was inclined to give the girl whatever she wanted.

 

Having watched the butler often enough, she got together everything she needed and started working on the fireplace. Lily sat at a safe distance on the couch. Only one fire, for as long as it burned without adding hardwood. That was the deal. That’s where Regina drew the line in the sand. Which she would have, without a doubt crossed, had that tiny girl asked her. 

 

She did not, however. Lily was content rocking back and forth excitedly in her seat, watching Regina handle wood and lighter fluid. and tun back every few minutes to tell Lily that this was not a game, and she was never to do this alone. 

 

Regina realized that her house was a complete death trap for children as she reached for the lighter. Yes, she had a room specifically for a little girl, but Zelena and Robin rarely stayed in D.C. and there was no way she was sending her only child out of state just for a sleepover at Regina’s. She had made that very clear. So the room stayed empty and Regina’s house stayed the same.

 

Once the fire was lit and the safety screen was set up, she stood. Seeing the fire reflected in Lily’s eyes and the excitement in the smile in her face gave Regina real joy, but also serious worry. Mal and Regina had not yet had a conversion about what Mal had called “the fire thing” and she didn’t believe Lily could be trusted to stay in her seat without supervision. She was only six and there was an open flame, no matter the locked in screen.

 

“Lily, I need to wash my hands will you please come with me?”

 

“Are we coming back to the fire?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

The girl nodded and followed Regina into one of the guest bathrooms.

 

As Regina’s goes through her routine of washing, sanitizing placing her hands on the sink exactly at the same time, and drying them individually, she messes up twice and has to repeat it. She has to adjust the guest towel for another minute. There was no way around it. It didn’t look right. Lily just sat on the closed toilet, just watching her. 

 

When all is well the two return to the couch and the flicker of the fire gives Regina an idea. She stood again and turned the light in the room off, making it instantly darker but lit by warm orange light of the fire. Lily’s eyes don’t leave the fire, but she smiled.

 

They sat next to each other silently, Regina wondering if maybe she should strike up a conversation. Was Lily bored? She seemed content enough.

 

Regina was now herself staring into the fire when she heard Lily’s soft voice.

 

“Can you show me the… the um.. the spider? I forgot.” 

 

She looked down at the Lily who was stretching her little hands towards her. She smiled understanding and remembering the movments. 

 

“Do you remember the song?” She asked and Lily’s face split with a grin. As Regina started gently adjusting her fingers turning them into the right movements, Lily began to sing. In german. The melody was the same and so Regina said nothing and just listened to the foreign sounds and watched Lily’s face. And she remembered her father teaching the song to her. Back when they was still allowed to call it  _ La araña pequeñita _

 

She always admired the innocence of a child’s joy. Seeing it in Lily was especially heart-warming because she knew that her thoughts were often clouded with sorrow. Regina assumed that parenting a child that felt things so deeply and before she should have to,  must have changed Mal. Maybe made her softer, wiser but probably also more tired. 

 

“Lily, would like me to braid you hair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes:  
> The song Lily sings is the itsy bitsy Spider


	19. The Art of Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal finally comes home after a very long day.

When she came into the house late that night she was greeted by Regina and Lily standing in the dining room admiring the artwork, Regina explaining why it didn’t always have to be something recognizable. They turned when she entered. After a quick glance, Mal had to take a minute to admire the masterpiece that was Regina. She was dressed in a deep red keyhole dress and black fuck-me heels. She never wore red at work. Mal understood why now. Too distracting. 

 

Lily came crashing into her, and Mal could only scarcely understand what her daughter was saying, she was so transfixed with the form-fitting dress Regina had on, and the looks she was receiving.

“MAMA! I saw the stars, and then we played dress up, Mama.” Lily’s excited voice finally pulled Mal from her thoughts.

 

“That sounds fun baby, I see your hair changed?” Mal said lifting one of the long braids.

 

“Not me silly, only the Princess changed.” Lily giggled..

 

Regina's confident stance faltered a bit as she uncrossed her arms. Mal noticed that she was avoiding eye contact. She decided to tuck Lily in and deal with this whole  _ situation _ afterward. As she was getting her girl ready for bed, Lily went on and on about the different stars and the moon and the machines she had seen tonight. Mal considered reading her a bedtime story to calm her down, but the moment she turned to reach for the book Lily’s little eyes closed. She must have been exhausted. She gave the girl a kiss on the head and closed the door behind herself.

 

Coming back down the stairs she was greeted with a sight to be seen. Regina was perched on her couch, in the unmentionable red dress. Mal found herself speechless. With a look way too intense for small talk, Regina asked:

 

“How are the Geoffrey?”

 

Mal felt guilty admitting to herself that she had almost completely forgotten where she had been all night. That dress.

 

“Fine. The baby is fine, Ursula posted bail for her nephew and the other boy, they both have a few scratches, not a lot that can be done tonight. Merlin has filed a complaint of course.”

 

“Racial profiling is on our list for reform...I am glad everyone is alright.”  She said standing and walking until she stood close to Mal. 

 

“Regina I-the interview...I said something I should not have.” Regina was now in her personal space, smelling of apples and some spice Mal couldn’t quite name.

 

“I know, I saw the sound bite while Lily was playing hide and seek with the cat.” There was a glimmer of distaste in her eyes, but only for a moment. 

 

She snaked her left arm around Mal’s hip and laid the other on her shoulder and placed her fingers at the nape of Mal’s neck as if to run her fingers through the blond hair. Mal suddenly felt regret at the fact that she hadn't taken the pins out of her hair yet.

 

“We can worry about the new scandal later.” Regina slowly and carefully leaned in, as if calculating her every move and brushed her lips against Mal’s. They were barely touching but Mal could feel how soft Regina’s mouth was. The kiss only lasted a few seconds until Regina pulled back to look into Mal’s eyes.

 

“Is this my reward?” Mal smirked.

 

“What on the earth would you have deserved a reward for? Flirting with some little floozy?” Regina said now talking Mal’s hand.

 

“Are you jealous, Princess?” She asked while being lead up the staircase.

 

“No.”  Regina said and pursed her lips.

 

“Because someone less mature would maybe assume you were jealous.” Mal couldn’t help but smile. They walked down the hall making sure to keep their voices low.

 

“Well, an immature person would definitely not be rewarded.” Regina opened the door to the master bedroom, furnished much lighter than the rest of the house in eggshell and dark wood.

 

“You just said-” but she was interrupted as they stepped inside.

 

“You were good today. Both professionally and what you did for your friends.” Regina ran her fingers up Mals lapels and gently removed her blazer laying it on the bench at the end of the king-sized bed.

 

“Regina I was just kidding, sex is not a reward we both know that.” Mal’s eyes searched for Regina’s in the barely lit bedroom.

 

“Good, because I didn’t plan to use it as such.” Regina stepped away from the bed, to Mal.

There was a pause and suddenly some of the cockiness in her voice was gone and there was a light blush on her cheeks. Mal loved this side of her that the public would never see.

 

“I just want to be close to you.” She said turning and brushing away the hair with her hand to reveal the dress’ zipper to Mal. Mal’s placed her hands on Regina’s shoulders.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked not daring to touch the zipper.

 

“Yes” it was quiet but determined, and Mal obliged. As she pulled the zipper farther and farther down, it revealed two things. 1. Regina’s exquisite back and 2. Regina was not wearing a bra, which in hindsight, she should have expected with this dress. When the zipper stopped right above a pair of black lace panties Regina turned back around slowly. She stepped out of the dress. Mal watched her calmly lay it beside the blazer as she unbuttoned her own blouse. She wasn’t shy of her nakedness and Mal saw no reason why she should be.

 

Regina turned to face her again, her barely shoulder length hair hid nothing. Mal didn’t bother to stop her eyes from appreciating Regina's beasts, just about a hand full, the perfect size, her smooth skin and lean stomach. There were goosebumps on her arms. Regina slipped out of her high heels, the fact that she was wearing shoes in her own house, probably part of the ‘dress up’, did not escape Mal. She smiled.

 

She appreciated the thought that had clearly gone into this. The woman she had wanted for years was now sitting on the bed only feet from her, looking at her expectantly. Regina wanted her too and that made her heart soar. Only when she finally added her blouse and newly discarded slacks to the stack of clothes did Regina smile in return.

 

“Come” Regina simply said, leaning back into the mount of pillows. 

 

Mal followed her order and was welcomed into Regina's arms. She felt warmth, she felt Regina's heart beat, maybe a bit faster than normal and she felt at home. 

 

They kissed again, this time longer and more intensely, their tongues lightly playing. Next to each other they lay, and Mal let her hands travel down Regina’s body, just feeling her skin. Her fingertips danced up the length of Regina’s arms past her shoulders and down her back, causing a shudder. 

 

She pulled her closer to embrace her and breathed her scent in. Maybe cinnamon? It didn’t really matter. What mattered was that it was all Regina.

 

When she pulled back, Regina's pupils were blown wide. Mal then traced down the side of  Regina's neck and then in between her breasts. Regina moved in closer just slightly, yearning to be touched.

 

Mal cupped her left breast, holding it for just a moment before brushing her thumb over the already hard nipple. 

 

Regina’s eyes closed as Mal’s thumb moved back and forth slowly over the rigid bud. She leaned back, lying straight down, Mal following suit, now scattering light kisses across Regina's chest. She could see the rise and fall with each breath. They were measured as if Regina was holding back.

 

Mal kissed up the side of Regina's neck finally having access to it and hummed gently. While Mal kissed and nibbled, Regina  felt her hand resting on her stomach, where heat was already gathering like lava. 

 

When Mal came up for air, she looked down Regina’s body that is was now slightly restless. Regina spread her legs a bit. Mal smirked and sat up enough to throw a leg over Regina. She lowered herself onto Regina's pelvis. She could feel hip bones against the inside of her thighs and she knew Regina could feel her heat. 

 

“Don’t you want to…” Regina’s head jerked vaguely and her eyes looked unsure.

 

“I do, believe me, I do. But there’s no rush.” She reached behind herself and undid her bra. When she saw the crease in Regina’s forehead, she decided now was the perfect time to take out the pins holding her hair in place. Slowly. 

 

She saw the woman biting her tongue. She was so impatient and teasing her was much fun. She took her sweet time. Once done, she reached to the side of the bed letting all 10 bobby pins fall into her own shoes, for safe keeping. 

 

Finally, when Regina released a breath that sounded almost as frustrated as it did aroused, she took mercy and leaned in to kiss her. Mal positioned herself just right, so nipples are touching, as her kiss became more demanding. She bit Regina’s lip just enough to make her gasp. 

 

They both moved their hips to release some of the building tension. Regina, in a vertical way searching for contact, while Mal rubbed herself deliberately slow against Regina’s pelvis. She could feel hands traveling from her thighs upwards, hesitant at first, while she cups Regina’s face. Regina’s middle fingers are now under her hipster moving back and forth, almost questioning. And she wanted to let her. She really did, but she had other plans for the moment.

 

Regina was a bit breathless when they stopped kissing, looking Mal in the eyes, pleading for more. Mal scooted back a bit and moved her leg to position it in between Regina’s.

 

“May I?” she asked placing her hands of Regina's thong. She received a nod as an answer. Not taking her eyes of Regina’s face for a second, as she pulled it down. She could hardly believe how beautiful Regina looked, flushed and biting her own lip. She could probably chance a look farther south, but she wasn’t interested in anything but the look on Regina’s face; maybe intensifying it.

 

Mal propped Regina’s leg up as she returned to eye level. She took a moment to pull Regina’s bottom lip from the teeth that were nearly puncturing it, and received a kiss on her thumb in return. She wished Regina would feel free to express herself in that moment. She’d love nothing more than to hear her. Her hand traveled lower and lower stopping at Regina’s hip bone for a moment.

 

“Maleficent, please...” Mal had to stop herself from smiling. Full first name? Regina meant business; that definitely counted as expressing herself. She obliged.

 

First with just one, then two fingers she traced Regina’s labia up and down. She wanted to take her time, get to know Regina, but Regina was rolling her hips in a way that told her, patience was wearing thin. So she dipped into where Regina was hot, and wet and ready. She gathered a bit of slick and began making small deliberate circles around the clit as she kissed Regina’s neck again, gently this time, no teeth. 

 

Regina moaned softly and clutched Mal’s arm. Her leg was moving against Mal’s stilled clothed center. Mal pulled her earlobe into her mouth for a moment before the whispered into Regina’s ear:

 

“You feel wonderful, Regina. I love how you respond to me.” As she moved her fingers further and circled her opening. Regina groaned. 

 

“I’ve been waiting so long and you’re better than I could have ever dreamed.” She said before finally entering Regina with two fingers. Mal could feel Regina arching her back, her hips still moving up and down. 

 

She waited a minute to let her adjust and then began to move. She matched Regina’s rhythm with thrusts, not too deep. They continued insinc for minutes. Mal was enjoying this feeling. Being so close to this woman. Being inside her.

 

“Mhhmm... Mal” Regina nearly pleaded, so Mal added her thumb, to stroke Regina’s clit. The reaction was immediate. Nail’s dug into Mal’s arm and back. She enjoyed the light tinge of pain, lifting her head to look at Regina’s face again. Her eyes very tightly shut, her mouth slightly open. She seemed not to notice that she was being watched so closely. 

 

“Oh God, oh, yes” Her voice was deep and sounded rough.

 

There was no self-consciousness, no doubt left, just pleasure. As Mal curled her fingers hitting that spot she knew instinctively would soon drive Regina over the edge, she watched Regina’s eyes fly open with on very deep breath. She turned her head to look straight at Mal, and her hand moved for Mal’s arm to her now free-flowing blond hair. Her eyes closed again when Mal leaned in to kiss her so deeply she could feel the longing. It was only them. They were all that existed in that moment.

 

When Regina came, Mal could feel her clenching, her walls spasming. It was powerful, but silent. No outcry, no scream, Regina's breath just stopped. The little death. They continued to kiss without Mal removing her hand. She wanted to stay connected to Regina this way for just a little while longer. Regina’s leg lay straight trapping her there.

 

They both took a moment to catch their breath.

 

“That was wonderful.” Regina said breaking their kiss, and looking into Mal’s blue eyes with something like sadness. Mal could see she was becoming uncomfortable from the shift in demeanor.

 

“It truly was.” She smiled down at Regina, placing one more soft kiss on her lips before removing her hand and standing, “I’ll be right back”

 

When she returned from the bathroom, Regina was wearing a grey silk pajama top and sitting on the edge of the bed, her naked legs fidgeting. She shot her a questioning look.

 

“I...would it be alright if I took a shower?” Regina looked worried awaiting the answer. Mal finally understood. Regina wasn’t uncomfortable in bed because she was too sensitive, she just felt the need to clean herself. 

 

“Of course, Princess. Take your shower I’ll clean up this...” she gestured to the clothes and shoes. Regina smiled, but there was something in her unfathomably deep brown eyes. Something Mal couldn’t interpret.

 

“Thank you,” she said standing and squeezing Mal’s hand as she moved to the master bathroom. Mal threw the clothes into the hamper, cracked a window and drew back the blanket in anticipation of Regina. She wondered if Regina would even want her to spend the night. 

 

Not that she had a chance to find out because in the same moment she was about to make herself comfortable in the bed, she heard not only the shower begin to run but a very familiar sob.

 

Lily was having a nightmare. Not daring to borrow one of Regina’s PJs she went to her room quickly and on quiet sols to put on a nightgown and a robe before entering her daughter’s temporary room. The blankets were on the floor her little body flailing about and her face was that of agony and red, tears streaming from her closed eyes.

\-------------

 

When Regina emerged from her en-suite bathroom she found the bedroom orderly, empty and cold. She almost wanted to laugh at the symbolism. Not that this was funny. It was disappointing and sad. Regina was angry with herself that she hadn’t expected it. After all their talks she knew Mal’s issues with commitment. Maybe spending the night was just too much.

 

It was reasonable to assume that Regina’s incessant need to shower after sex had played a role in Mal’s departure. She couldn’t do anything about it now. Or in the future. That was the meaning of compulsion.

 

She felt uncomfortable and skin crawled, her subconscious telling her how disgusting she was, reminder her with every move of her muscles how she was sweaty and her skin would develop a rash or worse an infection and she would pass it on to other people. So she showered. With hot water. scrubbing away the remnants of what had been such a beautiful end to the evening. She might as well have poured the romance down the drain of her shower. 

 

Regina tried not to think about the conversation they would most likely have about this in the morning. Speaking about it was one of the worst parts for Regina. She felt weak when she tried to explain how her mind was not under her control at times. 

 

Robin had always been so understanding it. Had told her heunderstood and that he was there if she needed him. Thinking about how she had pushed him away and now was surely going to the same with Mal finally broke Regina’s resolve.

 

She cried silently, her hand under her cheek stopping the tears from staining the satin pillowcase. She was so deep in thought, she almost missed the opening of the bedroom door behind her. Almost. She stilled and her eyes went wide.

 

Before she could make the decision to turn around and face the reality of the situation, Mal slipped into bed behind her. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and wrapped her arm around Regina’s hip. She placed her hand on Regina’s stomach. She could feel Mal’s bare legs against her own and the lace of her nightgown.

 

Mals other hand pulled back Regina’s hair gently as her face nuzzled into the nape of her neck. Regina hadn’t moved a muscle. She was waiting. Listening. She felt Mal take a deep breath against her ear. Felt herself being hugged tight.

 

“Do you know, the first time we spoke, you were so angry, I thought you were going to set that silly dress on fire with just your eyes?”

 

Regina let her own breath escape, she had been holding it since Mal came in.

 

“You mean I was going to set  _ you  _ on fire.” Mal chuckled as if she just might  have enjoyed that.

 

“I’m sorry. Lily had a nightmare while you were showering.” It felt as if a weight had been lifted from Regina’s chest. It finally expanded.  _ It wasn’t me _ . The guilt of being glad about Lily’s suffering was instant and strong. Intrusive thoughts followed like they always did, without fail. She wouldn’t let them control this moment even if they were taking over her mind. She reminded herself of what she had been taught by Dr. Hopper in college.

 

She reached down to place Mal’s warm hand on her chest, where her heart was beating somewhat more steady now. Tapping Mal’s fingers with her own. Each one. In order. And Mal let her.

 

“Is she alright?”

 

“She went back to sleep. She’ll probably wake up in a few hours again.” Regina noticed there wasn’t a direct answer to her question in Mal’s words. She sounded tired, so Regina left it alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed your Christmas gift of smut! Happy holidays :)
> 
> Notes:  
> The Painting in the dining room is a Kandinsky


	20. Give a Little bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Mal, and Lily spend the weekend together at home and Monday brings a new challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for discussions of OCD but their child-friendly and at this point how are you still reading? (skip the first break)

When Regina awoke to the feeling of soft skin against her cheek and a warm body next to her she couldn’t help but smile. She had no idea what time it was and she didn’t care. Slowly she ran her her hand across the silk of Mal’s slip to pull in closer.

 

“Good morning Princess”

 

“Hmmm” Regina slowly opened her eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for such a tight sleeper.”

 

Finally, she turned her head to look at the beauty that was Mal’s morning face. Her hair was undone and lightly curled at the ends, her eyes seemed a little smaller without makeup and her skin was clear and glowing a little.

 

“It might take me longer to get there, but once I’m asleep, I tend to stay that way.”

 

“Your body’s way of making up.” Regina just nodded.

 

“Is Lily still asleep?” 

 

Mals initial answer was a hearty chuckle.

 

“No. It’s nearly 11 am on a Saturday. I sat her in front of the T.V. to watch cartoons hours ago.”

 

“Oh...That late?” Regina began to sit up just a little.

 

“Do you have work to do?” Mal asked letting her finger dance against Regina’s back.

 

“No. I don’t believe so. There’s really not a lot be done about yesterday's soundbite. It’ll have to play out by itself.”

 

“Yes about that-”

 

“How about, we leave work for downstairs, the way it was intended and upstairs stay private quarters?” 

 

Regina was pretty proud of herself that she didn’t feel the need to pounce on this new problem at work. She would let other people deal with this for now. It was the weekend. Her weekend, and she hadn’t been this content in a long time.

 

“If that is the tradition of the house, who am I to question it?” Mal said giving Regina a kiss on her forehead.

 

Regina only got to enjoy maybe another minute of blissful silence before Mal shifted in bed.

 

“But there is something private to discuss.”

 

“Yes?” Now Regina was sitting up in bed, as was Mal.

 

“Well, for one, the sleeping arrangements have changed...presumably.”

 

“Only if you wish them to.”She was trying to be diplomatic. Not move to fast.

 

“I wouldn’t have come back last night had it not been my wish.”

 

“For more than last night?” Regina tried to keep her voice steady. She didn’t want to pressure Mal.

 

“Yes.” Mal  took Regina’s hand in hers and leaned into the pillows against the headboard.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Alright.” She tried to settle back into Mal’s arm, but Regina’s peace was no more. Her head was flooded with questions.

 

“So you and I...We are in this together?”

 

“If you wish…” she said smugly repeating Regina’s line back to her.

 

“Haha. I mean, are we?”

 

“In a relationship?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“That’s what I’d call it, yes Princess.”

 

“And what about work?”

 

“Regina, you know there are two in a relationship, I really don’t have all the answers. I know that I would like for us to be careful to keep things as normal as possible for Lily, and yes I realize how ludicrous that sentence probably sounds given the situation.”

 

“I would never want to do anything to upset her, and I’m not asking you because I’m unsure. I don’t want to move to fast for you.” she bit her lip, “ I suppose we will have to keep a low profile anyway. This would destroy us in the primaries.”

 

“I though no work talk upstairs?”

 

“No, you’re right. But would you be alright with being perpetually ‘in the closet’? Both privately and publicly?”

 

“Regina, none of that matters to me. If I wasn’t so out this would probably go unnoticed anyway. The question is, will you be alright with denying this for the rest of your time in office, because it will come up. People will assume we are sleeping together.”

 

“People will be right.” Regina knew she hadn’t answered the question. In truth she hadn’t really thought about how this would affect  _ her _ at all. She had known she was bi before she went to college, before she had ever kissed a girl, but it had always been a part of herself that only very few people knew about.

 

But maintaining a well kept secret, and having to publicly deny a relationship to the woman she was  _ seeing _ were to very different things.

 

“I’ll find a way. We’ll find a way”

 

“You usually do. Just know that as long as you’re in, so am I.” And with that she kissed Regina deeply and intimately, just long enough to make Regina wonder how long the cartoon marathon downstairs had left. Her quires would stay unanswered because instead of laying back down Mal stood from the bed and headed for the door.

 

When Regina raised her eyebrows at Mal she said: “ I’m going to go get ready. My things are still in the guest bathroom. They can stay there, if that is more comfortable for you or you can make some room in your closet. Either way is good. No pressure, just think about it.” And left the room.

  
  


\------

  
  


After Regina had some coffee she decided to join both Mal and Lily who were in the Sitting Room, again defying the convention that the ground floor was for official business of the Vice President. They were discussing the news. Apparently Lily had changed the channel without permission. 

 

“They said we live here now. ” Lily insisted

 

“What did we agree on about the news?” Mal was rubbing her temple, clearly not wanting to have this discussion.

 

“You agreed Mama. Do we live here now?”

 

“There's no agreement with only one person Lily there are always two. And no.”

 

“Then you didn’t agree.” Regina couldn’t help but smile, her face wasn’t smug, it was just a matter of fact for her. 

 

“Regina, come sit next to me, my child is being incorrigible.” 

 

And she tried. She got all the way to the couch but when she tried to sit if felt uneven. Her legs had hit the seat not at the same time. It felt wrong so she had to stand again. And again. And again. She knew she looked silly and she wanted to just sit, but she couldn’t. It had to be right.

 

Mal said nothing and waited patiently, while Lily stood and fell to her knees to look under the couch.

 

“Lily, did you drop something?” Mal asked while Regina was finally able to sit.

 

“ **Die** **Erbse** (The pea)!” She answered, muffled by the couch.

 

“Did you eat in the sitting room?” Mal said confusion on her face. Although not as much as in Regina’s.

“Noo! the .. umm the...  **Erbse** (pea) for the Princess. For Princess Mills.” She was clearly struggling to find the right word.

 

“I’m confused.” Regina admitted. Mal just laughed and patted her daughter's back. Lily’s head was still under the couch.

 

“Baby, come sit. I fixed it with magic. There’s no more pea.”

 

“Did she wet the couch?” Regina’s eyes widened. Wasn’t Lily a little too old for that?

 

“Not pee. P-E-A. It’s a Hans Christian Andersen story about a Princess who gets tested with a pea under her bed of twenty mattresses and twenty blankets by the queen, to see if she is a real princess. Only real royalty would be able to tell” Her explanation was hard for Regina to understand not only because she had never heard of this story but also because Mal’s words were frequently interrupted by a burst of laughter. 

 

Lily’s little forehead was in wrinkles, and her eyes shone with confusion just as Regina’s as they waited for Mal to catch herself.

 

“You think Regina is a Princess? And you think she can’t sit down on the couch because there's a pea under it?”

 

“That’s the proof. The Queen said so. Real Princesses can feel it.” She said nodding as if this was common knowledge that should not be questioned.

 

“If there's no pea why can't you sit?” Lily asked looking at Regina expectantly. 

 

Regina had been dreading this. Lily had seen the OCD act up before, but said nothing and to be honest her explanation was much sweeter. She wished she could just leave it at that. There were tiny peas under the couch, and in the sink and beneath her skin sometimes, that made things feel wrong. And only because she was a princess could she feel them and others couldn’t.

 

“Oh sweetheart....” Regina looked at Mal, who only nodded giving Regina permission to tell her the truth. It was important. 

 

“Sometimes my head tells me that somethings have to be done just the right way, and if their not, I have to fix them, even if I don’t want to. Like the couch cushion or the towel in the bathroom. And sometimes I have to fix it more than once.”

 

“Why does your head tell you that? Is it tricking you?” 

 

“It’s a sort of trick. It makes me worry about things a lot more than I want to. It tells me that if I don’t do those things, bad things happen.” She explained.

 

“Will they?”

 

“No sweety, nothing bad is going to happen.” She stroked Lily’s hair. She didn’t want to scar her.

 

“How often do you have to do it?”

 

“Until the bad thoughts turn into good ones.”

 

“Does it help? Can we help?” Lily looked at Mal.

 

“That is very nice Lily, but it’s something I have to do by myself. But talking about it sometimes helps. And now that I know you understand it, that helps too.” Regina said giving her a quick hug.

 

“Okay. Are you still a Princess?”

 

And before Regina could answer Mal interrupted.

 

“She sure is, baby.”

 

Regina was just considering admonishing Mal for lying when the house line rang. She prayed it wasn’t the White House. She excused herself and took the call in the kitchen where the agent informed her that it was, instead, her sister. Was that better or worse? Only time could tell, so the asked to be put through and reserved judgment.

 

“You’re fucking the Dragon Lady??”

 

Definitely worse.

 

“Please, tell me my niece is far out of ears shot?”

 

“She’s on a play date, but don’t avoid the question!” Regina could hear the leather of her sister's couch shifting as she got comfortable.

 

“I don’t know why-”

 

“Regina Goblin Face Mills, tell me the truth right now! As your elder I demand it!” She sounded more like her mother than her sister.

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“Now, Gina!”

 

Seeing that she would likely not get out of this conversation and she was still way too close to the sitting room, she opened the pantry door and after quick deliberation slipped inside.

 

“Especially don’t call me that! Fine! Yes, it so happens that while she was staying here, we got close.”

 

“You mean _ closer _ . You two always had this weird dynamic. I see now it was chemistry. Also making a mental note that you prefer Goblin Face over Gina”

 

“I…-She’s a very special person.”

 

“Took you long enough…Now tell me everything!”

 

She did not. But she did quell Zelena’s nosiness enough to be able to end the phone call in less than 10 minutes, telling her only the basic facts. She had been attracted to Mal from the beginning, She made her feel nice and warm and appreciated, she absolutely adored Lily and she had no idea how they were going to make it work with work. She left out the part about how just thinking about last night made her wet and develop instant goosebumps. Zelena did not need to know that.

 

She must have spent some time after the phone call still musing about the events of the night because she was completely surprised by the sudden opening of the pantry door.

 

“Did you start a hide and seek game without telling anyone Princess?” Mal smirked.

 

“No..um... Zelena was on the line and then I…” She didn’t know what to say. She felt caught and she must have blushed because Mals eyebrow immediately raised.

 

“And what exactly were you discussing that you had to hide?”

 

“You.” She said honestly. Because really? When did it ever pan out to lie to this woman?

 

“I hope good things?” Mal said, no longer looking so confidently.

 

“Only.”

 

“Good things about last night?”

 

“NO! I mean, not that there weren't good things last night, I just wouldn’t discuss them with my sister.”

 

“I understand. I’m glad there were good things. I hope there will be many more good things.”

 

“Yes.” She thought for a moment if there was a delicate way to approach the subject she had been wondering about since last night. She decided there probably was, but she didn’t know it.

 

“Mal? I wanted to ask you something but I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.”

 

“Have I ever?” Regina shook her head, there was that one time, last week where Mal quit... “ then try me.”

 

“Well, it’s about… safety. In the bedroom.”

 

“Protection?”

 

“Yes and testing.”

 

“Why would I take that the wrong way?”

 

“I didn’t want to insinuate…”

 

“Regina, testing is an important part of sexual health, no matter the number of sexual partners.”

 

“So will you?”

 

“Of course. I’m guessing mine will be much less problematic than yours.” Regina's forehead lay in wrinkles and her lips became pursed.

 

“No! I mean, doesn't the surgeon general have to do your physical? Or someone of equal importance?” Mal hurried to clarify. Regina laughed in relief.

 

“No. I am free to pick my own gynecologist. And I already have one that I trust so it won’t be an issue.”

 

“So would you prefer to hold off until the results come back or would you be alright with just using protection?” 

 

“Uhm…”

 

“Either way is fine Princess, really”Mal smiled genuinely.

 

“I would prefer to hold off.”

 

“Okay.” Mal said giving her a kiss and pulling her softly out of the panty.

 

“Then let’s go watch that ridiculous cartoon I know you love.”

  
  


\--------

  
  


Mal was sure Regina’s presence was making this situation harder for everybody else. The teachers were clearly nervous and several parents were staring, pretending to say goodbye to their children. But she didn’t care. 

 

She didn’t care for several reasons. One being that she seldom concerned herself with the well being of strangers, the main reason, however. was that it seemed to help Lily.

 

The two had spent all weekend getting closer, with Lily asking all the questions her little head could think of about Regina and the daycare, and Regina was doing her best to keep up. Every scrap of information she didn’t know, she texted an aid about or researched and got an answer within minutes. 

 

This seemed to give Lily the impression that Regina was the leading Preschool educator in the OEOB childcare. She trusted her and had requested, more demanded, her presence on her first day. 

 

It was very domestic. Regina had had coffee and cornflakes for them ready when Mal and Lily came downstairs. The coffee was badly needed since she had spent the last two nights trying to calm Lily’s anxieties about the change and had only fallen asleep around the crack of dawn in her child’s bed.

 

The days were relatively calm and Regina made sure to keep them busy and preoccupied with enjoyable things, but at night Lily was alone with her thoughts and the thing they had taken to calling the ‘sinking  feeling’. Her therapist had described it as episodes of depression that subsided quickly due to Lily being so young. The quick change in mood was normal for her diagnosis.

 

They had “breakfast” together and then all got into the same heavily protected car and walked Lily to her new room holding a tiny hand each. Right before the doorway Lily had pulled Regina down to eye level and whispered something into her ear. This was becoming more of a pattern than Mal cared to admit. 

 

“Give us a minute?” Regina had said and vanished with her daughter into the bathroom for a full 5 minutes.

 

It’s not that she didn’t trust Regina, or that she was jealous of her child’s new  interest in someone outside the family, it was more the fact that it was unfamiliar. 

 

All of Lily's life, her circle was very small. Mal and her aunts were the main focus of her social attention. Whether it was Lily’s trouble with new adults or Mal’s overbearing when it came to her private life, was debatable. They both didn’t have the best track record when it came to opening themselves up to new adults.

 

When her daughter and her lover? emerged from the bathroom Lily’s hair was braided in an intricate pattern and she was smiling. They went back to holding hands and entered the open play room for preschool children.

 

Mal saw little reason for long discussions with the teacher or long winded goodbyes. Regina had read their mission statement front to back and established the daycare to begin with. She was a pragmatist and her daughter acted accordingly when it came to goodbyes.

 

Regina on the other hand, had the woman in charge standing at full attention as soon as she came in. She introduced her to Lily. They knew who she was, Mal had spoken at length with Ms. Lamb, who was to be Lily’s primary carer, about her needs and preferences. 

 

There were hugs, both for Mal and Regina and right before they left her there Lily asked:

 

“But they’ll call you if I’m not feeling good right?” Mal was unsure whom she was addressing because she looked back between the two of them. She had asked the question continuously over the weekend and just like the last three times Regina bent down, almost out of reflex and said:

 

“Yes, sweetheart if you feel unwell, we’ll come get you immediately but it’s very important that you try to have fun okay?” Lily nodded her head and let Ms. Lamb take her to join the now beginning morning circle.

 

Mal was impressed with her awnser. Not only had she found the perfect balance between reassurance and communicating the fact that this would take some effort on Lily’s part, but also Regina hadn’t even looked to her for insurance the way she had the first 3 times Lily asked that same question. She was becoming surer of her role.

 

On the one hand it made Mal proud, on the other it terrified her. She was slowing slipping into parenting behavior. Which was a good thing, but parents sometimes leave and that has, as she and her daughter knew, long-lasting effects on children and adults.


	21. Look but Don't Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has a run in with Mary Magaret, Mal finally uses her skills for good (she would be press secretary after all if she didn't have a way with words) and Lily is... adjusting?

There was no winning with these people. When she was a tyrant, the aids ran from her, when she was nice they hid. Regina was on the verge of losing her especially good mood today.

 

Lily had been safley dropped of at day care and neither she nor Mal had received a call. The weekend had been spent together with both of them, even if only during the day due to Lily’s nightmares, and with Mal finally back to work she could enjoy her daily press briefings. Although from afar, seeing as Mal’s comment to Fiona had lead to gossip. 

 

Thankfully, that was all it was: gossip. The legitimate news outlets were much more concerned with the story in Israel that had broken Saturday night. All the men had been released by Monday morning, after a stirring speech from the girl’s mother and a ultra orthodox Rabbi on Sunday. The press was eating it up.

 

With things at home going so well and politically going… let’s say above average, Regina had been in such a good mood that she hadn’t seen another sole in the West Wing all morning. Even her own staff was  avoiding her. Well, Leopold's staff, theoretically. This lead to a lack in general assistance from aids. She was on her own.

 

For this reason, and the fact that she needed to stretch her legs after being confined to her office all morning, because she was ‘scaring the interns’ with her friendliness as Kathryn had said, that she entered the supply closet looking for sticky notes.

 

What she found instead was a cowering Mary Margaret sitting on a stack of printer paper looking as if Christmas was cancelled this year.

 

“Oh, Madam Vice President I’m-”

 

“Save it Ms Blanchard. Follow me please.” Her first instinct was to leave the blubbering fool to herself. BUT, she was having a good day and figured no problem of Mary Margaret's could be so great that she couldn’t solve it. Maybe it would lead to some karmic good on the way. 

 

When they reached her office, Regina locked the door and closed the blinds.

 

“What seems to be the problem?”

 

Mary Margaret's eyes were widened in terror.

 

“I don’t have all day Ms Blanchard. What is wrong?” She asked again tapping her foot.

 

The woman looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

 

“My...ehm… my father has asked me to attend a rally for the president's new tax plan… And I serve at the pleasure of the President... I do… it’s just that the tax plan increases taxes on the ones that can potentially put money back into this country and I think if I went he would want me too..” Her voice cracked and she shut her mouth as if that was the natural end of her sentence.

 

“He’d want you to wave the banner for a plan you don’t personally believe in?”

 

She nodded her head, keeping her eyes firmly to the floor. Before Regina could ask her why she didn’t just lie, Mary Margaret let out the tiniest of whimpers. Like a hurt dog, and Regina could see tears streaming down her pale face.

 

“Oh, do control yourself Ms. Blanchard.” She said with less bite than she intended. A pitiful sounding sniffle.

“Stop it. You will march yourself into his office and tell him you are a republican, because frankly you are, dear, and tell him you’re not going to dance to his tune anymore.”

 

“But-”

“Not buts. This is the first time I have ever doubted your intellectual capacities. What is the worst that could happen? He cuts you off? You are a grown woman with a job in the White House!”

 

“I’m not a republican.” Mary Margaret whispered.

 

“Oh please. Farm subsidies. And tax cuts for “those who could put money back into this country”?” she said making air quotes around Mary Margaret's statement, “That is the definition of trickle down. Now I happen to disagree with your opinion but that does not mean it isn’t valid.”

 

Mary Margaret gazed at her. Apparently she had not yet admitted to herself how at least fiscally conservative she was. Regina almost wanted to laugh at the paradox of being afraid to tell your deeply democratic parents you’re a republican. 

 

She handed Mary Margaret a tissue and leaned back onto the front of her desk waiting patiently for the woman to regain her bearings.

“I’m sorry. I guess Mrs. Geoffrey and Kathryn will have to dissolve their pool now.” She said with a self deprecating laugh.

 

Regina was surprised. Mary Margaret knew about the bet going on in the office about when her dam would finally break. She was more perceptive than Regina had given her credit for.

“I don’t see why. This does not have to leave this room, if you so wish.” 

Mary Margaret quickly stepped closer lifting her arms to embrace Regina, who moved to the side faster than she herself knew she could.

 

“Ms. Blanchard!”

 

“I’m sorry Ma’am. I forgot my place. You were just being so nice and understanding.”

 

“Yes well, I think we all know what it is like to disappoint a parent. That doesn't mean we should drop all decorum.” She brushed her skirt, making sure not make eye contact with the aid.

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Mary Margaret said although Regina could read in her face that here was much more she wanted to say. Before the tears in her eyes could spill over she shook her head unlocked the door and whispered a ‘thank you’ on her way out.

  
  


\-------

  
  


“She’s exhausted, I think she fell asleep before the Fisher’s first wish.” Mal said finally laying down next to Regina on wednesday night.

 

“I’m sorry, what story is this?” Regina said laughing and scooting closer to Mal’s warm body, clothed only in a silk nightgown.

 

“The Fisher and his wife, its an old Grimm tale.” She said wrapping her arms around Regina.

 

There was a pause. They had not been this physically close and narrowly dressed since Friday night. Work had been a nightmare for Mal trying to contain the fallout of the Israel story, being away for about two weeks and getting caught up on briefings. They had both agreed that it was good to not leave Lily at daycare for too long so while Mal had had more reading to do at home, Regina listened to an excited Lily tell all about her days. The nights were either spend in Lily’s bed for Mal or completely passed out before Regina even got home. Yesterday a mix of both.

 

For dinner Regina had cooked something wonderful that she had only three bites of since Lily had had a meltdown at the prospect of returning to daycare tomorrow for the  _ whole day _ .

 

Once she had calmed down Regina had received a call for the Situation room and had to retreat into the office while Mal informed the Omas of the progress of the last few days over the phone.

 

Aside from quick snippets of information that were exchanged, this was the first time today that they were having a quiet, full length, uninterrupted conversation, although it seemed that talking was far from their minds now.

 

“Oh, it’s about,” she began slowly rubbing her hand up and down Regina’s back, “a fisher that finds a magic heilbut that grants wishes, but his wife is too greedy-”

 

Her sentence was interrupted by the feeling of Regina nuzzling close to the nap of her neck.

 

“She’s greedy?” Regina mumbled . Mal felt her hot breath.

 

“Yes..she,” Mal tried to gather her thoughts while Regina proceeded to give her collarbone little kisses, “she keeps telling him to go back and wish for bigger riches.”

 

“Riches?” Regina’s voice is innocent, while she proceeds to nip at Mals jugular.

 

“Mhhmm...She wants to be king,” Mal could feel Regina’s hips moving in closer.

 

“And then Pope,” her hand was drawing squiggles and circles on the skin of Mal’s chest.

 

“And then God,” Regina’s leg snaked in between her own and begins to move up and down putting light pressure on Mal’s center.

 

“Ah…” She bit her lip to regain her bearings.

 

“At which point, the halibut puts her back into the fishing hut...Jesus Regina!” 

 

“She sounds awful…” Regina’s voice trailed off as her hand cupped Mal’s breast.

 

“ _ You’re _ awful! I thought you wanted to wait?”

 

“I did...I do” she said and then bit Mal’s jaw. Mal is losing her self control.

 

“Then you need to stop that.”

 

“I don’t want to…” finally she raised her head to look into Mal’s eyes and her pupils were fully blown with lust, which sent a bolt of electricity through Mal.

 

“What  _ do _ you want?” she asked, trailing her own hand over Regina’s stomach and closer to the waistband of the pajama bottoms.

 

“I want you…” Mal takes her fingertips to feel the lines of Regina’s panties before she answers.

 

“Well, then we are in a bit of conundrum Princess”

 

“Hmm.” is all Regina says moving her hips farther into Mals light touch.

 

“I made an appointment with the doctor for Tomorrow morning...What about you?” She asked trying to redirect Regina’s focus.

 

“I’m going in tomorrow during lunch.” Mal almost has hope this will turn into an actual conversation when suddenly Regina leaned over and placed the softest of kisses on her right nipple. It’s definitely worse than had she outright bit it. The softness is what kills Mal.

 

The kiss is followed by another on her left nipple for symmetry and then Regina raised her head looking straight at Mal. Mal could look down her button-up pajama top down to her belly button and she hardly heard Regina's words; her head was spinning. Spinning from the softness that is Regina.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked her eyes shining, almost daring Mal to say no.

 

Mal had to pinch her eyes shut in order to be able to concentrate on anything other than Regina hovering over her.

 

“Yes. If you’re not going to follow through please.” It's a desperate plea not an ultimatum.

 

“As you wish.” She says not hiding her disappointment. She makes a move to lay back next to Mal but Mal softly holds her in place by her shoulders.

 

“Wait.” She did. With an expectant look in her eyes.

 

“Just because we're not touching each other doesn't mean we can’t still enjoy...”

 

Regina quirks an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?’ but says nothing. 

 

“If I had known it would be this hard I would have picked up a box of condoms from the gas station but-”

 

“I’m sure the press would have enjoyed that. The secret service too.” Regina interrupted. Maybe the slightest bit pouty.

 

“I could watch you? I would love to watch you.” Mal suggested.

 

“You would?” Some of the lust has faded from her eyes and she looks unsure.

 

“Regina, you are remarkably beautiful under normal circumstances. When you come it's as if time stops.”

 

Regina’s eyes shift to the side at the compliment and Mal pulls her in for a kiss.

 

“Here, lean in close and let me tell you. And if you just happen to touch yourself, well…” she says wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“You are ridiculous!” Regina says but she complies with Mals request. 

 

Now that she’s leaning on her left forearm her right hand is free to travel if it so wishes. Some of her weight laying on Mal, they're breasts touching.

 

Mal swept the hair out of Regina's face with her hand, her fingers combing through it.

 

“When I started touching you, your eyes closed like you were concentrating on the feeling of my fingers on you, like they were the only thing in the world you could feel. Do you remember?”

 

Regina's eyes searched her face as if looking for any indication that Mal was kidding.

 

“You got so gloriously wet just from the anticipation that I was going to be inside you. Your spine straighten out when I dipped just my fingertip in.”

 

Mal began to trace the features in Regina's face like she was looking for a familiar town on a map. Regina instinctively closed her eyes.

 

“At my first thrust, you made a tiny crease right here,” Mal drew a line between the two eyebrows.

 

The fact that Regina had gradually moved her right hand closer and closer to her waistband didn’t escape Mal. Regina’s fingers played with the tied string holding up the silk pajama pants.

 

“Then after giving you some time to get used to my fingers, I could enjoy the feeling of moving in and out, hearing your moans. Your voice gets even deeper.”

 

She could feel Regina's hips moving, seeking friction until she finally let herself untie the knot of the strings and venture into her undoubtedly wet panties, and almost as if she could read Mals thoughts she shifted downward so Mal could feel the hand moving against her stomach, still tentative and slow but obviously building up speed.

 

“And when you're tightening around me just right, I curl my finger to hit your g-spot in the perfect rhythm, when I do that you start biting you lip.” Mals thumb followed, first the the scar down the over Regina's mouth, and then her curv of her lips.

 

She felt Regina’s hand speeding up.

 

“They’re so full and lush. Beautiful, just like their counterparts.” She gave Regina a kiss, not to intense, since she wasn't finished.

 

“I can’t wait to kiss those as well, to taste you there.” She heard Regina's breath catch and her neck straightened out, notifying Mal that she was close.

 

“Lick you slowly and then suck on your clit, and sink my tongue into you…” Regina's eyes opened as if she had woken from the dead. Complete obsidian. She was right on the verge. 

 

Mal’s hand was on Regina’s well formed ass, and she surged forward capturing Mal’s lips and her tongue demanded entry. 

 

And this time she bit into Mal’s bottom lip instead of her own as she came, releasing a muffled cry. She almost collapsed on top of Mal still twitching from the aftershocks. Mal wrapped her arms around her, stroking the back of her head.

 

Regias hand had not moved and she released a breath. They laid like this for a while before Regina began to wiggle. Mal could guess what is going on in her head. She had become uncomfortable laying in her own wetness and probably felt she needed to shower, but was trying to suppress the urge as long as she could.

 

She wished there was something she could say to take away all of Regina’s worries, especially the ones surrounding the expression of her ritualistic and compulsive behaviors but she knew that was unrealistic. You can’t talk away shame over mental health issues with flowery words. She could only give Regina time to see that Mal was not going to judge her for them. That she accepted Regina for who she was. Struggles and all. It’s not as if she didn’t have enough of her own.

 

“Tomorrow is a big day, my love, how about a shower and then we try to get some sleep?” She kissed the top of Regina’s head and waited for her to move. She figured she might as well also take one. In the guest bathroom.

 

Regina didn’t say a word, but when she returned from the bathroom out of a cloud of steam like a vision, she smiled seeing Mal had pulled back the covers and was waiting for her.

 

When they laid next to each other calmly Regina cleared her voice before saying: “You didn’t get to come. Again.”

 

“There’s more to sex than an orgasm.” Mal stated plainly. She had gotten everything she wanted.For now.

 

“I thought the point of two women sleeping together was that they get to come.” Regina said. She was hiding her worry with humor but Mal was not going to let her deflect.

 

“The point is that both people are satisfied. And I,” she kissed Reinas shoulder.

 

“am,” another kiss to her nose.

 

“very,” and one last oe for her forehead.

 

“Satisfied, my love.”

 

There's no more discussion after that. The both drift off to sleep, Mal sleeping deeper then she had in days.

  
  


\----

  
  


“Regina, we need to talk about something.” Mal says after Lily had fallen asleep in her lap, in front of the T.V the next evening.

 

“I haven't gotten the results yet, and I don’t think we should discuss thin in front of Lily.” Regina says not taking her eyes off the T.V.. Katara is her favorite, but she’d never admit it.

 

“That’s not what I meant. I think we should move out.” Regina turned her head abruptly and Mal considered reminding her that Lily was sleeping.

 

“I thought we we’re doing okay.” Mal could kick herself for not being better at this whole introducing the subject thing. Regina sounded so scared.

 

“We are! Everything is going wonderfully. I just think now that the press has calmed down, it would be better for Lily and for the both of us, if we were back in the apartment”

 

“For us?” She could hear the doubt from a mile away.

 

“Well, I don’t want you to get sick of me,” she joked trying to get Regina’s mood to improve, “and frankly people are going to talk. Me still living here makes denying it harder.”

 

Regina frowned but nodded. Mal was sure the logical side of her understood. And she would have liked to tell Regina that she’d miss being here, but she just couldn’t form the words.

 

“Lily told me today she would like to invite you to her birthday on the 13th.”

 

“Really?” Mood fixed. 

 

“Actually, she asked if we could still have it here, if we didn’t live here anymore. I think she trusts your party throwing abilities more than mine. For some reason...”

 

“You spoke to her about moving out.” Was Regina’s dejected answer. _ That was short lived _ , Mal thought.

 

“We weren't going to stay till next month anyway. But yes I did, she was sad. She’s enjoyed spending time with you and I-”

 

“Wait. The 13th? Next month? In a month on the 13th?” Regina suddenly and abruptly stood from the couch.

 

“Yes. Regina, what-”

 

“My mother is coming to town…”

 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ ! But not-”

 

“On the 12th next month.” Regina said her eyes closed tight, as if she could wish this away if she tried hard enough. They both knew she couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the last few chapters have been without flashbacks, mainly because I wanted to focus on the now, them getting together, but the next few will have them again, only to then b replaced with some flash forwards.


	22. Blessings in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lily's Birthday and Regina is doing the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of Abandonment no way to avoid it sry  
> Super long update for everybody that's procrastinating assignments like I am, literal first week of the semester...  
> Enjoy!

###  Almost  2 years ago 

“Rosa, I can’t keep doing this with you. She’s your daughter too.” Mal said shifting the phone from her left to her right ear picking up the toys strewn across the living room floor. She had 2 more weeks at home before she had to go back to the campaign and she felt like she was only arguing. Arguing with her Aunts about work. Arguing with Lily, at least  that’s what she called the fits of rage her daughter was flying into. Mal had even snubbed the cat this morning.

 

“I know that, you don’t think I know that?” How was it that Rosa always seemed to sound like any criticism from Mal was ridiculous?

 

“You need to act accordingly.” She said giving up on the chaos and sitting at the dinner table. Tomorrow.

 

“Oh really!? Who wasn’t acting accordingly when I was up all night with her and you didn’t come home until 3 am?” Rosa spat back.

 

“Is that what this is about? Are you punishing her for my mistakes because if yes-”

 

“I am not punishing her!” Mal was almost worried the volume of their conversation would wake Lily. Her sleep was a commodity more precious than gold. Especially when Mal was home.

 

“It sure looks like it to her.” She shouldn’t be snarky. She knew this, but she couldn’t help but let her frustration shine through. This was the 4th weekend since the arrangement, Rosa hadn’t shown to pick up Lily.

 

“That is a little dramatic, is it not?!”

 

“No! I wish it was. You know, I no longer tell her when it’s your weekend? We just play ‘watching cars’.”

 

“What?”

 

“I sit by the window with her and count red cars and if you just happen to decided you’re coming to see her it’s a nice surprise, if not we just played a game.”

 

It was true. After the last 3 weekends that Rosa had not only not shown up, but the last two being completely without forewarning or explanation, she had decided to make up the game. It was a easy way to make sure her daughter didn’t get her hopes up, and it kept Mal from having to watch Lily sit by the front door for 2 hours with her little backpack. All packed and nowhere to go. 

 

“Mal, I don’t randomly decide not to see her.” Rosa said her tone had turned from anger to pleading fast. 

 

She always did this. Try to turn things around to make herself the victim. Mal had not let it slide during their relationship, but after the birth she had often found herself incapable of arguing with Rosa. Flashes of the fragile sickly looking woman in a hospital bed would make her feel too guilty.

 

“Then tell me Rosa, what has changed? That hol-than-thou husband of yours finally decided he doesn’t want you visiting the  _ dyke _ and her baby?” She had probably overstepped. She had promised herself she would keep it civil. For Lily. She sounded like a jealous baby momma. Which she wasn’t she was just so frustrated with Rosa and with the situation.

 

Mal was inexperienced with such anger in herself so she wasn’t quite sure where her line was. But this was definitely it.

 

“I’m pregnant.” 

 

She hung up the phone without another word. How would she explain to a 4 year old that her Mommy wasn’t coming to see her because she was having a replacement baby?

 

###  Present

 

Regina had gone all out. Under the watchful eyes of by security service agents, and officers of several military branches, was a child’s dream of a birthday party. Face painting, game stations, tables and tables of unhealthy food, and Regina’s proudest achievement, a small paddock with ponies. Children were running all over the place. Lily had invited all of the OEOB daycare center, especially the older children. 

 

Zelena had dropped off Robin for the afternoon in the hopes of avoiding their mother. She was currently getting her face painted into a butterfly while Lily watched in awe. They had hit it off immediately even though they had very different temperaments. 

 

Regina’s parents had announced themselves for the afternoon and she was already so nervous she had ironed her dress 4 times this morning, straightened her hair twice and counted most of the things on the lawn. She was trying to force all intrusive thoughts out of her mind. Today was not the day. Today was a happy day. They were coming back with a vengeance, because that's just not how it worked. 

 

Mal had told her that at any time, if she felt too uncomfortable she could go in the house and retreat, that Lily would understand. Just because this was her house didn’t mean she couldn’t duck out of the party if it became too much. Regina was sure that Lily had received the same speech. She appreciated the sentiment and she knew Mal meant every word, but the perfectionist in her couldn’t. Today was too important.

 

She wanted to keep an eye on things. Keep the children safe. And she wanted to see the joy in Lily’s eyes and her excitement at all her new friends.

 

She had planned for all eventualities. There was a bench set up not to far from the action, which sat the matriarchs of the von Dragon family. One of them currently holding and gently rocking a toddler that had tripped and was now calming down. The other drying his tears with a handkerchief. 

 

The child was the son of one of the political advisors and her husband a marine. Neither of them had ever met the two older women, but just stared blankly at their content child, not daring to intervene.

 

Across from the face painting there was an egg and spoon race going on that Merlin was clearly cheating at. He had in his arms his son Trayvon who was clutching egg and spoon in each chubby little hand and giggling as his father skipped toward the finish line with him.

 

Regina had seen Jefferson’s daughter trying to teach Ms. Swan’s son how to jump rope on the driveway near where Ruby was instructing a group of older children how to best draw their shadow’s outlines in chalk.

 

It was glorious chaos. Regina had never seen this garden look better. Not one meeting of foreign dignitaries or political lobbying had ever made it look even remotely as important as with all these children enjoying themselves. 

 

“Regina all of this is so beautiful. You have out done yourself.” Mal said stepping beside her on the porch overlooking the lawn.

 

“It was worth all the work. Just look at them.”

 

“They are all going to be hopped up on sugar for the next 3 days.”

 

“It’s a special day.” Regina would have liked to turn around and embrace Mal, but they were in public. 

 

Although the rumors about their relationship had died down quite a bit in the last month, they still made sure to keep things inconspicuous. As much as they could anyway. Having already lived with one another, even if only for a short time, made it hard to be apart for longer periods. So they spent as much of it with each other as possible. Ms. Swan had extended her team to cover Mal and Lily now. Merlin and Regina were getting along much better now that Mal had moved out. Even though they were of course officially not telling anyone, he knew. But he and Ursula had enough on their hands with the civil suit they had against the arresting officer who had been suspended after the incident with Ursula’s Nephew.

 

“It sure is now.”

 

“No, it was a special day to begin with.”

 

“I think you made it significantly more special.”

 

They were becoming one of those  _ couples _ .

 

“Hmmm”

 

“Look who took over paint duty.” Regina laughed. Mal growled looking over at Mary Margaret taking  instructions on how how exactly Robin wanted the star on her wrist to match Lily’s.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me why you hate her?”

 

“As I recall, you hate her too.”

 

“Yes. And you know my reasons. She’s a happy-go-lucky pushover. But you're not the type to be bothered by those things, so what is it?”

 

There was a long pause in which they watched the two girls run over to the arts and crafts table, hand in hand.

 

“Did you know her and Rosa were friends?”

 

“Ms. Blanchet?”

 

“Hmm, old Washington money. They fathers played golf together.”

 

Regina said nothing.

 

“She was the one.” Mal said  her face turned hard, “When she found out about the campaign from her Daddy, she excitedly ran to her friend to tell her about the possible new job opportunity, but made clear that she wasn’t one of those floozies to sleep around on the road. Not like other people.”

 

Regina's mouth fell slightly open.

 

“Rosa seemed to take that it was a warning directed at her.”

 

She could see the mixed emotions running across Mal’s face. She was clearly still angry at Mary Margaret for Rosa’s rath, but Regina guessed that she was also somewhat thankful because it had brought her Lily. If not at a completely inopportune time. And for the wrong reasons. They had talked about how Mal believed Rosa was pawning Lily off when the timing was right for her. Regina figured it was easier for Mal to blame a stranger than herself or the mother of her child. 

 

Although Mal’s face looked calm to outsiders, Regina prided herself on interpreting the minute changes in her demeanor correctly most of the time. She marveled at the contradictory nature of this woman. On the one hand she was so together and strong when she needed to be, on the other her emotions were raw and open and unapologetic at times.

 

She figured it was best to give Mal a little breather from all of this; maybe get a snack for the buffet, but by the time she had brought up the will she was interrupted by Lily and Robin who had decided now was the perfect time for a pony ride, pulling Mal away.  

 

She debated whether or not to follow the girls, but never got that far.

 

She had tried all day to ignore her mother. Really, considering she was overseeing a huge event and dozens of children, it was almost hard to believe that the trickiest part of her day was spent avoiding her mother. But Cora Mills caught up with her. She had pulled her aside under some false premise and was now talking to her daughter insistently.

 

“You’ve had your fun Regina, now it’s time to come to your senses and do what’s right.”

 

She didn’t know how Cora was so sure Regina was sleeping with Mal, nor did she really care because it was bound to happen anyway, but she found herself wondering how her mother had dealt with the undisputed fact that her daughter, prized political figure was sleeping with a woman. If the reaction would have been the same had she been a simple small town vet.

 

_ What is right _ . Regina’s ears rang with the phrase as she looked across the lawn. 

 

Cora’s words were suddenly replaced with a squeal of joy from the birthday girl. Her face was lit up with laughter and she was lightly bouncing on her tippy toes waiting for a redheaded woman to lift her onto the pony, which looked huge next to her.

 

Regina had made sure to book the very best pony ride service in the tristate area. She had visited the facilities and inspected the horses herself. She had spoken to the owner and several of the staff members. The woman currently lifting Lily onto the small mare was named Merida and had worked with horses her whole life. 

 

She would have loved to have done it herself. Shown Lily how to saddle a horse, how to feel it’s movements and subtle changes in demeanor. And while she reminded herself that there was still time for that, she looked over to Mal standing close by the fence. Watching her child with a look of utter discomfort. Regina couldn't help but smile. Horses were not her partner's thing. Yet she had yielded to her daughters wishes and Regina’s assurances. Trusting Regina to keep her baby safe.

 

“Regina, are you listening to me? You have a responsibility to the people, to our name.”

 

“Mother, I am listing. I will fulfil my duty and do my best to serve the American people.”

 

Cora let out a little breath of relief and looked self satisfied.

 

“But I’m also going to marry that woman, if she’ll have me, and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for that child. Everything else will have to come in second to that.”

 

“That is preposterous! You will not-”

 

“Excuse me darling, but I think you and I need to speak. Privately.”

 

It was Henry. In a way only her father could, he was softly urging her mother away for Regina. Not pushing or demanding. Yet there was no room for discussion.

 

As her parents moved towards the pool house she gave him a thankful look and he just smiled apologetically. Her hero. 

 

Regina went to go join Mal. She so desperately wanted to rub soothing circles into her back and kiss her cheek. Instead she just told her how happy she was.

 

“So am I,” Mal said, “but I’d be happier with her off that animal.” She could see in Mal’s eye that she had conveyed her emotions clearly. Although Mal was an open book when it came to her own feelings, it was sometimes hard for her to accept such words from Regina.

 

\-------

 

It was only about an hour later, after Regina’s parents had left to retire to their hotel, clearly overwhelmed but the noise and craziness of the party. The action was still in full swing although Regina had seen several tantrums of children that were probably sugar induced. 

 

Lily was holding up like a trooper. Regina was so proud of her, especially after she had had her pony ride and excitedly thanked Regina and said she was now absolutely ready for her own horse. Mal had thrown her a warning look but she just smiled. They would have that discussion later.

 

Right now, Regina was pacing back and forth in the office, all remnants of joy forgotten. She had to make a decision. Really she didn’t, but to her it felt like her decision. In truth it was Mal’s and maybe Lily’s. Ms. Swan had just informed her that there was car at the front gate. A car with a unexpected visitor. Rosa Briar. Lily’s other mother.

 

After the interview had aired about a month ago Mal had not brought up her or the letter she allegedly wrote again. They probably should have spoken about it.

 

She had asked one of the parents to inform Mal she was waiting for her and it only took another five minutes for Mal to appear at in the door frame.

 

“I heard you were looking for me” She smiled until she saw Regina’s worried face.

 

“Do you need a break?”

 

“No. Mal, I don’t know how to- Mal, Rosa is at the gate. She wants to see Lily.”

 

“Then maybe she should have called. Maybe she should have RSVP'd.” He voice was steady but clearly irritated.

 

“You invited her?” They definitely should have spoken about this. 

 

“Birthdays and Christmas. I invite her always. And every year she elects to send either much too large clothing or age inappropriate toys, and if we’re very unlucky she calls.”Mal was now the one pacing.

 

Regina’s heart almost broke at the look of resignation in Mal’s eyes.

 

“I don’t want this.”

 

“I figured as much” She said taking Mal’s hands into her own. They were in the house but they needed to be careful about these displays of affection.

 

“But I have no right to deprive her of it.” Regina stayed silent. She disagreed, but this was not her battle.

 

“And Rosa has visiting rights…”

 

“I can send her away if that’s what you want to do. Tell her it’s a security issue.” Regin steps even closer.

 

“No.” It was regretful, but certain.

 

“What do you need?” Regina asked.

 

“Can you go get Lily? I have to talk to her. And I need...”

 

A moment. Regina knew. Mal didn’t need to finish her sentence. 

 

Every fiber of her being was against it but she understood that this was still Mal’s choice. She wanted to protect them both so badly she would have wrapped them in bubble wrap and stuck them in a padded room, forgetting that this would probably do more harm than good.

 

When she had finally found Lily she was standing in front of the bouncy castle. Debatting.

 

“Lily, sweetheart?”

 

“Hi Gina. Are you gonna bounce?” She said, shifting her focus. Regina smiled.

 

“No, I’m much too big.” 

 

“Mr. Jefferson, he’s Grace’s dad, he bounced earlier.”

 

“Well, I think I should leave the bouncing to the kids. Why are you not bouncing?”

 

“I don’t like how it smells” she said making a face “but Robin wanted to, so I’m waiting for her.”

 

“Oh well that’s very nice of you. Lily your Mama would like you to come to the house she has to speak to you.”

 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

 

“Oh no, birthday girl, you are doing great!” She hugged her tight. Lily giggled when Regina tickled her sides. 

 

“Come, I’ll tell Robin you’ll be back and then I’ll take you to the house.”

 

And then the Vice President of the United States proceeded to crawl halfway into a bouncy castle to tell her 7 year old niece, her new friend would need to meet her later. Because Lily ‘didn’t like the smell’. This was truly an amazing day.

 

\--------

 

“It’s okay either way baby. You decide.” Mal said stroking Lily’s back.

 

“Will she be sad?” Lily asked shifting her weight on Mal’s lap.

 

“I’m sure she will, but Lily it’s more important that  _ you’re  _ not sad. She will understand if you say not today. It doesn’t mean not ever.” 

 

Regina stood leaning against the the desk in the upstairs living room. They had thought it better to have this discussion in the private part of the house. Away from the noise and a room facing away from the driveway.

 

She could see the girl struggling with this decision and debating her options. She knew that the chance was slim she’d see Rosa again anytime soon and the immense empathy Lily had made it hard for her to make decisions just based off of her own feelings.

 

Regina was getting more livid each time Lily bit her lip. How dare this woman make Lily decided something like this on her birthday of all days! It was selfish and Regina would not stand for it. Or course these were all words. Mal and her had only been together a short time and Lily was not her child. This was their issue.  All she could do was stand close and try to be supportive. 

 

“I’m not more important than her.” 

 

Regina considered if Lily was maybe avoiding the word Mommy.

 

“I think I wanna go see.” Mal let out a breath that was nothing near relieved, and Regina tried not to clench her hands, and keep her face neutral. Not that it helped. She had never met a more perceptive child than Lily.

 

“You’re angry!” Lily’s little face was turning pink fast her eyes became watery. She couldn’t stand it when adults were angry with her.

 

Regina stepped over as fast as she could and got on her knees in order to be on eyelevel with her.

 

“No, Lily! I’m not angry with you! I’m just worried. I don’t want you get hurt.” She urged, taking Lily’s small hands into her own.

 

“She’s not gonna hurt me! She’s my Mommy!” Lily pulled her hands and snuggled close to Mal, hiding her face from Regina.

 

Regina’s mouth stood open and she wanted to explain, but  Mal just gave her a sad look and shook her head lightly. It really was no use right now. This whole thing was stressing the child out. And when she was stressed she lashed out.

 

“Regina, can you tell the car to come around the back, please?”

 

The whole situation felt like a punch to the gut. But they would deal with this later. Regina went downstairs to inform Ms. Swan to direct the car to the back of the house. Her voice must have been shaking but Emma said nothing. She just did her job. And Regina was thankful.

  
  


\---

  
  


It almost looked like a business meeting. If not for the children. Regina watched the scene closely from the upstairs office window. She had banned herself from downstairs out of fear she wouldn’t be able to control her anger. 

 

Rosa sat on the green garden furniture that Lily and she had picked out on the internet. “Green cause it’s the garden Gina”. That was the first time Lily had called her Gina. It didn’t even bother her.

 

She sat with a blond toddler propped on her lap almost like a shield, across from Mal who was sitting on her own green chair. Lily stood close to Mal. Regina couldn't see Lily’s face nor could she hear a word that was being said. Rosa looked uncomfortable and it only took about 10 minutes for her to pull the last resort, the present she had brought in a brightly colored bag.

 

Mal had to push Lily a bit but in the end she went over to accept it, not getting to close to the baby. They had been working on that in the daycare, and it was getting better but this particular baby was sitting on  _ her _ Mommy’s lap. Regina wondered if she understood that it as her sister.

 

There was no argument, not angry faces, but after 20 minutes Rosa seemed to decide that that was as much as she was willing to put into it and stood. After she had gone to her car, Mal and Lily stayed in their position for a little while longer.

 

Mal then picked her up and carried her into the house. This was a thing that Regina rarely saw. Lily was fairly independent, so, despite her small stature, Mal seldomly carried her. Unless of course she was having a meltdown and might hurt herself.

 

Regina decided that it was best to let them do their thing and wait until called. It only took 2 minutes. Mal walked by the office door that was still open. her face was stoic and she was still carrying her child. Lily’s face was hidden by her mother’s now messy blonde bun.

 

“Lily is very tired, is it okay if she takes a nap in her old room?” Her room. Regina felt something small and warm in her stomach for a split second before she reminded herself that this was not child that was tired from the day of joy and play. This was the sinking feeling.

 

“Of course.” 

 

She didn’t move from her spot as she heard Mal carry the girl down the hall and into the room still unchanged. She could hear Mal singing a soft german lullaby as she had heard several times before, but no story this time. This was the only time she ever heard her partner speak the language.

 

When Mal came back into the office she closed the door behind her and nearly collapsed on the couch. It was the first time Regina saw her cry. She had seen Mal sad before or angry, although it was seldom that anything disturbed her serine temper, but never had she seen tears run from those piercing blue eyes.

 

That day was the first time, and the next was three days later when Lily got up out of her bed in their apartment the first time, of her own volition, and asked for a bowl of cornflakes. 

 

Regina couldn’t tell if they were really tears of joy, even though she did smile. It was most likely a mix between joy that the child finally seemed to bounce back and sadness that she had to suffer so long at all. Usually her episodes didn’t last that long. 

 

Regina understood, because she felt exactly the same way. Regina’s tears came later that evening, by herself in her bedroom, however and were of frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes:  
> Although she's mentioned throughout the fic this is the first actual line of dialog Cora has  
> Kinda like how in horror movies you don't see the killer until 2/3 of the movie is over^^


	23. The Truth is in the Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Mal are informing people of their relationship little by little. Regina makes an important discussion, and in flashback we see a bit of her personal struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a transitional chapter, form here on out well have little to no flashbacks, instead the story will move forward in order to show Mal and Regina's important moments. Don't worry to much about the timeline though cause youll aways know where we are.

### 2 years earlier

Regina was getting irrationally angry. She knew this. She could feel it in her head and her stomach, but there was nothing she could do about it.

 

“Regina, he’s at Marian's!” He sounded exhausted. He probably was, seeing as this was the umpteenth time they were having this discussion. She should take pity on him.

 

“He’s always at Marian's!”

 

“That’s what shared custody means, she has him and I have him, we share the time.”

 

“Don’t patronize me, Robin. I’m starting to think you’re hiding him from he.” In truth, she wasn’t just starting to think that.

 

“I am not. But you are very busy, and on the days that I have him, you have meetings and rallies and that just isn’t the right place for him.”

 

“Are you saying I work too much?”

 

“No, Regina please understand. I’m trying to do what is best for my son.” He was rubbing his temples. Regina wondered how much longer he was going to hold on. He was holding up valiantly.

 

“And that entails staying the hell away from me, apparently. Fine. Fine. I’m not going to beg you.”

 

“This is not begging, it’s pressuring!”

 

It wasn’t his fault. It was hers. She was being invasive and impatient. And he was being understanding and trying to compromise. And who was she to speak of hiding away when their relationship was not only still a secret but also soon going to come to an end.

 

There was no way this would survive the vetting of a Presidential campaign. Not to mention how it would look if the Vice President was sleeping with a reporter at The Times. She didn’t blame him for keeping Roland away. She probably would too. If she wasn’t so selfish...

 

### Present

The next few months Regina put all the energy she wasn’t already using for political maneuvering into the relationship with Mal. And her relationship with Lily. She made an effort to spend time with both of them and they did a lot of talking. A lot.

 

Most of the staff of the West Wing was focused on playing all the right cards to set the stage for comprehensive, fair and humane criminal justice reform. And internally they now had something akin to the roughest of rough drafts for the bill.

 

This was the hill Regina had chosen to die on. Quite the accurate metaphor. After all, it was an issue that had been discussed for years now and the President had stayed as far away from it as his liberal base would let him, during the election. It was a career killer. And it was Regina’s poison of choice. It was worth it. Not only politically, but it also fell in line with a personal decision she had made.

 

She was determined to take the brunt for it, but her staff had to pull their weight. It was essential that in the people’s mind, this push came from her. This was Regina’s effort. That way all those opposed would not stand in the way of her staff’s future success in D.C. Then, when she outed herself, deciding to not run for a second term was going to be a relief for her party and this administration.

 

When she had brought it up late at night in Mal’s bed there had been 2 solid minutes of silence. Mal had asked her if she was sure, and told her that if she wanted to, a coming out could be spun. Of course the greatest Press Secretary of their time could spin it. But Regina didn’t want it spun. This was her personal choice. She wanted to go public about herself. Mal had said that they might as well go public with the relationship after that. Go big or go home. Which had earned her a pinch from Regina for how unromantic it was.

 

Today was the day she had chosen to let her staff in on this information. They were all gathered in Regina’s office, sat on the luxurious couch. Mal and her had discussed telling them separately, but eventually decided that this was more effective. All the senior staff in one place.

 

“I called this meeting, because you all need to know something. Not only to effectively do your jobs but also personally. I will not be running again, so I have decided that I am going to spent all of my political capital on the issues the President is unable or unwilling to address during his first term, specifically, justice and healthcare reform.” Merlin and Ursula gave each other a look. Granny smirked for some reason and Mary Margret was clutching Ruby’s hand.

 

“You’re falling on your sword?” Jefferson’s face was that of complete shock.

 

“That is correct Jefferson. And since most of you are, in theory, _Presidential_ senior staff, please take this as you off ramp. If you wish to stay in this White House and be effective in a second term, it might be safest to distance yourself from this endeavor now. I will do everything in my power to ensure that this will be remembered as my trouble making and nobody else’s.  This being said, no one will judge you and I understand, but I need a team that is prepared to go all out.”

 

They were silent.

 

“Oh, this does however exclude Ruby and Mary Margret. Both of you are now exclusively senior staff to the President and only him. I will not have the death your careers on my head.” They were to young to be ruined by something like this.

 

“Well, you don’t have much of a choice! You taught me everything I know, and I’d rather sink with the ship then scurry like a rat.” Ruby almost yelled. Her face was turning red while Mary Margret’s was paling as she nodded emphatically. They were still so young and idealistic, Regina thought.

 

“Hold on ladies. Before we discuss how none of us are leaving you to do this alone; is this only political? Are you sick or did you commit a murder that you think is going to come out?”

 

Jefferson. He was always very perceptive. Regina remembered noticing that about him when she had first joined the campaign. They were all not born yesterday, of course, so she was not surprised to see doubt cross their faces.

 

“I am neither sick, nor have I committing a crime. I simply wish to focus my energy on other aspects of my life. And if by doing so I can aid the American people and as you said “fall on my sword” that is what I’ll do.”

 

“She’s fucking.” Kathryn stated simply.

 

“Kathryn Marie Nolan!” Regina hissed in her most disapproving voice. She could see Merlin biting his tongue.

 

“Hey, don’t you chide her, we were all thinking it.” That was Ruby. And her mood had changed on a dime.

 

“You are all so busy with saving the world and your own lives, you missed the office romance, right in front of your eyes.” Granny said lightly chucking.

 

For a moment, it was completely silent in the room. No one moved a muscle until they tuned in unison to look at Mal, who had been standing in the corner smirking since Kathryn’s comment, like the cat who ate the canary.

 

“We are not discussing this.” Regina said, quickly trying to get their attention back.

 

“Oh, come on Regina-” Kathryn whined but was interrupted by Regina who was now just a few decibel louder to over tone her.

 

“ **We will not discuss this** for the sake of my privacy. And things that may follow,” blank stares, “things like ethics hearings, and subpoenas.”

 

And that was that. They knew, had they now discussed even the possibility of a relationship between Mal and Regina it would have been out right perjury to deny knowledge in a hearing. Regina was right to assume those were likely to ensure once the couple came out. Questions about breach of the public’s trust, favoritism, objectivity and many, many other things would come up. It was best for all of them to be able to outright deny any discussion of the topic. Sometime ignorance really was bliss. With the exception of Merlin and Ursula, who were involved early on anyway, they would pretend like nothing was happening.

 

“So... full steam ahead?” Mary Margaret's voice was a bit shaky.

 

“Obviously. We’re all in so what’s the plan?” Merlin’s asked.

 

\------

 

With the Midterms only 2 months away, Regina and Mal had made the decision to go public afterwards. They had spoken at length about the timing, in the office downstairs, where business talk belonged. Lily had begun asking if they were going back to Regina’s house, not because of the garden or the pool, but because they could spend more time with her that way.

 

The two had become inseparable. Lily had transitioned smoothly to a private school Merlin had suggested. Regina had even made arrangements to conduct everyday business in the OEOB and made sure to stop by the daycare at least once a day when Lily was spending her after school time there. To the dismay of the daycare workers.

 

Some evenings, like when the malaria outbreak happened, or for Japan’s election, when both Mal and she would be stuck in the office until late, she picked Lily up and brought her to the Mess Hall for dinner and then her office for a bedtime story.

 

When she’d fall asleep on one of the couches, Mal would send a car for the Omas to come pick her up so she could sleep the rest of the night in her own bed. Some might have thought this was disruptive, but since Lily’s sleep schedule was so erratic, and seeing her mother and Regina doing their jobs peacefully and without stress seemed to calm her down, she actually got more sleep this way.

 

Other members of the staff were definitely more stressed by the changes in policy. Regina had decided that since her political career would be as good as dead in the water as soon as she came out after the primaries, she needed to get as much work in now and lay the foundation.

 

Also, she had instituted a no swearing rule at OEOB and Mal agreed to the same in the pressroom and the adjoining offices. Mainly because Lily was now spending more time in the West Wing, but also in part because Regina wanted to punish Merlin. With the dinners that the couple was now regularly having at the Geoffrey’s home Ursula and Regina were getting close. Ursula was not holding back with the personal stories. Regina was very interested in the fact that Merlin had been skeptical of their relationship when it began. Of course that changed as soon as he saw them together privately, but Regina thought this was a good retroactive measure. He was not taking it well.

 

It finally became time to tell the President.

 

If Regina was being honest she was surprised that it hadn’t made it’s way back to him already seeing as her staff had known for months now that she had no plan for reelection and her agenda had shifted so noticeably. Not that she was becoming soft, her priorities had simply changed. She attributed it to the fact that Merlin ran such a tight ship.

  


\-------------------------

  


“The West Wing is looking a lot more kid friendly theses days…”

 

“Merlin…” Mal warned.

 

“I’m just saying, she’s ending her career, turning the white house upside down for the kid-”

 

“You’re just saying.” She should stop having lunch with him.

 

“Yeah,  I mean, it does seem like she’s pretty sure of this thing.” He said with a grin on his face. He knew exactly how serious it was. They had been together for close to 6 months now and with two people so obviously meant for each other, who had know each other so long, that was nearing a forever. Ursula rolled her eyes at him.

 

“I would hope so. She’s telling the President today.” She shifted in her office chair and focused intently on her fried rice.

 

“ _She’s_ telling the President? By herself?” Merlin asked. Ursula had informed him that he PResident was going to find out this week but he had assumed they were going to do ti together.

 

“It’s _her_ second term…Or lack thereof.”

 

He shook his head at her.

 

“You need to step up your game, dragon.” He piled his onions on his wife's plate.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“She’s making all the sacrifices. She’s doing all the work, what successions have you made for the relationship?”

 

“I…” She struggled to find words.

 

“Exactly. Just make sure you’re not just along for the ride. Show her you’re all in.”

 

“You think you’re insightful, but really you’ve just gotten mean since you can‘t swear here anymore.”  Only Ursula laughed at that.

 

He was making her nervous with all this commitment talk. She wasn't the best at grand gestures. Was that what Regina wanted?

 

“And who’s fuc-..fault is that?” He asked a little pissy.

  


\-----

  


Regina tried to steady herself before entering. It wasn’t that Leopold intimidated her, but it _was_ the Oval Office after all. The room itself demanded respect.

 

“Regina good to see you. What can I do for you?”

 

“Mr. President, I am not going to be running for a second term.” Better to not no around it.

 

“Well, I figured something was up with all the toes you’ve been stepping on lately. Do you know how many _more_ personal calls I receive a week complaining about your decorum? At least four since you've started this little crusade for justice.” He didn’t even look surprised.

 

“It’s not my-”

 

“Oh, yes it is! Let’s not kid ourselves. You’ve made it very clear this has nothing to do with me. Which is why I suspected you were going to jump ship. There’s no quitting in this White House, Regina.” He said firmly, taking a seat behind the big desk. It was his football coach voice.

 

“Mr. President respectfully, I will have fulfilled my duty to the American people and to you.”

 

“With all do respect Regina, hogwash! What possible reason could there be? You were bread and trained for this! With Cora’s genes and Gold’s instruction it could be you in this seat 7 years from now. You get things done, no matter who you offend on the way.”

 

“I’m in a relationship.” She blurted out.

 

“That's wonderful! Congratulations! The right will be thrilled to have a _taken_ woman telling them off about morals, from now on.”

 

“With Mallory von Dragon. We are going public.” She was calm. Her voice betrayed not even the slightest tremor. She wasn’t ashamed or unsure. He on the other hand went from shocked to angry very quick.

 

“The hell you are! I’m happy for the both of you but you are not sabotaging my midterms for you’re little-”

 

“Leopold!” she warned. She hadn't addressed him by s his name since..Probably ever. It has always Mr. President or Governor. But she drew the line at her family.

 

“Are you pulling a Spiro Agnew*?” He sounded indignant.

 

“Are _you_ inferring that my relationship is akin to taking bribes while in office?” She asked sharply.

 

“It’ll have the same effect.”He said, his tone making him sound like a sulking child.

 

“I’m sorry for that, but I want to focus on my family and I can not do that with this job demanding my sole attention, which is what it deserves. We _will_ however wait until after the midterms. And I _will_ fulfill my term but after that I am leaving.”

 

“And Mal? God knows I’m going to need her when the shit hits the fan! Do you have any idea what this does to my reelection chances?”

 

“That is her decision but I do think she wishes to stay. Not to mention your reelection is more likely if you drop the dead weight of a controversial VP.” She announced.

 

He gave a once over, but she stood firm.

 

“She’s a lucky girl.” Was all he said. And Regina knew that was as much of a blessing they were going to get from him. Not that they needed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spiro Agnew was one of two Vice Presidents to ever resign after a scandal, the second of which was Calhoun and he got elected to the senate. History is cool. Stay in school, kids.


	24. Vive la France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily takes her relationship with Regina to the next step, causing her mother only slight dread. Regina and Mal come out to the public finally.

###  3 months later 

“Would you like some cheese?” Lily asked with a broad smile.

 

She was so proud of having prepared her own picnic basket. With only minimal help from Regina. The only person prouder than Lily herself was probably Regina. She had requested some things that weren't cereal or candy in the basket but overall Lily did well.

 

“Yes Please.” Regina said. Mal was looking over to the Secret Service shift change by the house. They had decided to have the picnic near the other end of the yard, for privacy.

 

While Lily handed both of them a slice and the Tupperware with the crackers, her Aunts had insisted there was no picnic without Tupperware, she had a thoughtful look on her face.

 

“There’s a boy in my class that has two dads.” She said.

 

“Is he nice to you?” Was Regina’s immediate question. Lily seldom spoke of the other children at school.

 

“Yeah, we talked about what it’s like having two dads or two moms.”

 

“And what’s it like?” Mal asked and put down her cracker carefully.

 

“It’s good.” Lily began picking the red froot loops out of her bowl and putting them on Regina’s plate.

 

“Do you think there’s a dad missing here?” Mal could see Regina’s eyes shoot up. She knew she was probably setting herself up for a painful answer but she wanted to know how her daughter felt. They had been talking a lot more openly since their conversation. Lily was old enough to understand her mother was dating Regina. And she was very happy about it. Not however about the keeping secrets part.

 

“Not really...” Mal held her breath, “but I was thinking, maybe, cause I don’t have a dad, I could have another Mom instead. Like maybe an extra one?”

 

Regina nearly choked on the sip of water she was drinking, once she had finished coughing her jaw went slack.

 

“Is that okay? Gina?” Lily asked, her face full of worry.

 

Mal only grinned when Regina sent her a questioning look. The joy mixed with genuine panic was clearly written on her face. Mal had mixed feelings about this also. 

 

On the one hand she loved Regina and Regina loved Lily, so they were already well on their way to becoming a family. The way Lily had asked had made Mal so happy she could burst. On the other hand, even the kid was progressing faster in her involvement in this relationship. Merlin was right. Mal had to take some action. Soon.

 

“Of course sweetheart. I would love that!” All cheese was forgotten and Regina hugged Lily so tight Mal was sure she was having a hard time breathing.

  
  


\-----

  
  


They had lost the midterms. Not ‘they’ specifically, and not everything, but the Senate was now in republican hand. Congress however stayed democratic.

 

The President had been furious, but that didn’t interest Mal for long. They had been preparing for the big release for months now and today was the day. Mal would make the announcement with Regina. Together. They had prepared for this. Argued over where to have it, argued over when to do it. But it was time now.

 

She would make the announcement and then tomorrow they would fly off to Paris for Christmas vacation. Regina had been opposed to the idea at first, not wanting to signal weakness and also having never missed a Christmas with her niece, but they came to the agreement that the press would make sure nobody enjoyed Christmas if they stayed.

 

As she walked into the pressroom she could hear silence descended upon the reporters. It was a big moment. Never in the almost two years of this administration had the Vice President entered the pressroom form the front entrance.

 

“Good morning everyone.”

 

They answered in unison, much more solemn than usual. They were probably expecting a mass shooting or a missle attack. 

 

“The Vice President would like to read a short statement today and then the lot of you will have a total of five questions you may ask, me and the Vice President, remembering that this is a place of work and that this is a courtesy we are providing.”

 

Not even a whisper. She would have expected at least some rustling but nothing. They were silently waiting for what experience told them was probably career changing news, for both them and her. She stepped aside to give Regina the podium.

 

“For about a year and a half now, Ms. von Dagon and I have been in a romantic relationship.” 

 

Gasps, shock and awe.

 

“We have kept the relationship quiet until this time because we can say out of experience that the press does not necessarily respect the private lives of those who work in the West Wing. This is a relationship between two consenting adults. No law was broken no wrong was done. We have been and continue to be committed to not let our private lives have influence on our work. We now feel that it is time to inform the public, and we apologize if our private decision has offended anyone. What we did what we thought was best for our families.”

 

And then all hell broke loose. Yelling and shouting in a volume that made Regina take a step back. Mal decided to take over. This was her territory.

 

“All Right, alright! Calm down!” There was still hustle and bustle but long practiced conditioning made sure everything stayed in a speaking tone.

 

“Now, I’m going to call on five of you. Think well about what you’re going to ask, because I’m not repeating myself and I will not entertain disrespectful comments or prying questions.”

 

Hands shot into the air and they were calling her name.

 

“Christina.”

 

“Mal, first off congrats!” the room chuckled, “Second, can you explain if the timing played into your decision at all? Seeing as the midterms just passed and the Winter vacation starts tomorrow?”

 

“Thank you Christina classy as always. No neither of those things was a factor. We made the decision out of private reasons. As you all know there is a child involved and as much as we might have wanted to be transparent, sometimes it is better to hold off.” They had rehearsed this. Mal had hated it but they had pre written answers to most of these questions that had been worked on for a week. She didn’t want to lie but sometimes it was part of the job. Waiting until after the midterms was the only way to appease Leopold.

 

“Greta?”

 

“Thank you Mal, Do you feel that the American public had a right to know?”

 

“We are not in agreement on that. I personally think it’s none of-” she could see Regina’s frown deepening.

 

“We are trying to be as open and honest as possible without violating our privacy. Which we are entitled to.” Regina’s shoulders started to rise and fall again. She had resumed breathing

 

Mal tried to remind herself that this was for her. It was Regina that they were being polite and answering questions and giving statements for. For all Mal cared, they could have flipped them off and continued to live their lives for the next two years. But she knew Regina could stand to be in the closet any more and Lily want to proudly proclaim her “extra Mom”. _ This is for them _ . She kept repeating it like a mantra.

 

“Jonathan.”

 

“Is there a white house Fraternisation policy? That about ethics violation?”

 

“There is not. Plenty of couples work in the White House sometimes even side by side, and at no point in time was there any violation of the ethics code nor any other regulation. And your classmates can thank you after I leave for not only wasting a question that could have been easily looked up, but for asking two. Last one….Connor.”

 

There was a groan from the reporters and several pens went flying in Jonathan's direction.

 

“Are you and the Vice President getting married?”

 

“Jesus Connor, give a woman the chance pop the question first!” Mal said only halfway joking. The room lightened up and there were even some laughs.

 

She thanked them all, reminded them that most of the staff would be on vacation until after New Years and wished them happy digging. There was no doubt in the next hour there would be more information on Regina and their relationship out than either of them even though possible.

 

As they made their way back to the offices to gather the things before heading home to pick up the Omas and Lily, Mal couldn’t hold back:

 

“Not as easy as it looks from behind the glass, is it Princess?” She said nudging Regina who was pale in the face.

 

“Were you kidding?” Regina whispered once they were back in her office.

 

No one dared come in behind them and the door was closed.

 

“Of course! I know you could have done it better if-”

 

“No, the last question.” Regina corrected. Her face was unreadable.

 

“I was. Is that something you want in the future?” She was taking a much more serious tone. 

 

“Do you?” Regina asked staring Mal down firmly.

 

Mal shook her bracelet and held on to on of the links running her finger over it.

 

“I would not be opposed...In time” She said carefully.

 

“In time.” Regina repeated back. That was it. she had nothing more to say on the topic and that made Mal very nervous.

  
  


\-----------------------------

 

It took them awhile from the airport to their hotel in Paris. Mal seemed to always forget that the security abroad was heightened. Although the amount of attention they received was less. 

 

The Omas had grumbled about the excess of flying first class, but Mal had threatened them with AIr Force one. Regina had had fallen her in the back explaining that even if the President didn’t hate her right now, which he did, Air Force One would still be off limits to them. Especially for private vacations.

 

Lily had spent the flight bouncing up and down in her seat and talking to an exceptionally friendly male stewardess. Asking about this or that thing. Regina had bought her a travel book about France, only relatively age appropriate.

 

Once in the hotel, Regina had spent the morning trying to convince the Omas that it was better for their jetlag to stay up until the next night, successful and keeping Lily awake with card games and stories until it was time to go out and get some lunch and take a stroll in Paris. A Highly protected stroll of course.

 

Though there were crowds and a few journalists, it wasn't the paparazzi feeding frenzy they knew from home. Most European countries had stricter privacy and libel laws than the US. Any picture of Lily or the Omas would have a black bar over their faces if they were printed at all and distance was a must.

 

That made their days a lot less stressful than they would have been. Not to mention the fact the US politics had become less and less interesting to the Europeans over the last couple of years.

 

At night, after a quick change in sleeping arrangements, Lily had insisted on sleeping in the Oma’s room instead of the ajouring room to Mal and Regina, 2 bed time stories and 2 kisses, Mal and Regina were left watching the French news.

 

There was a small 4minute statement about them before going on to local politics.

 

“Well, I think that’s all. Happy coming out  Regina.” Mal said shutting of the TV and snuggling in close.

 

“You know, technically the first time I came out I was 16 and it was a much  more formal event.”

 

“Yes I remember you debutante picture at your mother's house. While that is a different type of coming out, I suppose being introduced to society does kind of fit today's occasion. Are there gifts at a coming out?”

 

“It was yesterday and yes, flowers and jewels.”

 

“You’ve been talking to Jefferson.” She mumbled looking at the clock while leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve the bag she’d been hiding all afternoon.

 

“Pearls?” Regina asked taking out the clearly to big box.

 

“Not even close.” Mal laughed. She watched Regina unpack the purple feeldoe and grin.

 

“You sly dragon. Is that where you snuck off to?”

 

“I thought maybe you didn’t want me to bring it in my carry on.” Regina gave her a look and continued to unpack.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I love you, I do, but you are not a subtle woman. The kegels? The hinting? I just assumed you were hoping for your birthday.”

 

“I _was_ hoping…” Regina said, now lightly blushing. She had been talking about having Mal like this for a while now.

 

And even though they were both exhausted, they both decided that maybe a shower before bed wasn’t the worst of ideas. Regina had found that having sex directly in the shower minimized a lot of the negative feelings afterwards and Mal had no objections most of the time. The shower at Observatory Circle even had sitting space.

 

It didn’t take long for the stroking and slow lathering to turn into tender kisses. They had had so little of each other in the last few weeks, and their bodies practically craved each other. The toy slipped in on both ends easily, with no lube required. 

 

Water rhythmical beating down on their bodies and the feeling of being connected in such a way bombarding their senses brought both women to climax faster than usual.

 

Afterwards, they snuggled into preheated bathrobes ad fell asleep in each other’s arms, forgetting the uproar and chaos that was now a whole ocean away.


	25. The Hits Keep Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Regina survive the White House Correspondence dinner and A parental visit. Barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the one is an emotional one. Which why I'm posting it today instead of Thursday or Friday. Fair warning. 
> 
> TW for minor Character Death, homophobia and racism (Skip the partition with TW in it)

 

The next two months were tough. Several right wing groups had decided to invoke the freedom of information act and had found grounds to subpoena almost all members of the senior staff. 

 

Mal was flat out denying to answer any personal questions and Regina was too high up to subpoena without actual proof of wrongdoing, and there was none. There was no wrongdoing. But that meant that the brunt of the attacks was going towards the others. Ruby, Merlin, Ursula, Jefferson, Kathryn even Mary Margaret were called in for questioning, several times, once even by their own party.

 

By the time April rolled around Regina had announced that she was not running for a second term and the attacks stopped. Like a magic spell. The Opposition figured if she was going to be out of office anyway it made little sense to terrorizes her staff. Not to mention the fact that a resigning Vice President made reelection almost an impossible feat for Leopold.

 

They had survived the jokes on their behalf the probing questions, they had survived the stares and the whispers. They had even survived the catastrophic bump-in that almost took a toll on Mals shirt tonight. Lily had laughed way to hard at the amount of curse words her mother yelled out. The nail polish stain on the floor would just have to wait until tomorrow. Mal knew it would bother Regina but they were just out of time. They had decided to get ready at the apartment and then go from there together to the Correspondents dinner.

 

And now it was time. The after party. Regina was currently speaking to the editor of the Post and Mal had given both the band and Lily their que. The piano began to play by itself. When the rest of the big band joined in she saw Regina's head jolt out of the conversation. She recognized the song.

 

Mal saw Lily walk up to Regina and she could read her lips enough to tell that she was reciting her line just as they had practiced. Like a perfect gentleman, in her tiny tailored suit and her intricately braided hair.

 

When the two had stepped away from the crowd a little, turning on the dance floor by themselves, Mal finally joined in. All eyes were on them. She kissed Lily’s head and took Regina's hand in hers.

 

"This song! Do you know what song this is?!" Regina said unbelieving.

 

"Of course I know what song this is, Princess." She smiled. As the duet began Mal held her close.

 

"Did you send your daughter to ask me for a dance?" Regina asked. The smile clear and bright in her face.

 

Lily who was now swaying in between them, looked up and couldn’t help but giggle.

 

"Well, they say when a debt is not repaid it goes on to the next generation. And she’s much cuter than I am."

 

"I love this song, I still have that CD you gave me.. And I love you and I am happy I can finally give you the dance you’re owed." 

 

"I love you too. But there's something I need to ask you and I'm a bit afraid it’s going to take another 20 years for you to say yes." 

 

And just on target Lily pushed them apart and pulled from her pocket, the ring box Mal had been meticulously hiding since before the midterms. Regina's eyes shone with tears as she looked down at it. Lily handed the small black felt box to Mal who kneeled on the empty dance floor just as tradition demanded. There was gaspes from the journalists around.

 

"Will you marry me?" Lily poked her arm forcefully "Us. I apologize, will you marry  _ us _ ?" 

 

"Yes! Of course!" Regina sobbed. Multiple members of White house staff and Journalists clapped. She could hear Ruby’s wolf whistle and Kathryn's hoot.

 

"Yaaay" Lily yelled and jumped into Regina’s arms before Mal even had a chance. Regina could only let out a joyful laugh through her now falling tears. As she picked her up, the band played the song just one more time they danced cheek to cheek to smaller cheek.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


The preparation for the primaries were turning out to be far more intense than expected. The public had lost trust in Leopold. Both sides of the democratic base were skittish. The traditionalists and conservatives felt betrayed that Regina’s announcement had come after the midterms. The liberals were enraged with the loss of the Senate. 

 

It looked almost as if, for only the second time in history the democratic party might not endorse its own sitting President.

 

Regina was feeling the heat. Leopold was so mad about the midterms that he had made every effort to stop her from pursuing her efforts on the judicial reform bill. It was drafted now and he was playing all his cards to stop her or anyone under her command from introducing it.

 

The white House had become more of a war zone than an office. Aides that had previously gotten along fine were now fighting over strategie. It seemed as if squabble about everyday things was happening more often, but Regina knew at its core, it was frustration with the loss. Frustration with the future and with her.

 

Even though it was never spoken aloud, it was understood that this White House needer her for it to run smoothly, more than it needed Leopold.

 

She felt the pressure. She felt it everyday when she went to work, when she turned on the news and when she was out trying to drum up support. It was not going well. The only place she didn’t feel it was in the Manor. Lily and Mal had basically moved in and the Omas were coming by daily to help out.

 

Because of the situation at work, and to rub it in her face, Cora Mills had decided to come to D.C. for a longer visit. The rubbing was what Regina assumed. She hadn’t actually spoken to her mother. Her father had called and informed her about their planned visit and insisted on a lunch just the four of them. By which he meant himself, Lily, Mal and Regina. The last two being mostly surplus. He had met Lily at her birthday two years ago but was itching to be reintroduced as a grandfather. He rarely got to see Zelena and Robin which is why this was so important to him.

  
  


\-------

  
  


To Henry’s subline disappointment, Lily could not come to his lunch. She had started a fever last night and was now in bead with the stomach flu. Mal had stayed home to take care of her. So it was just Regina and her father at the cafe. Regina, her father, three secret service agents , including Ms. Swan and a restaurant full of staring patrons. Regina didn’t care. In fact, she had insisted on going out. She was sick of hiding.

“Have you agreed on a date yet?”

 

“No, Daddy.”

 

“I always pictured you getting married in winter. I think people underestimate how beautiful a wedding in winter can be, mija.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” She said taking a sip of her orange juice.

 

“And you’re absolutely sure you want to stop working completely?” He said seriously.

 

“Yes, I just want to focus on Lily, maybe find something I actually enjoy, not just something I’m good at.”

 

“You didn’t enjoy politics?”

 

“Not as much as Mother would have liked. It was always more her ambition than mine.” She admitted.

 

“I’m sorry Regina. I have been talking to your sister a lot lately and I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you two the way I should have.” He took her hand in his.

 

“It’s okay. You loved us they way you should have. That was important.”

 

“Yes, well, no more sad talk. Show me some pictures of my beautiful grand baby!”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” She sighed

  
  


\----------TW----------------------------

  
  


“DIE Faggot!”

 

There were six shots in total.  After those words were yelled. Regina recognized the tone. She had heard it many times on the campaign trail and before. The ring of a voice filled with what one might describe as foreign hate. Hate of the unknown. Hate of person that you had never spoken to or even met. 

 

There was so much emotion in it. Which is what Regina always found interesting. How such deep seated hate could be developed without a personal connection.

 

The anger she understood. You could be angry at an inanimate object, but hate was something different. Something personal

 

Although, she had to admit in that moment, she understood extremely little. She also saw extrmly little. She was shoved to the ground by the time the sound of third shot ripped through the air. Then there was a quick succession of two more. A pause in which something heavy hit the ground and then a final shot. 

 

And then nothing but screams. Both familiar and unknown. Both near her and far away.

 

That is what she heard. She could see nothing, with her head down, covered by her arms the way Ms. Swan had explained to her when they had first met. 

 

She was amazed that she remembered it at all.

 

While she was lying there she smelled some kind of sugary drink that had been spilled on the sidewalk not far from her. And burned plastic and iron. The stench made her cover her mouth and nose.

 

They were still covered when she was yanked from the ground. Suddenly the sunlight blinded her so much,  only when she was almost all the way to the car did she see the unmoving bodies. There were three. One was farther from the other two and foreign just like the hate that had spewed from it.

 

The other two looked so small and exposed, and alone.

 

There was a crowd of panicked people that looked like just a flash of different colors and she could hear the agents radio buzz before she was almost throw into the back of a car.

 

“Code Maroon! The Queen is secured” The answer was just:

 

“Agent down, two civilians DOA!”

 

Suddenly there were hands on her. Big hands of a man and she kicked and tried to move them with hands

 

“Ma’am I have too see if you’re hurt. There’s blood”

 

Regina looked down to her own hands and body. Her right arm was almost completely drenched in blood and there were splatters on her chest.

 

It wasn’t hers. She had lain in it. The iron had been the smell of blood and the wetness she assumed was from the spilled drink was blood. But it wasn’t hers.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


“Here you go, Ma’am” The nurse said trying to hand Regina a pair of scrubs.

 

They had been waiting in a separate hospital room, for how long she couldn’t say. Her examination had been fast but efficient. She was unscathed except some bruises and scrapes. The doctor had talked the whole way through, not a word had made it through to her consciousness. She was still covered in blood. Her father's. Emma’s.

 

“How is Ms. Swan? Are there more injured?”

 

“Two more civilians in the panic I believe, but no news has come in in the hour since you got here.”

 

“Ms. Swan?”

 

“She is still in surgery, I’m sorry Madam Vice President. The agents say they can take you home in about an hour when the crime scene is cleared since there is no imminent danger.”

 

“Did they get my father?”

 

“They did Ma’am. you can see him just as soon as the lockdown is over”

 

Regina just nodded her head. Should she be making calls? Was that what she should be doing now? Calling her mother and sister? Mal? Had someone called Agent Swan’s husband and son? Was he receiving the news right now? 

 

The Secret Service probably handled that internally. Maybe Leopold had called her mother. And her mother had called Zelena. There was no way to find out. Her phone had fallen out of her pocket and she was under lockdown. She could have possible yelled for someone to bring her a phone, but even a whisper seemed like an impossible feat right now. She has weak. So very weak.

 

\--------

 

“Get out of my house!” Regina said with as much energy as she could muster.

 

“Madam Vice President-”

 

“OUT! I don’t know you! You shouldn’t be here!”

 

“Ma’am-” The Agent tried again.

 

“You’re not my agent I don’t know you! And I don’t  _ need _ you.” She almost lost balance trying to turn away.

 

“I’m here for your safety ma’am.” The tall dark haired woman tried to take her arm. Help her.

 

“Well I’m not safe! Nobody is safe! You can leave! The damage is done!” She yelled.

 

“Mom,” Lily’s voice was full of pain. Not fear just pain. She was coming down the stairs just as Mal came out of the kitchen.

 

“Thank you Agent Fa, We’ve got it from here.” Mal squeezed Lily's arm reassuringly.

 

“I want her out of my house!”

 

“I know my love, I know.” Mal said taking her arm softly.

 

“Wheres Ms. Swan? Where is she? She’s supposed to be here. It’s not right.”

 

“Mom, come take a nap with me upstairs.” Lily said.

 

\--------------

 

Mal stood in the doorway watching them lie there, Regina the big spoon and Lily the small spoon. Lily holding Regina’s hand right over her little heart and singing to her, the same lullaby Mal used to sing her.

 

“ **La Li Lu nur der Man im Mond schaut zu, wie die kleinen Kinder schlafen, so schlaf auch du** .(La Li Lu only the man in the moon is watching, as the little children sleep, so sleep too.)”

###  Two hours earlier

 

When they took her to see her father, he was in a room only a few doors down from hers. There was nobody in the halls. Like in a movie after the apocalypse. But she knew they weren't lost to some zombie virus or in safe bunkers.

 

They were locked out. Because she was who she was, a whole hospital wing had to be shut down. It was silly really. 

 

When she entered the room her father was on the bed. Her breath caught. She had assumed they would have cleaned him up. She had showered and changed into the scrubs, but he was still bloody, tiny pieces of gravel on his suit from the pavement. There was less blood than she expected. He must have not lost too much, left it on the street.

 

She could do nothing but stand there. Not even cry. It was almost as if one of the bullets had hit her head. Like sleepwalking.

 

He looked asleep as well, if not for the discoloring of his skin and the way his face looked sunken in. When regina nodded to the doctor standing in the room with them, he pulled the white sheet over his head, and the idea of her father's blood soaking through it after he was already gone made her gag. 

 

Even on the drive home not a single tear escaped her. 

 

She didn’t deserve to cry. She didn’t even deserve to mourn. Her father should have been mourning her. This was her fault. Had she not insisted on stirring the hornet's nest he would have been fine. 

 

What made her think that she could just be loved, be happy and the world wouldn’t retaliate??

 

She should have expected this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this one was brutal. But life is full of ups and downs and if you made it through this than your a real trooper and I promise you a great big present next chapter! Also fun fact (its not fun.): Originally the dinner was going to be after the state of the union...but I felt like this alternate time line was already to fucking close to reality sooo I changed it. Stay tuned those who are still reading! I love yall!


	26. All we Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With time moving fast, Regina and Mal recover from the attach and continue to live their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay this week but it has legit been one of the longest weeks of my life. RL is being a real...piece of work.

 

Mal couldn’t help but think how right this was. No matter how much Merlin had complained about the cold. No matter how much the public was lamenting how soon it was after the attack. Talk didn’t matter to them. The time was right. The last few months had been hard. And sad. On every one. Mal was convinced that Lily was one of the only things that got Regina out of bed the first 2 weeks. It wasn’t just grief she suffered. It was self loathing. She blamed herself and no amount of reassurance fron Mal could stop it. She could only support and wait. Give her time.

 

After a long visit from Zelena and Robin she had decided to go back to therapy. Her and Lily’s therapist actually shared and office. Most times she went alone, but sometimes Mal joined her. She was finally getting back into a routine. Her obsessive behaviors were returning to their “normal” levels and Mal and her were intimate again.

 

Mal was worried when Regina first suggested this. She was worried it was a rash decision based on grief. A knee jerk reaction she would regret. But Regina pointed out that it was Mal’s idea first.

 

Of course she was cold. She was freezing in her suit. And yes, it was only months after Henry’s funeral. But it only gave the situation gravitas, it made what they were doing even more important. Not just for themselves. When she saw Regina walking down the aisle towards her, arm in arm with Emma who was still limping, she could no longer stop the tears. Regina looked breathtaking. Her father would have loved seeing her like this.

 

Her hair had grown so much longer since taking office. She was wearing it down and it was in it’s natural curls. And the dress. Well, Regina was probably freezing as well, despite the long sleeves. They were sheer after all. She vaguely remember their conversation that off white wasn’t some conscious choice Regina had made to symbolize anything. She had just fallen in love with the dress and Mal could see why.

 

It was not too floral or too tight. It was simple but had enough accents to make it special. The small teardrop shaped diamonds swayed slightly with each step. The embroidery was so subtle.

 

All of this would have been completely irrelevant to Mal, were it not for the extraordinary woman inside the dress. The great love of her life. Literally. She had fallen for Regina the second she had seen her the first time. It had taken time and growth and a lot of pain, but they had found each other. Through everything they were still here.

 

She could do nothing but stare at Regina’s face. She had been crying, this Mal expected, but she was also laughing. It had been snowing all day but the minute the ceremony had started there was a break in the clouds and the sun had come out. The snow had stopped.

 

Mal could feel Merlin nudging her.

 

“I’m freezing my ass off, but she looks like she’s taking a walk on the beach, how is that possible?” He hissed.

 

“She’s magical.” Mal simply replied.

 

Emma concluded her walk with a kiss to Regina’s cheek. She took her seat in the row behind Zelena. Who was also crying, in her seat next to her mother who was holding Robin’s hand in her lap. This was the first time the two of them had worn anything that wasn’t black.  Lily was sitting next to the Omas on the other side of the eile. She and Robin had decided to split the flower girl job so they were wearing the same dress. They had compromised on something not too frilly yet pink.

 

It was a small ceremony with only about 30 guests. Regina had decided against celebrating in the backyard of Observatory Circle, or even the Rose Garden at the White House. Instead they were in front of the Jefferson Memorial with the Tidal Basin gently rushing behind them.

 

Arguments were made that if they were to wait until March, there would have been the famous cherry blossoms, but there was no bringing them off the idea of a Winter wedding. It’s what they wanted. It’s what Henry wanted.

 

### 5 months later

“Regina, do you want more children?”

 

It came out of the blue. Maybe Mal should have tread a bit lighter. But looking at her wife holding their sleeping daughter this way had just triggered the thought. Not that she hadn't seen this many times in the last few months but in this particular instance Regina was wearing a black bikini lying on a beach lounger in what would soon no longer be their backyard.

 

Lily was wearing a green bathing suit that had the little seahorse swimming badge sewn onto it, that her Oma Flora had made specially for her. She had read about the sort of swimming licence in one of her German children’s books and become obsessed with the idea.

 

“We’ve had this conversation before dear.” Was all Regina said.

 

“I know. I know we have, but things have changed.” She didn’t say the word shooting but she knew Regina understood the hint.

 

“I still very much want more children. What about you? Have your opinions changed?”

 

“Now that Lily is older and with the way she reacted to little Alexandria I think it might be a good time to talk about adding to the family.” When The assistant Press Secretary had given birth a few weeks ago. Mal was still worried on their way to the hospital with Lily. The first time she had met Trayvon it had not gone well. Ursula was pregnant aigan and Lily was so excited.

 

She was completely enthralled with the infant, commenting how cute she was and that she’d be glad to teach her how to swim when the time came. Because she had official documentation now. She was legitimate.

 

“The election is still a few months away, enough time to look for a house that is big enough for...more,” They had been looking for a little while now, knowing that when January came the new Vice President would move in. She caught herself before he had uttered a concrete number. It might be a little early to close that door off with capping the number at four. Even that would be hard to fit into the apartment now.

 

They were less focused on the chaos of the West Wing now that the Primaries were won. Such a tragedy so close to the White House always bumped up the votes and Leopold had sailed through with a nomination of the democrats no problem. The election itself however was different story. They needed some actual work to be done. Luckily for Leopold, Regina had suggested Robert Gold a month after she had gone back to work. Way too early in Mal’s opinion. She said she wanted to do some actual work the last months in office.

 

He was the Secretary of the Treasury and had been Speaker of the House and held a lot of weight with the Republicans. And Regina held a lot of weight with him. She was his pet project. When she had first started out he had taught her nearly everything she knew.

 

“There’s a surrogate agency that I was looking at before we found out Rosa was pregnant…” Mal continued cautiously.

 

“Or would you rather adopt?”

 

She saw Regina look down and carefully, lovingly run her hand through Lily still wet hair.

 

“You know I love that when you came into my life, you brought Lily with you, but maybe this time we could all be there from the very beginning? Together?”

 

“I think that would be beautiful. Not to mention that Lily would probably react better if there were a process she could see, rather than just a “stork delivery” out of the blue.”

 

“So...we're having a baby?” Mal asked.

 

“We’re having a baby.”

 

\------

 

After numerous appointments and tests they, had decided on adoption after all. It was a personal choice that they had made together in light of the complications and difficulties they were having.

 

But luckily, what they had discussed about the process held true because only 2 months later they had received a call from Tina Bell, their adoption agent, about a woman who was in her third trimester. the previous couple had changed their minds and she was now looking for somebody to adopt the little boy that was due soon.

 

The first meeting had gone well and she was not put off by the security or the secrecy. In fact she said it made her feel like she was a spy on a mission.

 

By their third meeting it was time to introduce Lily. They had explained in sufficient detail and age appropriate how the process was going to go and that her little brother was waiting for her inside that exact belly. She took it very well and as was her nature asked a million and one questions at the meeting.

  


\-------

  


“MOM! MAMA! A fireplace!” Lily screamed descending the stairs two at a time.

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“Very.” Mal could see that Regina had fallen in love with the mansion the minute she saw it. Almost as if she had sculpted it herself. They had decided to stay in the area but move out of the city.

 

“But to small.” Regina said with a frown.

 

“Too small? Regina it has five bedrooms and there’s only 4 of us. With one taking up considerably little space for at least the next three years.”

 

“Six.”

 

“Fine, for the next six years.”

 

“No dear, there’s six of us.”

 

“I’m sorry, did I mishear the ultrasound technician?”

 

“The Omas” Mal still had to hold in a chuckle every time she heard Regina say that. Not this time. The shock took care of that.

 

“Regina…”

 

“I don’t want Lily to lose her German and I’d like Henry to learn it too.”

 

Deciding on a name had been the easiest thing about the adoption process.

 

“And that’s why we need extra rooms?” Mal asked incredulous.

 

“Studies show that when neither of the parents speak the second language, bilingual children are likely to forget the older they get, Mal. It’s important she not forget. And they’ll each need their own bedroom”

 

“Okay my  love, I hear what you’re saying but why do the Omas have to teach them?”

 

“You don’t seem to like to.” Regina’s voice was quiet almost as if she was revealing a secret.

 

“Well, it’s not a particularly pretty language.” Mal argued.

 

“That’s not the point. It’s her heritage, her culture and her language and I want her to have it. And Henry too!”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay. So six.”

 

“No! Regina, I love you and our children, but if you make me live with my aunts there will be a double homicide, and I’m guessing that is not good for the property value. If it’s important to you, I will speak German to the children. Both of them.”

 

“But you can’t flip flop. It’s important that each parent has a language they stick to because-”

 

“Please do not say studies show, again? I promise to try very hard okay?” Mal took her wife’s hands into her own.

 

“Fine. So no Omas?”

 

“Not if you don’t want to have to turn the ensuite bathroom into a padded room.”

 

"Excuse me Madam Vice President, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I think it’s very modern what you’re doing." The realtor said with a broad smile.

  
  
"Accidental eavesdropping is such a common problem. What do you mean modern?" Mal asked earning a look from Regina.

  
  
"With the different languages. Your German and your Spanish ma'am."

  
  
Mal could see Regina’s jaw tightening.

  
  
"Not that this is any of your business, but I don’t speak Spanish."

  
  
"Oh I’m sorry I thought I read somewhere you were hispanic."

  
  
Again Mal could almost hear the cringe. _Really?_ She didn’t bother suppress the eye roll she had locked and loaded. She was sure Regina wanted to handle this on her own.

  
  
"You -" but to the realtor’s luck she never got to the end of her sentence.

  
  
"Mama! Mom! Come look!"

  
  
Without another word for the baffled woman, they followed Lily’s voice to the back door and  saw her lying on her back in the middle of the garden. Emma standing close by biting her lips to hide a smile.

  
  
"Look at the tree, mom isn’t it pretty?"

  
  
"It sure is sweet heart," Regina;s body language changed completely. They stepped in closer.

  
  
"Will you lay down with me?"

  
Regina didn’t hesitate but Mal had just bought this jacket and it was too light not to absorb grass stains and-

  
  
"Pleaaasee?" Lily whined.

  
  
So they laid in the grass letting the sun shine on their faces with the branches of the big apple tree waving in the breeze.

  
  
"What type of tree is it Mom?"

  
  
"I believe it’s a honey crop tree, I used to have one in my backyard as a child. It can survive temperatures as low as as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm." Mal had to suppress a chuckle _I believ_ e. As if she didn’t know.

  
  
After a minute Mal dared to breach the topic.

  
  
"So do you want to keep looking or is this the house?" 

  
"Oh, no this definitely the house. We will have to change some things however." 

  
"Starting with the realtor?" 

  
"Yes, dear." Regina said tucking Lily into her side. 

  
"How very modern of us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I know yall wanna see the dress
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/f3/7d/72f37da57391b453ce4550ff6eda1d98.jpg
> 
> Also quick reminder Henry and Emma are not related in this fic!


	27. Yours, Mine, Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family moves into their new house and also welcomes a new member of the family! happy birthday baby Henry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Part is a little NSFW

Mal loved overalls. Never in her life had she worn one but she decided that she loved them. The simple reason was standing in front of her. In their new house. Covered in paint of varying colors, her hair in a messy bun held back by a bandana with a mischievous grin on her face dressed in a overall. Overalls were easy access. 

 

“I want you.” That was all she had said. She had pulled Regina away from the sink where she had just finished washing her hands and lead her into what was now their bedroom.

 

“Here?” Regina asked looking around at the room that was empty except for a single mattress.

 

“You deserve a bed of a thousand mattresses, but for now this one will have to do My Queen.” Mal said.

 

“What happened to the Princess?” Regina asked. 

 

With two easy metal snaps she was now only wearing a t-shirt and a thong. Easy access.

 

“She has reached her potential.” Mal said and pushed Regina down onto the mattress gently.

 

“Because I’m filthy from painting my own house?” She asked. There was clearly more she wanted to say but Mal quickly pulled her thong down her legs and tossed it across the room.

 

She began kissing the inside of of Regina’s thighs and her wife leaned back on her elbows. It had been Regina’s idea to move and paint themselves. She wanted to make it her own.

 

“No. Because she's content and doing what  _ she _ wants.” She said in between kisses that were getting closer and closer to Regina’s center.

 

“Hmm...So Princesses become Queens w-when they reach...Ahh... reach their potential?” Regina said clearly still trying to concentrate, despite the fact that Mal was now lightly sucking on her clit.

 

“Queens come.” Was all Mal said only raising her head for a moment, then resuming her work. 

 

They had been teasing each other all morning and when Regina did come she was far from done.

 

Out of breath but still grinning she pulled Mal up to eye level and kissed her.

 

“Do you know what your Queen wants now?” Regina asked trailing her fingers down Mal’s stomach and finding her way to her zipper.

 

“I could venture a guess.” Mal said.

 

“Take off your shirt.” Regina demanded.

 

“I can see this is already going to your head. How about we go with little Queen. I am still your senior after all.” 

 

Regina kissed her to silence her, and bit her lip just enough to make Mal moan.

 

“Take of your shirt, please. Now.” She said pulling down Mal’s pants far enough to access what she wanted.

 

Mal obliged. And while Regina stroked her softly she leaned in, on top of her wife and continued to whisper in her ear how much she loved her and how happy she was, in between gasps. 

 

Their cheeks rubbed against each other, with every thrust, until Mal too, came in Regina’s arms. When they had both regained their breath, Regina made her way toward their ensuite bathroom. 

 

“Maleficent, it is your fault that I am now not only covered in paint but also sweaty. Come help me clean off please.”

 

“My little Queen.” Mal said shaking her head in disbelief about how she had ever gotten so lucky. She hurried behind, not wanting to wait too long for round two.

 

\-------

 

“Where is it Mal?” Regina was holding a candelabra, waving it in a slightly threatening manor at her wife and looked much more frustrated than she had 2 hours ago, before the movers arrived. When they had started this unpacking business.

 

“What?” Mal asked. Could it be that in her infinite knowledge and precising label making her wife had lost something in the process of moving? Impossible!

 

“This is the only box left. It has the candelabras and that horrid advent wreath holder in it.”

 

“Hey, that horrid thing has tradition.” Mal protested. Her father had brought it over for Germany after the war.

 

“I know. That’s the only reason we're keeping it. In the basement. I supervised the unpacking you couldn't have snuck it by me. So tell me where it is?”

 

“I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about, my love.”

 

“The box with all the bracelets, Maleficent. Where is it?” Regina now had one hand in her side. To an outside she might have looked intimidating but Ma and her were on level ground. And her stren face expression was masking her real emotions. Mal was not having it. If she wanted to have this discussion she’d have to come out and say it.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You think I didn't hear the rumors on the campaign trail? You collected jewelry like notches in your bedpost. Now tell me where they are.”

 

“Silly rumors.”

 

“Mal. We are raising our children in this house and I will not have it full of your sex trinkers, now tell me!” And there it was. Not anger or jealousy, just fear and insecurity. No mask.

 

“Regina, I got rid of that box the moment I moved back into my apartment 4 years ago. Here, let me show you something.”

 

Mal led her to the now complete bedroom. Apparently there was a box she hadn’t marked down. When Mal began unpacking it Regina couldn’t speak.

 

“I traded it for this.” 

 

Inside the last drawer of Mal’s closet was a hand carved wooden box. It was filled with pictures. Most Regina recognized, others she guessed from context. Lily’s first day of school in the pretty dress they had bought for her, Regina’s first communion. The day Zelena lost her first tooth. Teenage Henry Mills Sr. leaning on a hockey stick. A ultra sound of Henry Jr. A Black and white picture she had seen in the apartment a hundred times: Mal at age 2 sitting on a rocking chair with a teddy bear. A vacation picture of Flora and Fauna circa age 12 with a ice cream cone each, between them a younger girl with long hair to her hips. Mal’s mother. Robin on her trampoline. Cora Mills in a regal looking portrait at 16. 

 

“How...? When?”

 

“I never found the right time to tell you. You father helped with some of your family. We mailed back and forth.”

 

“You traded for this?”

 

“This seemed like the better thing to collect.” Mal said with tears in her eyes. 

 

They didn’t need to discuss it. It was just something Mal had. Every once in awhile they would pull out the box and look at them together. It was separate from all the family pictures in the house. It was Mal’s own little collection and it grew each year. With each new family member.

###  Two Months later

“He’s all pink!”

 

“Shh Lily, not so loud you’ll wake him.” Regina said, sitting her down on the lounger the hospital had provided.

 

“Why is he sleeping? He’s sleeping on his first day of being alive.” She protested in a whisper.

 

“He’s had a very long journey.” Tina Bell said while Regina sat down next to Lily. She had brought Henry in wrapped in the white woolen blanket his birth mother had asked he be given. It was her only request.

 

“ **Lass den Prinzen Schlafen, Schatz** (Let the prince sleep, baby)” Mal said. Walking over to them. 

 

At first when Lily had chosen his nickname, Regina had been worried. She feared that Lily thought the new baby would take away form their love of her. Lily had explained that because Mal and her were dragons and Regina was a princess, now a Queen, Henry had to be a prince. Because Queens had Princes and Regina needed someone on her team. Lily had been very into mythology and fairytales since her name change to von Dragon. With the Mills added on for good measure. Mallory Anne, Regina Alexandra, Lilith Paige, and Henry Swan von Dragon Mills.

 

Regina had asked her about the fact that Princes normally slayed dragons, but Lily had assured her that he was a good little prince and he didn’t do that sort of thing.

 

Regina made sure Lily’s hands were in the right place and Mal gently laid the baby in them. He was very pink. Pink, and absolutely perfect just as Lily had been. And he smelled the way she imagined angels would smell.

 

**“Hallo, Prinz Henry, Ich bin deine große schwester. Ich pass ab jetzt auf dich auf** . (Hello Prince Henry, I’m your big sister. I’ll watch out for you from now on.)” She said rocking him back and forth in her arms a little.

 

As she stood and watched, Mal thought it was the right time.

 

“Regina, I have to tell you something.”

 

“Yes?” Regina said without taking her eyes off their children.

 

“Try to remember the sleeping infant.” Mal said carefully.

 

“What is it?” Her tone wasn’t irritate, maybe intrigued.

 

“I requested a leave of absence, making Kathryn acting Campaign manager and Ashley Press Secretary.”

 

“You what?” Now her tone was irritated.

 

“I’m not going screw this up. The campaign can do without me and Gold has his own people. I want to spend some time with my family.”

 

“As you wish. But you’re going back to work after the election. You need your work to stay sane.” 

 

She wasn’t angry and Mal suspected it was more than just the new baby feelings coursing through her. She understood that Mal had grown since Lily’s early years and didn’t want to make the same mistakes with Henry. He deserved his own mistakes.

 

“Yes, my little Queen.”

 

\--------

 

“It’s not as if you won’t see me in here ever again. I’ll buy you a T.V. in every room just so you can keep it on me.” She chuckled. There was only one T.V. in the house and even that was off during most of the day.

 

Regina rocked  a fussy Henry back and forth as Lily ran through the halls greeting the staff. It was too peaceful, to quiet in the Pressroom without the reporters. Regina had insisted on seeing it one last time before she left office for good.

“It won’t be the same.” She said.

 

And it wasn’t. Not only was it not the same for Regina, it wasn’t the same for Mal.

###  Nearly 4 years earlier

 

It was a dance; classical ballet, a walz, perfectly choreographed routine that looked completely spontaneous. Art. Pure art. 

 

Regina had to remind herself that she was watching this for professional reasons only. As the unofficial head of this White House, it was only proper for her to observe the first official press briefing of their administration in the West Wing, from the press room itself.

 

That was why she was here. Not to gaze at Mal in her black suit, her hair tightly coiled at the back of her neck, exuding an aura of confidence and power that made Regina develop instant goosebumps.  _ The briefing _ , she reminded herself.

 

Every time she spoke to answer a questions her smooth velvet voice betrayed not a single sign of fear or even nervousness. 

 

This was her room. Her audience, her performance. She was the owner of all this space and could do with it what she willed. It was her personal lair and the information was her carefully guarded treasure. Everything in her hands. Every date, fact and explanation spilling from her full lips was so valuable she couldn’t help but look superior.

 

Regina realized she had a very severe problem. This briefing was something that would happen daily. In her vicinity. She was quickly becoming addicted from only a single hit. She could feel it.

 

She was hooked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Middle names step as follows:  
> Regina Alexandria - Alexander the Great  
> Mallory Anne- Anne of Cleves, German royal, one of the few women to survive a marriage with Henry the 8th  
> Lilith Paige- (Ode to her last name in canon)  
> Henry Swan- for the savior, Emma


	28. She Came, She Saw, She Conquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family's yearly vacation is abruptly cancelled by a unexpected call from Tink.

Mal and Regina had expected Henry’s first day of daycare to be somewhat difficult. Mal was sure Regina would get emotional about her little prince leaving her, Regina was sure Mal was going to skin alive the first child she saw being anything but friendly to her boy. Before either of them had the chance to turn into a daycare teacher's worst nightmare however, Henry had his own dose of drama to add to the mix.

 

“But Mama, I’m a big boy now. I don’t need protecting!” He stomped his little foot on their veranda in a way that made Mal smile.

 

“I know baby, you are so brave, but Emma is just to make sure.” Mal said.

 

“But I’m a big boy!” He said more incesent than before.

 

“You sure are. You are our little prince right?” Regina tried. Henry nodded, his little face still scrunched up at the mere idea of having to take his bodyguard to kindergarten. 

 

Unlike some of the other agents, who were in night and holiday rotation Emma had been a constant in his life. She had elected to stay on Regina’s protective team after she left the White House. She was there every day guarding the family. Seeing Lily off to school and Mal off to work, she was there when Regina had her first freak out over Henry’s teething in the middle of the day and refused to call Mal out of worry she might shut down the West Wing and come home. She was there when Regina had started volunteering at the local stables and Lily had transitioned from ballet to vaulting on horses. 

 

Now that it was time for Henry to transition to daycare, Regina had taken a job as a trainer and was going back to school to learn about animal therapy. Leopold was almost at the end of his second term, meaning soon Mal would no longer be a person of interest. Soon Emma would transition fully from protector to friend.

 

“Do you remember those stories we read to you?”

 

“Yes, Mommy.”

 

“The one about King Arthur too?” Again he nodded, the story of the Knights of the Round Table was one of his favorites because they followed a honorable code and each had different skills.

 

“Well, since you are our prince, Ms. Swan is like your knight. Arthur didn’t have his knights because he wasn’t a good king, but because they did things he couldn’t. Do you understand?”

 

“She’s  _ my _ knight?” Henry asked looking over to Emma who was standing by the car waiting patiently for them.

 

“Yes. All yours.” 

 

Later that evening getting ready for bed, as Mal and Regina were discussing the events of the day Mal mussed that, had they explained to Henry why his second name was Swan, he would have been even more thrilled at the idea of having his own personal protector, a real savior. Regina was appalled by the idea, saying he was too young to understand what evil lies in this world. 

 

She cried that night in Mal’s arms remembering her father and Ms. Swan’s sacrifice. Mal apologized profusely for bringing the matter up, but it wasn’t her fault. Discussing Regina’s father didn’t always cause her to break down into tears, now that it had been years. Just sometimes it did. And they both felt it was healthy to cry sometimes. Even if Mal felt guilty for causing the tears. Just as Regina still felt guilty for causing his death.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


“They have a little girl for us.” Mal said to herself standing in the foyer.

 

“Mal, I can't hear you, please get your son to put on a shirt.” Regina was packing snacks in the kitchen.

 

“I’m going swimming!!” Henry squealed running circles around the dining room table in his new swim trunks.

 

“Regina, that was Tink-” She tried again louder.

 

“Mom, where is my book?” Lily yelled leaning on the banister in the second floor.

 

“I think you left it in the garden, sweetheart.” Regina said, still not hearing her wife.

 

“Regina-” She now walked up the entrance steps toward the kitchen. This house was a madhouse. 

 

“Noo! The one I was reading before dinner yesterday? Robin gave it to me and I can’t find it!” Lily again.

 

“They have a baby for us!” She insisted, holding the swing door open for Henry to run into the kitchen.

 

“Darling, you’re still mumbling, can this just wait until we get into the car.” Henry was racing past Regina with a flip-flop in his hand.

 

“WE’RE NOT GOING !!” Mal now nearly screamed. Henry halted mid run staring at her in horror. Lily took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs.

 

“And why, pray tell, not?” Regina asked trying to stay calm but clearly irritated at her wife’s tone.

 

They had been planning this trip for months now. Mal was taking a break from work and hadn’t stared fielding offers from politicians and private companies yet. Regina had her first vacation after starting at the stables. Even Lily had agreed to end her stay at Robin’s house early so they could go on vacation as a family, like they did once  year.

 

“That was Tina Bell, there’s a little girl from Louisiana that needs a home. I… I said we’d love to but we have to decide fast, she’s coming here in 3 days.”

 

Regina’s face slowly turned from anger to careful glee as she understood the words being said. They had held in contact with Tink over the years and decided to stay open to adopting again if something came up. Tink had said she would keep an eye out.

 

“How…. I mean what...what’s her name?”

 

Mal smiled as she stepped into the foyer. Her phone buzzed with the promised picture Tink had sent.

 

“She’s 15 months and her name is-”

 

“But I wanna go swimming!!” Henry now chimed in with a tearful yell.

  
  


\---------

  
  


When they had discussed this with the children, Henry had been excited at the idea of another sibling, in theory. Now that it was reality, a reality that was ruining  _ his _ summer vacation, he was less than thrilled. Which is how he saw it; as a personal affront to him. Strangers often asked if he was an only child, because his possessive streak was strong. These were  _ his _ toys.  _ His _ Mommy and Mama and especially,  _ his _ Swan. Mal  still maintained  the latter had to do with the way they had explained Emma’s presence in his life, to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to share, he was a sweet boy and very generous, he was just very clear that it  _ was _ sharing, because the thing was his.  

 

He had stomped to his room and yelled that he didn’t want her. All the way up the stairs. Regina and Mal had exchanged worried looks when Lily stepped in.

 

“I got it, angry kid is kinda my specialty.” She had said with a self deprecating smile, and ascended back up the stairs to follow Henry. Being the concerned mother she was Regina couldn’t help but follow quietly. Mal had cautioned her to let Lily do this. 

 

So they stood in front of the child’s room and listened through the crack in the door Lily had left open.. There was silence for a long time until suddenly Henry spoke. There was still anger in his voice.

 

“Why do you think her first Mommy gave her away?” 

 

Regina’s eyes widened at this sensitive question. All the adoption books she had read had prepared her for this exact moment. But Mal signaled her to stay calm and wait.

 

“Same reason yours and mine did.” Lily said calmly. Regina was now in a state of mild panic but again Mal kept her from bursting through the door lecturing both children. She was drawing small circles on Regina’s back.

 

“To give us our best shot, here, with our family.” Mal smiled at her daughter's brilliant answer. All the books Regina had made her read, and not one of the example answers was as beautiful as what her 13 year old had just come up with off the cuff. She made a mental not to mock Regina for her all the so called expert opinions she had insisted on reading. When she looked into her wife’s eyes however, and saw the tears glistening, all gloating was forgotten.

 

“What if I don’t like her?” Henry's voice was no much quieter and less angry.

 

“You won’t, sometimes. But you don’t have to, you’ll love her.” Lily said matter of factly. Mal rolled her eyes. It was true, but it wasn’t what she would have told a four year old.

 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” They could hear the worry shining through. Regina’s heart broke at the thought, because she had, of course, had the same one.

 

“What? Of course she’ll like you! You’re gonna be her big brother, her prince! And she’ll be your princess.” Lily laughed

 

“Are you not my princess?”

 

Regina flinched. She had often talked about the nickname with Lily and they had concluded that she just prefered ‘sweetheart’ and ‘baby’. Regina was still very concerned that Henry would make her feel less appreciated when she was born. Lily had said once, very much Mal’s daughter, that if he didn’t feel left out because she was biologically related to Mal, then she wouldn’t mind him being a Prince. It as her idea after all. 

 

“Im nobody’s Princess kid. I’m just Lily.”

 

“ ** _Meine_** **Blume** ( _My_ Flower)?”

 

“Sure, Little Prince” She said reluctantly.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“You're asking us because we’re black?” Merlin's eyebrows were raised.

 

There was silence. Mal’s hand flew to her forehead and Regina’s heart stopped. She had been so worried about her new daughters future and the forces that might influence her life, , racism and bigotry, that she wanted to do whatever was in her power to make it easier for her. 

 

Being latino, especially in a society as judgmental as the shark tank that was D.C., meant she had experienced them first hand. Her high social class, while allotting her some privilege, did little to shield her from prejudice. Her mother had insisted her hair be straightened at all times since she was ten, to make passing easier.

 

She never wanted to put such pressures on her children, but society would not be that kind. Tiana, as a dark skinned black girl, would face issues that Regina couldn’t begin to understand and in her haste she had given little thought to how her request might sound to Merlin and Ursula.

 

“Oh hush! HE jumped at the chance to be Lily and Henry’s Godparents! We’re happy to do it!” Ursula lightly hit his arm and smiled.

 

“Thank you Ursula.” Regina said with relief. She was worried this would be much harder to word. Merlin chuckled.

 

“And I thought I’d have to wait till, this one came out to focus on doing hair,” She stroked her belly. Merlin was ecstatic when they found out it was going to be a girl. They were going to name her Coretta. 

 

“Now sit by me and let me tell you about the wonders that are coconut oil and shea butter.” Mal couldn’t help but frown at the hair care jab but Regina heard only the words of support.

 

Before they could rearrange the seating, Trayvon, the older of Merlin’s sons showed up in the living room. The boy’s had been sent to play in the rooms and it had been surprisingly quiet since then.

 

“Mom, I wanna play with the gameboy but Tamir won’t leave me alone” Trayvon complained.

 

“Merlin.” was all his mother said as Regina sat herself next to her. She was already at a point in her pregnancy where standing from a sitting position was not as easy, so she had taken to delegating certain tasks. Discipline seemed like one of them. Merlin stood immediately and pulled his son aside gently to speak in a hushed tone.

 

“First of all, you need to fix you face, second, you’re going to play with your little brother and his friend. You’re the eldest you need to set an example. Please.” The boy did not look pleased but went back upstairs. Usually Lily was here so he had someone older to keep him company, but she had gone to the stables today.

 

“More lemonade?” Mal asked and made her way into the kitchen. She had quickly lost interest in her wifes conversation. Of course she had the some of the same worries Regina did, especially as someone who had never faced adversity because of her race. She was worried she the same way she was when Lily was born, about giving a child that was a different race as her, everything they needed. What she was not worried about however was hair. She had given up on doing Lily’s hair as soon as Regina had entered the child’s life. As had Lily.

 

She thought she was doing alright with pony tails in variations until Regina poisoned Lily with french braids and fish braids and all sorts of other things that gave Mal hand cramps just thinking about them. Pony tails were now utterly inadequate. Mal had no double she would never be allowed near anybodies hair in this family again, and she was okay with that.

 

As she poured Merlin and herself new glasses in the kitchen, they heard footsteps running down the stairs. Merlin put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s about to get much louder in here. You ready?” he asked taking the glass from her.

 

“I am. We both are. Even if she doesn't believe it.” 

 

After hiding out in the kitchen for as long as they thought they could get away with they made a quick stop by the back door to check on the boys. Mal opened it to a picture that looked straight out of a Rockwell painting.

 

Merlin stood behind her as they watched the boys in the garden. Trayvon with Henry’s story book perched on his legs, Tamir leaning his head on the soccer ball and Henry in his new vacation bathing shorts. The younger boys were listening intently to Trayvon read  the story of the princess and the frog. Henry’s new favorite.

 

“That kid is  _ almost _ as persuasive as his mother.” Merlin said with a smile. He didn’t need to specify, they both knew he meant Regina.

 

“Give him a few years, he’s only 4” Mal said. She couldn’t have been prouder.

  
  


\-----------

 

“Tink is pulling up!” Lily yelled through the house. she was pretty sure a whisper would have done it, the way her mothers were on edge this morning, but Henry was playing upstairs and she had promised to tell him the  _ second _ Tina Bell was here. 

 

She was excited herself. Giddy even. They had only gotten a single picture of Tiana for their adoption agent, who had become more and more a part of the family over the years, but Lily already knew she loved her. And wanted to protect her and teach her things. Just like she did with Henry, even if he was a pain sometimes. But he was also really cute. When they had told him that Tink was bringing the baby he just assumed it was because that’s how babies come into houses. Through fairies.

 

Both Mal and Regina were anxious and had been fussing with their clothes and applying the lint roller all day. 

 

“She’s not even two, I doubt she cares what your clothing looks like.” Lily had said. and she was in her prettiest dress too, so she couldn’t really blame them.

 

When they heard voices at the door, the family was already gathered in the foyer above the stairs.

 

Ms. Swan, who had been thus instructed, opened the door and Tink walked through it, one hand holding a diaper bag, and the other supporting the little girl on her hip.

 

Little Tiana, dark skin and onx curls put into two cute puffs on her head. she was smiling, which surprised Lily, she had expected her to be scared, or honestly, asleep after such a  long ride from the airport.

 

“Welcome home little one.” Tink said coming up the stairs and dropping the diaper bag to her feet.

 

Mom was shaking and Mama was crying.

 

“She’s beautiful!” They said in unicine. Tiana was taking them in, with eyes that were big and almost amber colored.

 

“Pick me up! I wanna see the princess!” Henry whined, And Lily was first to react. Her mothers were entranced.

 

She picked him up, even though she wasn’t supposed to, because he was getting to big, Mom had said. 

 

Mal took Tiana into her arms.

 

“Hello baby, we’re you family.” Regina said ticking her lightly, Tiana giggled.

 

“Hey kid.” Lily said, getting her attention instantly, and stepping closer with Henry in her arms.

 

She looked at them as if she had never seen anything as peculiar in her life. Maybe she hadn’t.

 

Henry said nothing. He just stretched out his hand, not far enough to touch her, though. He had talked a big game the last two days about what he was going to teach  _ his _ princess and what he was going to tell her, but ultimately he was very much like Mama, more the quiet and observant type.

  
She reached out and took his pointer finger in her whole tiny hand. As if to tell him that he was  _ hers _ . And not the other way around. They all were.  _ Her _ family, lock stock and barrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so seeing as some of you might be watching the S7 I thought I'd clear this up: This is not the show Tiana. This story was finished before S7 started and thus this is Disney's Tiana. Not that I don't love S7 Tiana, but shes very different from how I imagen this one to be.
> 
> Also? OMGGG one more chapter!! I can't believe I made it this far! Thank you to everybody still reading and those commenting yall are rockstars!
> 
> Special Notes:  
> Ursula and Merlin's children are named after Tamir Rice Trayvon Martin AND Corretta Scott King Happ Black Hisrory month
> 
> The title of this chp. Comes form the famous Caesar quote: Vini Vidi Vici


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue. That's all folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The last one:D Y'all have been amazing it's been very fun. I almost cant believe it's over? It's the first ever piece of fiction I ever wrote so it's basically my baby! My firstborn. So enjoy this last little bit, tell your friends and in the comments let me know what you liked maybe?

###  4 years later

 

“MAMA!!  **Ich hab hunger!** ( I’m hungry!)” Henry cried.

 

“Shhh little prince, they’ll hear you, and it’ll only take longer” Mal said smiling at the increasingly desperate eight year old.

 

“But I want cookies now.”

 

“Alright, let’s see how far along they are, okay?” 

 

She took her son by the hand and walked down the corkscrew staircase. When they were almost to the kitchen door she crouched down to be on eye level with him held one finger to her lips signaling that they had to be “vewy vewy quiet”. Carefully scooting close to the kitchen door, she pulled him into her arms. 

 

They could hear the hustle and bustle of work being done. First Mal and then Henry poked their heads through the crack in the  swing door. Inside was a vision, to Mal at least, Henry nearly groaned at the lack of progress he saw. Both Regina and Tiana were in full on aprons, covered in flour and kneading away at two differently sized lumps of dough on the kitchen counter. Tiana was sitting on a bar stool with the most concentrated look in her eyes, her little nose scrunched up. 

 

Quickly they retreated into the dining room. As Mal got to her feet Henry could only roll his eyes.

 

“It’s gonna take forever!” He said exasperated. She smiled at his antics.

 

“Well if your sister or her mother would allow ready-made things in the house…” She stopped mid sentence when she heard a throat being cleared.

 

“I do not recall you ever complaining after the food is done.” Regina was standing with her hands in her hips looking disapprovingly at her wife.

 

“Maybe we are  _ so _ hungry at that point that we don’t have the energy to complain” She countered. Regina’s eyebrows were raised.

 

“Hey, don’t pull me into this. I was just saying I can’t wait for the yummy food Mom.” Henry took a step closer to the mother who was more likely to win this argument. It was usually a coin toss between them, but Mal was at a clear disadvantage today. The kitchen was non negotiable.

 

“I know, my little prince.” Regina said smiling down at him, while Mal narrowed her eyes.

 

“ **Verräterischer kleiner...** (Traitorous little…)”

 

“Henry, please go ask your sister to get off the phone so she can come help.” Lily was now in  _ that _ age. And Regina was constantly worried about her friends and their influences on her. Mal was more worried about  _ Lily’s _ influence on her friends.

 

Henry nodded and was up the stairs faster than if she had set his heels on fire. Regina stepped into Mal’s personal space and pulled her close by her lapels.

 

“Now, for you…”

 

“MOMMY! Come seeeee! The dough is done!” Tiana’s voice rang through the house from the kitchen. Regina sighed, and Mal closed her eyes.

 

“She is so diligent.” There was nothing but pride in Regina’s voice.

 

“Who’s idea was it to have children?” Mal said now staring at a tiny bit of flour on her wifes upper lip that she desperately wanted to kiss away.

 

“I believe that was you, dear. Our son would say ‘You started it’.” She gave Mal a quick kiss and headed back into the kitchen to help her hard working daughter. 

 

Tiana was usually very serious when it came to her pastries, but today’s commitment to quality was a bit more intense. Flora, Fauna and Cora were coming to visit and Tiana was set on trying a new recipe that was traditionally German. Without the help of either Oma. She had picked it herself, two weeks ago. Regina was worried that she was over correcting because they had recently had the ‘adoption’ conversation with her. 

 

Regina had explained to her that no matter what, she was their princess just as Henry was their Prince. Tiana had made a face. She thought Princesses were lazy and only really tolerated Henry calling her by her nickname now that she was older. It was his way of telling her he loved her.

 

She was old enough that she noticed that she didn’t look like the rest of her family. When the two women had discussed this, Mal had intercepted that neither Lily nor Henry looked much like her, for which she had earned  _ that _ look from Regina. Mal was convinced that Tiana was a smart girl that she could see that every part of her family loved her just the way she was, just as they loved Henry and Lily.

 

Regina agreed, but was worried that maybe love wasn’t enough. She was afraid that outside influences would change her daughter's attitude, would make her realize that this wasn’t her ‘real family’ and that it would lead to feelings of rejection.

 

Mal had to remind her that this particular worry had nothing to do with race. It was the exact same fear Regina had when they had the talk with Henry, and when she had adopted Lily. They had stayed up that night talking. Which helped. 

 

In the nearly ten years that they had now been together, many of Regina's wounds had healed, and many of Mals protective shields had become obsolete. But they were who they were and Regina’s insecurities and compulsions didn’t vanish into thin air just because she was happy. Happier than she could have ever imagined. Mal didn’t suddenly become a ball of fluffy fur just because she felt loved and accepted. They were still the Dragon and the Queen, but with the best additions. They now had a tenacious flower, a precocious prince and a reluctant princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering I'm already working on something of a similar length for RedQueen and a about 10k DragonQueen thing. Life is just a lil crazy right now. Also:
> 
> Keep a look out this weekend for a little extra I got for y'all (and for myself)
> 
> Follow me on tumbr: thekingisagirl

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cheek to Cheek - First Family Photo Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851852) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost)




End file.
